Unmei Force: Soul
by Xovercreator
Summary: (Set within SRW:OG) After the war against the Empire, Unmei Force now makes their way to a new world, a world where battles are fought with giant robots that have phenomenal power and strength. Will they stand to prevail against even the most powerful of foes, or will their souls be snuffed out by the power of iron?
1. Prologue: Corporal and LT Colonel

Unmei Force: Soul

Prologue: Corporal Kyosuke and Lieutenant Colonel Richter

* * *

 _At the Unmei Force's aerial fortress..._

The next pre-mission meeting that the Unmei Force had was held in a different meeting room, albeit a much smaller room with much less of the decorations and systems as the main meeting room, and a drastic decrease in number of seats for all participating members. And the meeting only consisted of both of the leaders Gus and Richard, Fox, and Reisen.

"So... Got anything to say before I start talking about where we are heading next?" Richard asked casually, considering his first question to be a regular routine for every meeting he does. "I'm sure you noticed the lack of members being called here. This time, I'm actually disappointed at the lack of members that are fit for this mission."

"Just one, Richard." Gus asked back, as he seems to be a little concerned, evident in his tone. "We really need to slow down with the sortieing, Richard. You're driving us into the ground with all of the fighting and voyaging that we have been doing. We haven't had much rest from our time since that war with the Empire. I suggest you seriously give us a moment to get some good rest. Not everyone runs on mostly determination like you, and I'm starting to believe that you're becoming the workaholic equivalent of a mercenary, for lack of a better term of what we are."

"I refute that, Gus." Richard answered back immediately, as if he expected this reply. "We DON'T have time to wait. Or have you forgotten that our reality is falling apart bit by bit by that twice-damned reality glitch!? People are dying there, Gus, for every moment we waste. In your case, the decision is our physical and mental integrity over the lives we save. I choose the latter, even if I have to compensate for all of you by myself, and shoulder the burden so that you'll all be fine in my stead!"

"I understand that you need to protect everyone, Richard. And I know that this is far more serious and devastating than the Gensokyo-Outside War in the past... " Reisen chimed in with a forceful tone. "But you cannot just neglect our well-being over the matter. We need to recover from our fatigue, or else we won't be efficient and effective enough to have a significant impact in our success!"

"Seriously, Richard. Take a note from Antonio's book, and just chill." Fox replied with a reassuring tone. "I'm sure that we won't take long to recover. After all, we're better soldiers than the rest, right?"

Richard remained silent, as he nudged his head side-to-side with a hand on his chin, pondering about his decision, before he then sighed. "I guess you have a point, Fox." Richard stated with a conceding tone. "Perhaps I may be a little too forceful in driving everyone here into the mud, and I'm getting a little paranoid. Alright, after the meeting, I want to ping me as soon as you're fine enough to operate and work at full capacity. Don't take too long though. I'm giving you guys three days at most, as I will be using the time to consider our course of action in the world we are entering."

"Don't worry, it'll take at most two days for that." Fox responded to that with a calm smile. "Speaking of which, you mentioned the world we're entering is only going to be useful for the four of us."

"Five, actually. I just simply didn't tell you guys earlier." Richard corrected Fox's assumption. "Sanae's taking operator role. She knows the stuff there, and she'll be great help in helping you fight what's there, since she bears outsider knowledge of the world like I do."

"Alright, then what about us then?" Gus asked. "Why just us four as active members?"

"Well, since we have good piloting experience. You forget that you, me mastered the use of the Arwing back when we fought for Corneria, Fox is a damn ace with it." Richard answered back. "Reisen? Considering that she's got decent piloting experience considering how she managed to use one of the Outsider mechas to break us out of a damn fucked-up situation. So considering that she's got experiencing piloting combat robots."

"Well, why not the rest, Link and Antonio?" Fox questioned back. "If all we're going to be using is our Arwings, then what's the point of having them off the team?"

"Yeah, that's what the meeting is going to explain." Richard said, as he activated the projector, where it showed a scene with two factions of military robots fighting against each other. One faction consisted of green humanoid mecha that were short and stubby with plated armour around its limbs, aerial thrusters on the side of their shoulders and a red visor with steel straight antennae on the side of their heads. The other consisted of sleek and slender blue-and-white robots with a fighter-shaped body with a pointed head and back thrusters.

"This is the world of Super Robot Wars, where wet dreams of giant robot fans come true. You get to see robot duke against monster, and sometimes even against each other." Richard introduced the world to them. "Sure, there are land and aerial vehicles here, but unless they're part of a combat robot, they're like paper mooks compared to the likes of these combat robots."

Richard then flipped an arm out. "You see, I wasn't kidding when I was talking about Reisen piloting one of the Outsider mecha. She is a must-have on the mission, considering she'll adapt quickly to using any of the machines there, as most of the combat robot controls share many similarities, save for some extra features or so. Fox is here, because he can pilot the walker, and that thing works almost the same as any standard combat robot, not dismissing differences like I said. And you, Gus, considering you're the all-rounder guy here when it comes to piloting expertise, you're in for it."

"What about you, though?" Reisen asked.

"Ahem!" Richard exclaimed, as he pointed to himself with a tight frown, jabbing at himself with a finger. "Sole pilot of EXEC-HERO, remember?"

"Oh, right, you mean the magitek robot that you used alongside Hisoutensoku to fight off the Outsider combat mechs?" Gus answered back.

Richard merely slaps his fore-head in disappointment. "Seriously, was EXEC-HERO used for so little time, that nobody significant in the war remembered what it has done in the war?" He grumbled. "Either way, we have another signature of a 'X-Stone' there. Pray that it doesn't end up in the wrong hands. Especially not HIS hands!"

"Who?" Fox asked.

"You REALLY don't want to know." Richard instantly responded back to deny the question an answer. "Speaking of which, I'll get the kappa girls to give you guys some sims to practice robot combat with. Sanae did have Nitori and the others prepare all of this in case we have to fight with giant robots. And I'm extending your rest time to a week, given you take the time to use the sims. Fighting in that world is no joke. The pilots are more skilled than they seem from the footage, and I rather not have any of you die in a glorious explosion."

The others solemnly nod at Richard's warning, before they stand up and dismiss themselves. As soon as they have all left, he leaves the room, heading down a different path in the hallways, before he then entered a elevator leading to the hangar inside the super-massive ship.

When he finally got down, he immediately walked through several of the bays, before he entered a particular one, as he opened the bay doors, revealing a combat mecha with green hexagonal eyes, the rest of the humanoid face is shaped into a black mask, and the rest of the head is painted in a white colour, with a golden metal chi-symbol crest on the forehead. The entire body of the mech is fitted with light-yellow armour, with black hexagonal armour plates on the centre of the lower legs of the mech, and golden shoulder-guards that have boost thrusts attached to them. The centre of the chest contains a tinted-purple orb in a opening on the chest. Its fingers are robot-like, being square-like, with large weapon hatches on the top-side of the forearms. It also possesses a large beam rifle and a broad-sword that has a golden hilt, that has a dragon-head attached to the back, and there are also weapon hatches on the side of the shoulders.

Richard merely looked up at his own personal mecha, and smiled, as he walked over, and rubbed his hand over the tough metal of the robot's legs.

"It's been a long time, eh buddy?" Richard talked to no-one in particular, as he marvelled over his combat robot. "I guess we're going to work some of that rust and creak in you with some actual robot-to-robot combat. I just simply can't wait to kick some ass, and act like a complete one-man army."

* * *

 _At the EFA North America Brigade HQ at a undisclosed location..._

The mission group of the Unmei Force members soon arrived at the base, appearing on the use of a transport copter that is piloted by one of their fellow crewmates, a well-trained kappa pilot.

"We're here, sir!" The pilot called out. "Hope you'll all be safe. Even legends like you can fall from a careless situation! I've made sure that we've placed the right identification codes for safe entry."

"Understood. Your concern is appreciated, pilot." Richard replied. "But you underestimate us. We're the top survivors of the Gensokyo-Outside War. A Lieutenant Colonel, and three Majors. We ain't to be messed with, no matter what the situation is."

"Good gods, then I pity whoever your enemies will be!" The pilot replied with good humour. "I sure wouldn't be having any clean pants if I heard or seen your exploits!"

"Cut the chatter, pilot. We're almost there." Reisen instructed with a stern voice, as she looked out of the window to see that they were just above the base.

The copter soon slowly made its descent, before it stopped right in front of the entrance of the base, as the rotors were still active.

The team slowly disembarked, as they were dressed in different attire to blend with the world around them.

Richard was now dressed in his military uniform, which was a black light-weighted military camo suit coat as well having black army jeans, that have been reinforced with hard fabric in order to fortify it from attacks. His feet were covered by black leather lace boots. And on the left shoulder of his coat, was a round patch, containing the insignia of the Gensokyo Human Defence Force, a silver shield with the white symbol of a were-hakutaku Keine, with a golden katana crossed over the sword, and the initials in big white letters on the bottom of the shield. And on his eyes were tinted sunglasses, and there was a lollipop in his mouth.

Gus wore a less militaristic attire, as he wore causal grey jeans, and his feet were covered in brown leather shoes, and his only military piece is a black military coat over his chest. Reisen wore her usual attire, which consisted of a black long-sleeved business coat, with a white blouse underneath, and a short white skirt with brown shoes, making her seem more like a covert agent than a actual soldier.

Fox was dressed in a complete pilot suit, complete with rubber boots and leather gloves, in order to hide his animal traits, and his head was completely covered by the same futuristic helmet he used as a mask to hide his identity back in Trillion's world.

As they walked forward, they were soon stopped by the two gate guards, who were armed with assault rifles. They immediately walked in front of the group with their hands out.

"Halt! State your name and rank!" One of the guards called out.

Reisen did not respond to that, as she placed a hand in one of her skirt pockets, causing the guards to place their hands on the weapon in wariness, before she produced their fake identification cards, which the second guard took, as they read over the cards very closely, before they handed the cards back to Reisen, and stepped aside with a crisp salute from each of them.

"Welcome to our HQ, sirs and madam!" The guard spoke in a respectful tone. "We are glad to receive another Lieutenant Colonel here. The one we have here is not the best that we can have, sir!"

"No need for pleasantries." Richard answered back. "You're doing well on your duties, soldiers. And as for what you say about Lieutenant Colonel Hans Weber, I will see that for myself then."

They soon made their way through the base, as they saw the various mechas being repaired and maintained, as everyone recognised the mechas as the ones that were on one of the sides in the conflict they observed back on their own base, before they entered the command building, and entered an elevator to bring them to the command centre floor.

As they were on the elevator, Gus turned to Richard with a worried expression.

"Hey, Richard..." Gus asked. "Are you sure that all the training that we've had will help us? A week's training did help both me and Fox a little in getting use to those... Gespents as you and Sanae call them, but I'm worried that we'll be holding both you and Reisen back, since you're mecha pilot aces."

"Sheesh, Gus." Richard replied with a click of his tongue, before taking his sunglasses off to give him a calm look. "Don't worry about getting yourself shot to oblivion. The guys we'll be working with aren't fresh blood, and if you're lucky, you won't have to fight much at all."

The elevator soon stopped, as they arrived in the corridor leading to the area, as they saw a man with short blue hair that had a slight overhang in front of his fore-head, and brown eyes, wearing a long blue military coat with propped collar, and a black and white suit underneath it, waiting by the corridor, as he noticed the group approaching.

Richard then walked over, and placed a hand out. "Lieutenant Irmgard Kazahara, I take it?" He asks in a friendly tone and a respectful smile. "It seems that it is a pleasure to see one of the aces."

"Well now, it's been a while since I have seen a military guy who is this friendly to his colleagues. Call me Irm." Irm spoke in reply, as he took the hand and gave it a shake, as he regarded the group Richard came with. "Speaking of which, who are you guys? I'm sure that you ain't a part of the EF by the looks of it."

"Ah yes, you are very observant, Lieutenant Irm." Richard answered back, before turning to his group. "My name is Richter Chen, Lieutenant Colonel. The comrades behind me are Xander Calwell, Reisen Inaba, and Fox Mccloud, all Majors. We are of the UF organisation, the organisation of United Front, as one of the lesser forces who are resisting the Divine Crusaders. I have come to observe a certain test regarding a new PT prototype, and my companions had the same idea."

"Really? I'm quite interested as to why you want to oversee the test of the Wildraubtier. It's not exactly up there with the Gespents. But whatever suits you. Just a warning though, I don't trust the bastard Hans Weber. He's got the look of a snake on his face." Irm asked back, as his face darkened at the mention of Lieutenant Colonel Hans Weber.

"Yes, that has been touched upon by the polite gate guards." Richard replied with a solemn nod. "I do hope that this rumour does not prove true. People say seeing is believing and I strongly concur to that philosophy."

"Hm." Irm grunted back, before he then smiled and walked over to Reisen. "So you're Major Reisen Inaba, right? I wonder what kind of man would take your hand. How about you and I get to know each other? I know a way to woo ladies down to the heart with just my words. Besides, those cute rabbit ears of yours make you look so innocent and adorable at the same time. I'd be one to ensure you'll be treated well."

"I must respectfully decline your request, Major Irmgard." Reisen replied back with a stoic tone. "I have no intentions of making relationships too soon with someone like you. And I must tell you to refrain from flirting with me for a while, because I rather not deal with distractions until then."

Irm only cringes and hisses a little, before he takes a deep sigh. "Ooh, those are some strong words there, Reisen." Irm said. "Still, I would respect that wish. If you need someone to talk to, just ask around for me, and I'll be happy to receive you as a visitor."

Richard soon entered the room, which were filled by command personnel, as he saw a blonde man who was dressed in a commander's outfit, and a younger man with brown spiked hair that is stroked to his left side, and a red coat and a black T-shirt over his chest, and red jeans with long yellow boots, talking to each other as the rest of the group came in as well.

"...That's all, you'll be testing the mech." The commander spoke to the other man in the room.

"Sir, I have a question." The young man requested back with a calm gaze.

"What is it?" The commander asked back with a irritated twitch in his eyes.

"I saw the spec sheets of the this mech. The Wildraubtier becomes highly unstable when it transforms." The young man stated his opinion. "It's not capable of handling a live-fire exercise."

"Live-fire? The tanks are only filled with paint rounds. At worst, you'll just have to clean them off your mech." The commander snorted in annoyance at the younger man's reply.

"But live fire is not my only concern." The young man growled.

"Are you trying to disobey my order, Corporal!?" The commander asked back.

"No, sir. I would risk my life to follow your orders." The younger man answered back. "But, I'll have trouble evading enemy fire, so we won'ts get reliable data from the mech. Should we risk a valuable PT just for the sake of conducting some tests?"

"I make the decisions here, Kyosuke." The commander warned Kyosuke, the younger man with a threatening tone.

"But, didn't Gespent Number 2 go missing because of unnecessary testing, sir?" Kyosuke asked back.

"This test is necessary to improve the mech!" The commander roared back. "You disappoint me, don't you have any guts!? Now, report to the testing area, Corporal!"

Kyosuke only remained silent, before he then replied clearly. "Roger that.", and left quickly.

Richard soon walked in front of the commander, as he then regarded Richard carefully. "Ah, so you are the representatives of this so-called United Front." The commander spoke in a condescending voice. "What exactly are you doing here, Lieutenant Colonel. Are you here to undermine my authority here?"

"No, I have no intentions of doing so, Lieutenant Colonel Hans Weber." Richard answered back calmly. "However, I assure that although it is not seen, the UF has done all it can to fight against the DC, and it is nothing to shrug off. What I am here to do is to take a look at the rising prodigy Corporal Nanbu."

"Kyosuke? Him, a prodigy?" Hans scoffed with resentment. "He often question my orders, and he doesn't have the guts to participate in this kind of testing without me pushing him into it."

"Well, then let's have the testing show me the results then, Lieutenant Colonel Weber?" Richard answered back. "By the way, in case there is a emergency, I have my aerial fighter nearby to handle enemy intrusions."

"Hm. I see." Hans answered back.

"The fields are being cleared for the test, Lieutenant Colonel!" A female officer called out, as screens appeared on the front side of the room, showing various cams within the base. After a moment of silence, one of the hangars opened to allow a heavily-armoured white fighter with a red cockpit and a large cannon attached to its underside, to take flight into the skies. "The Wildraubtier is airborne. Target drones are placed and ready to go."

Major Irm then strided into the room, as he activated the room's communications to talk to Kyosuke. "Are you ready, Kyosuke?" He said.

"Yes, sir." Kyosuke's reply was a little fuzzy from the transfer of sound through the communications.

"Good, I'll collect the data now." Irm answered back. "The Wildraubtier is our first variable PT. Treat her well. We don't want her to get wrecked while the Commander is away."

"Roger that."

"Then begin. And have some fun, they're only paint rounds." Hans communicated across.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and do please try to do your best not to get hit." Richard added, as he made his debut to Kyosuke. "As another Lieutenant Colonel like your friend, Hans, I rather not be disappointed by a lack of performance from one of the top-grade pilots in this base. Perhaps if you do well, we'll get to meet each other on the ground for a handshake from a job well-done."

"...Roger that." Kyosuke's silence in hesitation did slightly worry Richard, although Richard didn't care much about it.

The drone-operated tanks and fighters soon began to act like a proper enemy force to Kyosuke, as they moved into formation, as Kyosuke guided his flight mech, as he locked onto one of the tanks, and unleashed twin anti-ground missiles, that slammed into one of the tanks and destroyed it. However, the remaining tank immediately angled its barrel at the Wildraubtier, and shot a round at it, as Kyosuke was forced to swerve away, as the round arced back down into the ground, and exploded into shrapnel, shocking both Irm and Kyosuke.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hans, this is Kyosuke! Do you copy!?" Kyosuke shouted into his comms.

"You have a emergency call, sir." The same female operator overseeing the test told Hans.

"Disregard it. He should handle this himself." Hans ordered the operator to cut the call off.

"What the!? I wasn't aware that the drones were loaded with live rounds!" Irm spoke in fury.

"Am I obligated to report such matters to you, Lieutenant Irm?" Hans responded back with a stern look.

Irm only gritted his teeth, as Richard merely gave Hans a dirty look.

"Surely that your use of live rounds is to heighten Corporal Kyosuke's reflexes by having him in a life-and-death situation, isn't it?" Richard asked in a level voice.

"Consider it as you wish, Lieutenant Colonel." Hans responded back without batting an eye towards Richard.

 _You bastard..._ Richard thought to himself with anger. _Brushing off Kyosuke's danger when I leave you a excuse to use? No wonder Kyosuke hates you._

The test continued on, as Kyosuke seemed to be quite skilled, as the flurry of attacks from the drones only merely landed a few glancing hits and grazes, and each of his shots, whether it was a anti-ground missile, or a blast from the fighter's beam cannon, always took down the enemy in one burst.

"Corporal, let's begin the emergency variable test." Hans ordered Kyosuke.

"What!? If he transforms now..." Irm hissed.

"Why are the drones loaded with live rounds-" Kyosuke was about to roar through the comms.

"Do not question my order, Corporal!" Hans exclaimed.

"Yes, sir, commencing variable test." Kyosuke bitterly responded back.

"No! Kyosuke, abort the mission, and return to base!" Irm shouted.

"You're exceeding your authority, Irm." Hans coolly warned Irm.

"Don't give me that! You're trying to kill him-" Irm was about to shout, before Richard stepped up.

"Both of you, be quiet!" Richard called out. "Lieutenant Colonel Weber, this will be discussed about when I am to meet with other people your ranks and possibly your superiors. Lieutenant Irm, although Kyosuke was threatened by live rounds, he is mostly unscathed. The purpose of the test is to test its aerial potential, and its ability to transform. We have the former down thanks to Kyosuke's performance, but we still have the latter to deal with."

"...Damn it..." Irm muttered under his breath.

"Whatever happens, happens!" Kyosuke spoke, as he made his way above the sea nearby the base, as he starts the variable system, as the fighter slowly transforms, only to be stuck mid-transformation, as sparks and fire sprayed from the broken mech. "It won't finish transforming! AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!"

Kyosuke's cry was cut off by static, as the screen showed the Wildraubtier exploding over the ocean, as Gus was horrified, placing his hands over his mouth, Reisen took a few steps back with wide eyes, Fox was left still, as his expression from under his helmet was shock, and Richard immediately sprinted out of the room.

"Alert! The Wildraubtier went down in the ocean!" The operator reported back.

"Alas, we have lost a fine pilot... Mao Industries must be held accountable for this failure." Hans shook his head in mock pity. "Retrieve the unit and have it sent back to the Moon."

"What the, how... How could you brush your own comrade's death like this!?" Gus demanded in outrage.

"Major Xander, is it?" Hans turned to speak to Gus. "Do well to remember that I exceed you in authority here, and your own Lieutenant Colonel has left the building. I'd advise you watch what you say here. And tell your former partner, Ring, that this is all Mao Industries's fault, Lieutenant Irm."

"Bastard..." Irm cursed silently.

Richard immediately went to the ocean, where he swam across the ocean, until he arrived where we estimated the Wildraubtier would have fallen, and found the wreckage of the mech, with a wounded Kyosuke lolling from the exposed cockpit.

"Corporal Kyosuke... You have done enough." Richard said, as he hopped onto the mech, and placed Kyosuke over his shoulder, and swam back to shore. He then opened communications to the command center with a portable communicator"This is Lieutenant Colonel Richter of the UF. I have retrieved Corporal Kyosuke from the Wilbabutier's wreckage."

"H-He survived the explosion!?" Hans's voice can be heard from the other side, as there were sign of footsteps, as Irm came over to talk.

"Kyosuke! Do you copy, Kyosuke!?" Irm called out from the comms.

Richard immediately placed the communicator next to Kyosuke's head, as the brown-haired pilot merely groaned in reply.

"He is fine. I estimate that the impact might have broke a few ribs in his chest." Richard answered on behalf of Kyosuke. "He's going to be fine, but we'll need to get him some rest."

Richard then slung Kyosuke over his shoulder, as he began to walk back to base, as Kyosuke lifted his head slightly.

"I guess... I managed to survive... again..." Kyosuke moaned.

"Of course you did. This kind of thing isn't easily shrugged off." Richard responded to that, without taking his eyes off the road. "I doubt a certain Hans would be happy about your survival, and will have you expelled from the base. But I believe that you deserve better than that prick anyway. Anyway, Kyosuke Nanbu, I believe that we'll be getting to know each other for a long time. I've always wanted another gambler of fate to admire."

Richard chuckled lightly, as he continued to trudge through the road back to the base.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Frontier

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 1: A New Frontier

* * *

 _At the NA Brigade Base..._

Richard and Kyosuke were heading down the hallway to the command room, as Kyosuke looked much better than he was from the almost-fatal accident that occurred a few days ago. During that time, Richard immediately dismissed himself with his group from the North American base, not before giving Hans a dirty side-glance, as they were transported to the base, and Reisen used her medical knowledge to take care of Kyosuke, giving him a early recovery.

"Hey, Corporal Kyosuke?" Richard asked, turning to face the brown-haired youth. "You sure you're alright to be walking around like this? I know Major Reisen has treated you well, but still, I rather not force you into things when you're injured from that incident."

Kyosuke merely gives a calm look to Richard. "I am well enough. It was only a few broken ribs, something that I will be able to endure." He spoke in a serious tone. "Although I appreciate the assistance that Major Reisen has provided for me, I would not be much different with or without the treatment."

"Well... glad to see you're grateful of Major Reisen." Richard smirked pridefully. "Girl knows her way around the human body, and she was a famous doctor's assistant before she was enlisted into the war. Became a part of my squad, and we became friends in some way, along with the rest of the group, like my pal Xander."

Richard then spoke again, before Kyosuke could formulate a reply back. "Say... Would you mind if I call you Kyosuke when we're not on the battlefield, or in some place that needs military-grade respect?" Richard asked, before shaking his head with a grim smile. "I have to admit, I'm not one to degrade people by calling them with their rank. I wasn't kidding when I said before that we were going to get to know each other over time."

Kyosuke gently nodded in reply. "It wouldn't matter either way. As long as it doesn't complicate things, you are free to call me as you wish." Kyosuke answered back.

"Good, good. I'm glad that we're okay on that note." Richard said, as his smile brightened up, before he noticed that they're already at the door to the command centre. "Oh, we're here already. Be sure to make a good impression for me. I'm a little worried about whether your superior will trust me. Oh, and congrats on your promotion for surviving all of that."

They soon entered the room, as they saw a tall and bulky dark-skinned man that was dressed in black officer uniform with a yellow collar, with the insignia of a navy commander on it. As soon as the doors opened, he turned around to face Kyosuke and Richard.

"So, you are here." The man spoke in a gruff voice.

Both of them saluted, as they introduced themselves to the commander.

"Lieutenant Kyosuke Nanbu reporting for duty with the EFA North America Brigade, Sir." Kyosuke sounded off.

"Lieutenant Colonel Richter Chen of the United Frontier. I am glad to see another soldier of the equal rank as I am." Richard introduced himself, before frowning. "The last one I met, did not act befitting his rank."

"At ease, pilot Kyosuke, and Lieutenant Colonel Richter. I am Commander Greg Pastral." The commander introduced himself. "I heard what happened. Bad luck, huh?"

"No sir, it was my fault." Kyosuke slightly bowed his head in apology.

"With all due respect, Commander Greg." Richard interjected, with crossed arms. "I place the blame on the one who was in command of Lieutenant Kyosuke's actions. A certain Lieutenant Colonel stationed in the base, Hans Weber. He has sent Kyosuke in a, in my words, 'suicide-mission' testing the unstable Wildraubtier, first by using live-rounds for the drones instead of paint rounds as ordered, and then forcing the order for the variable transformation sequence. Lieutenant Kyosuke survived both instances, and in unprofessional manner, Hans expelled him from the base."

"Hm... I see." Greg intoned. "He will be dealt with. As for you, Lieutenant Colonel, I would like to ask where the UF has been stationed. I have never heard reports of such a government existing, especially when you claim that you have been fighting against the Divine Crusaders."

Richard's eyes widened a little, before he then sighed.

"That's because the UF have been forced into hiding shortly after their mobilisation, due to the immense forces of the DC crushing down on them. We were based in the Asia continent, mostly around China and Japan. We had several responses of assistance from other countries, in the form of soldiers, like Major Xander and Major Fox as you read in the reports, and materials, but it was not enough to sustain us for a long-term conflict. Knowing this, they have sent us, the top pilots of the UF to assist the EFA and all allied forces in defeating the DC in their stead." Richard fibbed about his fabricated origins. "And so, it became a win-win situation. The UF live for another day in the shadows, waiting for the right time to rise up again against the DC, and you are given our assistance, as ace pilots."

Greg remained silent, as he placed a hand on his chin, pondering about Richard's words, before he then turned back to Richard.

"Then we will accept your assistance with open arms, Lieutenant Colonel." Greg said. "Perhaps it would be best if you were to join pilot Kyosuke in completing the assignment that I have assigned to him."

"And what will that be?" Richard asked politely. "We will do our best to assist him with everything we have got, but we will need several of your mechas to pilot."

"That can be arranged." Greg answered back with a simple statement. "As for the assignment..."

The doors opened again, as a slender woman with sunshine-orange wavy hair that was tied into a spread-out ponytail came in, wearing a short red and black baggy jacket with black long sleeves, and black studded finger-less gloves on her hands, with nylon stockings and red buckled boots on her legs and feet. She seemed to have a joyous look in her blue eyes, and her expression is peppy.

"Excuse me~" The woman spoke in a cheerful voice, as the trio turned to her.

"What is it?" Greg spoke with a frown. "I told you I'd send him to you later."

The woman only smiles even more, as she giggles gently. "I just couldn't wait to check him out." The woman spoke, before she then noticed Richard with a gasp. "And there's another cutie here as well!"

"Er... Hi?" Richard said in a embarrassed tone, raising a hand slowly.

"Well, there you go..." Greg shrugged. "I can't do much about it then."

"Sorry, have I met you somewhere before?" Kyosuke asked in a even tone.

"Maybe? Hehehe..." The lady chuckled in reply. "He's very nice! Can I take him to my room? I mean, my unit? And also the other one as well? I promise to behave, sir!"

"...Very well. Take good care of him." Greg sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't understand what is going on here." Kyosuke answered back.

"This is Lieutenant Excellen Browning." Greg clarified for Kyosuke, regarding the waving Excellen that was beckoning him and Richard to come over with her.

"Pleasure to meet you, handsome." Excellen drawled, before she then walked over to Richard, and tapped Richard on the nose with a finger. "And you too, cutie!"

Richard merely places his hand where Excellen tapped him, before then giving off a light blush. "...Pleasure to meet you too, Lieutenant Excellen..." He replied with a warm tone.

"Oh! I almost forgot, the "boss" wants to test the new guy." Excellen added. "And I may as well introduce another one for him!"

"Again?" Greg asked, before then rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "OK. Just don't send him home crying, you hear?"

"Yes sir." Excellen did a quick salute, before giggling wildly. "This is going to be fun!"

"Um, Lieutenant Excellen?" Richard asked.

"Yes, cutie?" Excellen questioned back with a smile.

"Mind if you allow one of my Majors to participate as well?" Richard asked. "Major Xander needs some combat experience to shake off the rust from his mind."

"Sure! It'd be even better if he's just as much a cutie as you, Richter!" Excellen exclaimed, before she then hopped out through the door.

Richard then turns to Kyosuke. "So, you got experience with a Gespent?" Richard asked calmly.

"I have piloted them many times before. It is a natural thing to me. Does it matter with the 'test'?" Kyosuke dully replied back.

"Of course. This time, there's a reason that live rounds are authenticated." Richard answered back.

* * *

 _After some hours, outside the NA Base, in the mock battleground..._

Every participant of the combat exercise soon appeared in their respective Gespent Mark IIs, as Kyosuke's and Excellen's Gespents were coloured blue, and Richard's was black, and Gus's was red, with his visor green compared to the red visors of the others.

Kyosuke and Excellen were engaging in chatter with each other, as Richard was testing the movement of his Gespent, by moving its limb carefully in slow and patterned motions, before practising his aiming with the beam rifle in his hand, while Gus was doing the same.

"I guess it's been a long time since I have been using Gespents again." Richard muttered through the communications.

"And why is that?" Kyosuke asked, cutting his conversation with Excellen.

"You'll see what I mean. I have a mecha of my own, that I gained from some scientists that were grateful of our works in protecting the country, before it went to shit with DC reinforcements." Richard answered the question cryptically.

"Really, you have got to show it to me!" Excellen asked energetically.

"Maybe when I'm sortied for a actual mission. I prefer not to waste the energy and ammunition within it for a practice battle." Richard answered back. "Besides, Lieutenant Excellen, I rather get my skills brushed up again by starting with the grunt-types Gespents."

"Fair enough, but it's lame to call me by my rank." Excellen replied with a annoyed tone.

"Lame? Then I'll call you Excellen." Kyosuke suggested.

"Ooh, I like that!" Excellen giggled. "Maybe you aren't as straight-laced as I thought!"

"I'll call you that as well, Excellen. If you don't like it, how could I deny a polite request from a friendly lady like you?" Richard interjected. "I'm still referring to the others by their rank on the combat field, just because it's respectful to do so, unless there's a opinion otherwise."

"Oh, you really are making me blush here, Richter!" Excellen cooed.

"You ready to go, rookie?" A voice cracked over the comms, sounding like a very serious and professional person.

"Hm... What?" Kyosuke asked.

"Uh-oh..." Excellen muttered.

"Begin the exercise!" The voice ordered, as the tank and fighter drones rolled out from various hangars.

"...I see. Got it." Kyosuke stoically answered back.

"Kyosuke, Richter, Xander, I didn't have time to explain... But..." Excellen said in a worried tone.

"Listen up! The target drones are loaded with live rounds!" The voice interrupted them again. "If you want to live, shoot them down!"

"Whoa, Boss, wait! Listen to..." Excellen tried to reason with the person on the other side.

"Enough! Fire at will!" The voice barked back.

Excellen only sighs at her failure. "Kyosuke, Richter, Xander, that's Major Sanger Zonvolt."

"A Major who is this passionate for battle? Interesting superior you have there, Excellen." Richard stated.

"So he does these 'tests' often? Now I know what the Commander meant about you and your people sending people crying to their homes." Gus added with a fearful shudder.

"So he's the 'boss'. Well, I'm only concerned about the enemies in my way." Kyosuke answered back. "I like the Gespent... And that kind of guy... Here I come."

Kyosuke rushed forward, as Excellen followed after him.

"Well now, Major Sanger, you can receive messages from our side, can you?" Richard asked.

"I can. And what is a Lieutenant Colonel doing in a test for our new rookie?" Sanger asked back.

"You see, Major Sanger, I ain't the kind of superior who hangs back and lets his goons do all the work. I'm the kind of guy who goes into the fray, take names and dominate the battlefield. In short, I kick ass." Richard answered back. "I'm going to tell you that you'll be impressed by Kyosuke's performance and my own as well, if I haven't gotten rusty with a Gespent."

"Hm. Bold words, but can you back them?"

"Watch." Richard answered back, as he throttled his Gespent forward quickly, catching up to Kyosuke. "Xander, cover my back and flanks!"

"Got that!" Gus responded back.

Richard opened up his assault by whipping off his mecha's machine-gun and firing off controlled bursts at a group of tanks, as they all made direct hits and caused the target drones to explode in a burst of fire. Gus immediately followed up with his own machine-gun fire, as it took out a nearby squadron of fighters.

Both of the young pilots dodged and weaved against the enemy shells and missiles that were coming their way, in short and swift movements, as they moved in a seperate area from Kyosuke and Excellen, who had their fair share of enemies.

"Can I ask you something, Kyosuke?" Excellen asked through the comms. "Was it your fault that the test model went down?"

"Well, it was defective. But I wasn't going to deny that I wasn't skilled enough to control it." Kyosuke answered back stoically.

"But he sure got a lot of skill. Stop devaluing yourself, Lieutenant Kyosuke." Richard added into the conversation. "You were a exemplary pilot. Not a single scratch was laid on the Wildraubtier before you were forced to transform, even with the odds against you."

"I am a gambler, Richter. That is who I am." Kyosuke stated as explanation for Richard.

"Less talking, more killing, Kyosuke and Excellen!" Sanger roared through the comms. "Richter is your superior, and he and Xander have been sweeping across the field taking more and more drones! If you do not want to shame yourselves, then pick up the pace!"

"I agree. Let's finish them off, shall we?" Excellen suggested.

"Roger that." Kyosuke answered back.

While Richard and Gus continued down the mock battlefield, Gus was suddenly struck by a tank shell onto the chest, which caused little damage, except for a black mark where the round exploded, and some superficial armour damage. He immediately fired off his chest missiles in retaliation to the offending tanks, blowing them to shreds.

"Xander, you should be having more focus on the battlefield. Letting your mind wander while we're having banter comes with consequences."

"R-Right." Gus replied in a shudder, as he was startled by the sudden hit on his mecha.

"Now then, who's up next-" Richard was about to say, before a high-velocity missile hit his Gespent on the visor, as it rattled the cockpit and jostled Richard over severely, as it also damaged the red visor with smouldering glass and metal, and damaged visual systems.

"Why you son of a...!" Richard cursed, as he immediately whipped out his machine-gun, and gunned down the fighters who were responsible for the direct hit, although the damage to his Gespent's visor has caused some of his rounds to go astray. "Tch, just when I was lecturing you, I end up making the same fault more severely. I'll need time to adjust with shaky vision in my camera."

"Got that." Gus answered back, as he fired off chest missiles to utterly destroy any stragglers of Richard's counterattack.

As they continued on, Richard began to recover his accuracy, as he has adjusted to the minor differences of his aim from the visual changes, and the two of them eventually reached the end of the battlefield, regrouping with Excellen and Kyosuke, who has slight damage on their Gespents in the form of holes in the armour.

"Well, I guess none of us came out of this experience unscathed, huh?" Richard quipped. "I guess I'm the butt-monkey this time, since this kind of damage isn't easily shrugged off."

"Hehe, you're quite funny when you say that, Richter." Excellen chuckled. "Good job, you guys, I thought it was going to be more difficult for you all."

"We are quite experienced, Excellen." Gus responded back. "And it seemed that Richter held Kyosuke in the same regard and respect as him and me."

"That was about all me and my mech could handle." Kyosuke stated.

"Excellent, terminate the exercise." Sanger ordered.

"Roger, Major, or is it boss?" Kyosuke asked back.

"Heh. Call me what you like." Sanger retorted back with a grunt.

"Just call him "Oyabun". That's Japanese for boss." Excellen suggested.

"Or perhaps you won't mind if I call you Sanger out of military influence, and Major Sanger in more formal occasions then?" Richard asked. "Do not ask me to change them. It's merely my way of respect to you. Unless you can suggest a better name for yourself for me to call you."

"A excellent suggestion, Excellen. As for you, Richter, that is agreeable and acceptable." Sanger answered back. "Now, return to base and report to me."

* * *

 _In the EFA North America Base..._

Everyone who took part in the combat exercise were now dressed back in their casual attire, as Kyosuke and Excellen were one pair walking together, with Richard and Gus being the other. Kyosuke seemed to have a bored expression, as he gave off a dull sigh.

"Good work. What's next? Dinner? Shower?" Excellen teased, as she wrapped a arm around Kyosuke with a teasing wink and a giggle.

"...First, the report." Kyosuke intoned back.

"Hey, here comes the boss!" Excellen called out, as she pointed at the approaching figure coming from one of the automated doors.

Sanger Zonvolt was a man that was clad in a long red officer cloak that had golden pauldrons and styled in a way that made him look like a royal officer, with golden stylish cuffs on the sleeves. He had short silver hair that were formed into small spiked wisps that was spread towards the back of his head, and his dark blue eyes burned with a sense of courage.

"Good, you are all here." Sanger declared with a tilt of his head.

"Major Sanger?" Kyosuke asked.

"You may call me 'Honcho'." Sanger calmly replied back. "Kyosuke, you will test pilot Project ATX's prototype."

"What is Project ATX then?"

"The purpose of the Project ATX, is to develop mobile assault weapons here at Langley Base." Sanger explained the purpose of the project.

"Then the mech I will be piloting will be the prototype that takes the place of the Gespent Mark II?"

"Maybe..." Sanger trailed off his word with a side-glance. "There are other mechs from other departments that are being tested as well."

"Right! The boss's mech will blow you away. I promise!" Excellen added with a chippy tone to her voice.

"You don't need to promise me anything." Kyosuke assured Excellen. "So this project has multiple objectives, right?"

"Project ATX was initiated to protect the Earth from future threats. But our top brass doesn't fully comprehend the severity of the situation, so we're training our troops to handle the impending crisis." Sanger explained Project ATX further.

"You're the last member of our team, Number 4, given that our two new cuties don't join up with you." Excellen said. "Other than me and Sanger, there's one more member of the ATX Team."

"ATX Team...?' Kyosuke asked, confused by the term.

"That's the name of the unit. We are happy to have you, Kyosuke. You have proven to be someone worthy of your place with us." Sanger complimented the pilot with a respectful smirk.

"Likewise." Kyosuke nodded back gently.

"If there is anything you want to know, just ask." Excellen said, before she then left the hallway.

"So, anything more we will need to report?" Gus asked back. "I'm assuming you're the command, since you're the leader of the team, and we're equal ranks, Major Sanger. I'm sure we have nothing more to discuss."

"Nothing more to report? Then you are free to leave." Sanger said.

"Likewise. We'll be returning back to our base temporarily. I'll leave a channel for you guys, so use it and holler if you need some help dealing with some DC assholes. I'm more than happy to make friends in a trial of fire." Richard casually said, as he strolled by Sanger and Kyosuke. "And by the way, next time I sortie, I'm bringing something more personal. Ta-ta till then! And don't forget to repair the visor for the loaned Gespent. One of my guys might need it, and I'll fork the cash over when it's done."

Richard then entered through the automated door to the exit, before he then summoned his sukima, and returned himself back to a small frontline base with a small building to rest and recover in, as well as a hangar to store any gained mechas inside. He saw that Reisen and Fox was having a few natural snacks around a campfire, as Fox had his helmet off.

"Hey. How did the two of you feel, being left alone at base to guard it?" Richard asked his comrades, as Reisen and Fox turned to acknowledge him.

"We found it quite peaceful, despite the prospect of war lingering around here. Worst we had were some wildlife that were spooked by our appearance." Fox reported back. "Besides, how did your combat test go? I take it you have proven that you're the best pilot in this world?"

"Ha ha, very funny, and no, I was nowhere that good." Richard grumbled with fake-annoyance. "Gus and I ended up getting hit, but the severity of the hits were different. Gus's the lucky one, the hit only dented his armour, compared to me getting a missile right on the visor, which knocked me around like a pinball in the cockpit, and fucked up my visuals. I managed to adapt quick enough, but it wasn't a thing I was happy with. I got careless, and I ended up paying for it. End of story."

"Hn. Well, that's unfortunate." Reisen replied back.

"Either way, we're going to be taking a break, until the real battles begin. When that time comes, I'll make sure you're booked with Gespent Mark IIs to fight with." Richard answered back. "Now, got room for one more? Gus isn't coming back for a while, until I come over to pick him up."

"Go ahead. It's nice to have a moment where we finally can truly get together." Fox answered back with a grin that showed his teeth.

"Truly said, truly said." Richard replied, as he sat opposite of them, and pulled out a metal skewer with marshmallows on them. "Now, let's talk about what we should know..."

* * *

 _A few weeks later..._

Richard and Gus returned back to the North America EFA Base, along with Reisen and Fox, who has his helmet back on to hide his head from prying eyes. As Reisen passed by, some of the male personnel gave her aroused look, and one even quietly whistled under his breath. However, the rabbit lady did not pay any attention to it, and just merely followed after Richard, who led them.

"So, I take it that the missing ATX Team member has returned?" Fox asked. "He must have had a hard mission if he was gone for that long." Fox commented. "Back where we were from, our team is almost never separated from each other."

"Now we get to meet him, isn't that nice?" Richard asked, before he noticed that their destination, one of the dorm rooms, was nearby. "Over here."

Richard then entered through the door, as he found Excellen talking to a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a orange military vest, black jeans, and orange boots. He also had red wraps around his forearms. And to everyone's surprise, Excellen was dressing in nothing but a towel around her waist, and her bras. Richard barely managed to hide his blush at the awkward situation, Gus's face turned completely red seeing this, and Reisen merely growls at Excellen's indecency, and Fox whistled a little at the sight.

"..Dr Radom grabbed him. He won't be back for a while." The man said to Excellen, although his voice was a little shaky, as if he was trying to hide his embarassment about Excellen's almost-naked state.

"I think bad luck just follows him." Excellen suggested with a shake of her head.

"She's talking to him about a new model." The man replied. "And um, Lieutenant..."

"Yes?" Excellen tilts her head with a smile.

"...Can you not walk around in just a towel?" The blonde asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hey come on, do you wanna check out my silky smooth skin?" Excellen asked, as she walked towards the man with a giggle.

At that moment, Richard decided to intervene before matters got messy, by coughing into his hand for attention, as the two speakers whirled to face him.

"Ahem, Excellen, I might be willing to take you up for that offer, but only just a few rubs and touches." Richard said, before he then looked back at Reisen with a fearful expression, as Reisen's expression darkened at his words. "Care to introduce this guy? You said he's the fourth member of the ATX team."

"Ah, right! You're Lieutenant Colonel Richter Chen and you're Major Xander Calwell! Major Sanger told me about you two, and he held you with high regard!" The man spoke, as he pointed to Richard and Gus, before he placed a hesitant salute. "Apologies, we didn't mean to have you walk in on such a awkward situation. My name is Brooklyn Luckfield, but I prefer my nickname 'Bullet'."

"At ease, soldier." Richard smirked. "I'm nothing like the stuck-up and high-horsed superiors in the top brass that you have to deal with. Although I will be still using military respect standards on the battlefield or in formal occasions, when we're just relaxing and chewing the fat together, you'll find a good companion in me, because we're all equals without our ranks."

"Is that... so?" Bullet asked, before he then sheepishly smiled. "I'm honoured to hear that, sir. I mean, Richter."

The door opened again, as Kyosuke strided in. "I'm back. ATX Team, let's start the-" He was about to say, before he saw Excellen's exposed state, and Bullet standing so close to her.

There was a moment of silence, as Kyosuke's expression did not change, before Gus spoke up.

"Oh, Kyosuke." Gus stated calmly. "We just arrived here, and we found Excellen like this. It would seem that she has just left the bath to dry off, before Bullet went to meet her. I assure you that nothing awkward implied here."

"Anyway, we're been called to a meeting." Bullet said, before he noticed Reisen and Fox. "Oh, I also heard that these two were also part of your squad, Lieutenant Colonel. Who are they?"

"Ah right, you haven't met my other Majors, Excellen and Bullet. This is Major Reisen Inaba, and this is Major Fox Mccloud." Richard introduced the duo to the others. "Kyosuke here has met them, if only briefly. They will be fighting alongside me in the battles to come. As for why Fox is in full gear? He simply has a mental disorder of preferring to be in full gear in all social occasions. It's a fair exchange for the insane amount of skill he possesses though. And don't mind Reisen's bunny ears. Those are just something she has on her head as a head accessory. But don't touch it, she's very protective about wearing them."

"Oh, look! It's a bunny-girl!" Excellen exclaimed, before she then rushed over to glomp Reisen in a hug. "I guess wishes do come true, right?"

Reisen silently eases Excellen off her, as she shakes her head. "Please do not do that. I do not appreciate having my privacy violated like that."

"Well, sorry!" Excellen cheerfully said. "I promise next time I'll ask before I do this again! But I can't endure not hugging something as cute as you, Rei-Rei?"

"Rei-Rei?" Reisen asked, before she then sighed. "Whatever suits you, Excellen."

"Brilliant! Now, just let me get dressed. I did just come out from water, you know!" Excellen said, before she then went into the bathroom of the dorm, and shut the door.

"Speaking of which, Kyosuke and Bullet." Richard said. "How did your mission go? I heard from Sanger through the comms that you met some trouble trying to escort a allied transport craft through a swarm of 'space-bugs', in my own terms from what I heard from the Major. Nothing went wrong, did it?"

"No. Our mission did not suffer any setbacks." Kyosuke stated. "Our Gespents have suffered some damage, but it's easily repairable. But I won't need it, since I will be piloting the test unit in the next sortie."

"So I see... So I see..." Richard said. "Anyway, to the meeting then. Where is it, Bullet?"

"At the Project ATX lab." Bullet answered back, pointing the direction to it.

"Thanks. We'll meet you there then." Richard said, before he then left with his group.


	3. Chapter 2: Iron Wolf and EXEC-HERO

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 2: Iron Wolf and EXEC-HERO

* * *

 _At the EFA North America Base's meeting room..._

"Scramble?" Marion Radom, the ATX Team's researcher, a crimson-haired mistress dressed in her typical white researcher coat, asked suspiciously, as all members of the meeting were present, including the elderly Japanese engineer Rishu Togo, dressed in a black hakama and geta, Kyosuke, Bullet, Excellen, Richard, Gus, Reisen and Fox.

"Yes. Dr Kazahara's carrier is under attack." Rishu spoke in a smooth voice. "He's close, but it looks like he's having trouble reaching our anti-air cannon coverage."

"So our mission is to take care of the attacking forces of Dr Kazahara's carrier, Engineer Rishu?" Richard asked.

"...And it is a good chance to test it." Marion added.

"Test what?" Rishu asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion of something.

"Lieutenant Kyosuke, may I have a word with you?" Marion asked, turning to Kyosuke.

"What is it? We need to hurry." Kyosuke stated impatiently, although his cold mask remained intact.

"Yes, about that." Marion nodded. "I want you to take that mech."

"That mech!? The Alteisen?" Kyosuke asked in surprise.

"It's called the Gespent Mark III." Marion corrected Kyosuke with her name for the mech.

"So it's a prototype of a new generation of Gespents." Gus commented. "It's interesting to try out. If Lieutenant Kyosuke declines, then I will voluntarily take the place as its pilot."

"That name will be authorised after the mech passes the weapons trial. And anyways..." Rishu interrupted with a cough. "I heard the Huckebein Mark II will be the next-gen fighter."

"Huckebein?" Fox asked. "What mech is that?"

"It's one of the personal projects of the other facilities, as Major Sanger told Lieutenant Colonel Richter." Bullet answered the question quickly.

"Excuse me! My Mark III will not lose to that hunk of junk!" Marion fumed.

"I don't see a difference between the two." Rishu calmly replied, in a attempt to defuse Marion's sudden anger.

"Anyways, the Gespent Mark III is ready for battle!" Marion exclaimed.

"So, you want it to be tested under live fire?" Kyosuke questioned back.

"Yes. And don't hold back, she can handle it. And she is far more better than the Wildraubtier that caused your transfer." Marion replied back.

"NO! The Alt is not ready for battle!" Rishu shouted back his complaint to the plan.

"I told you, it's the Gespent Mark III!" Marion yelled back.

"Alright, alright! Anyway, the mech is unstable, it needs to be adjusted." Rishu said, after calming down a little.

"As if. I don't want to hear anything from a guy who equipped a gigantic sushi knife to the Type O." Marion scoffed.

"S-Sushi Knife!? The sword is the soul of the samurai!" Rishu replied back in outrage.

"Master Rishu, I'm used to operating unstable mechs." Kyosuke told Rishu. "And, I have a personal interest in the Alt."

"Huh. You have a good eye, Lieutenant." Marion added with a smirk.

"I've never seen such a stupid mech in all of my life." Kyosuke continued on.

"S-Stupid!?" Marion hissed, as her eye twitched with barely controlled fury.

"Sorry... It's just a figure of speech." Kyosuke apologised immediately.

"I agree with you. What purpose does a stake driver have in a real war?" Rishu commented as well. "A samurai only needs his sword."

"Nonsense! This isn't feudal times. It's the Space Era!" Marion objected to Rishu's statement.

"I guess I'll just use the Revolver Stake like the Jet Magnum." Kyosuke replied. "They're both tailored for melee combat, right?"

"Well, if you say so..." Rishu sighed.

"Now that everyone's done, we gotta go!" Excellen chimed in with a urgent tone. "Don't we have a doctor to save?"

"Excellen's right. We've wasted too much time debating about the viability of the Alteisen as a unit to be sortied." Reisen agreed with a nod. "We must immediately set out before the carrier is destroyed with Dr Kazahara."

"Then I'll take the new one, the Alteisen." Kyosuke answered back.

"Are you sure!? Maybe you should take a unit you're used to." Bullet asked Kyosuke.

"Don't worry. It's based on the Gespent. And anyway, I'm coming too." Marion answered Bullet's question.

"You should let the young folks enjoy themselves, Marion." Rishu suggested.

"The young folks!? I'm young too!" Marion snapped back.

"It looks like that this is going to take some time, Excellen." Kyosuke stated.

"We don't have time. If anything happens to him, he'll haunt you... with his girlfriend." Excellen warned Kyosuke.

"I know. As soon as it's ready, I'll be on my way." Kyosuke replied back calmly.

"OK. And bring some extra weapons with you. You'll never know when you might need them." Excellen answered back.

"And don't forget, Fox and Reisen are in need of a mech to pilot. You'll need all the firepower you can get for each and every mission." Richard reminded Rishu and Marion.

"Do not worry about that. It has been taken care of." Rishu replied. "I've repaired the Gespent Mark II that you have damaged in the combat test, and the base has plenty of spare Gespent Mark IIs for any qualified pilots. But the question is, will your friends be able to pilot them?"

"We are sure." Reisen answered back.

"Good. I've made sure to give the sortied Gespent Mark II their standard loadouts." Marion added.

"That's much appreciated." Fox thanked Marion and the others.

"Right. I'll meet you all at the rendezvous point." Richard said. "Xander, Reisen, Fox, make sure your mech are at optimal state, and that you're familiar enough to control them. I'll meet all of you when I have sortied my own mech out for battle."

"Roger that." Kyosuke answered back.

"Very well. We do want to see what the UF has in store for us." Marion added. "I'm sure that you have your own assault suit projects."

Soon, everyone left the meeting room, as they prepared themselves for their sortie.

* * *

 _After some time, in a location not too far away from the EFA North American Base..._

A large transport carrier was being assaulted by a squadron of fighters, as the carrier bore the emblem of the EFA, and behind the squadron of DC fighters was one of the slender and sharp mechs that the Unmei Force had seen on the projection of the world in their base.

"What the... It's just a carrier!" A young and brash male voice rang from the triangular mech. "Shoot it down already!"

"Where is Sanger!? We can't hold out much longer!" Another male voice, this one more mature and refined, was heard from the assaulted carrier.

Soon, from the horizon, another EFA carrier appeared, being escorted by two mechs. One of them was a heavily armoured and bulky mech, with a triple-barrelled machine cannon mounted on its left arm, a large stake-like weapon on its right arm, and a pair of shoulder-mounted projectile launchers. It also had large rear verniers, and it was mostly red with black around the edges and joints of the mech, as well as a horn sticking from its forehead. The other was Richard's personal mecha, as the tinted-purple orb in its chest is humming gently and glowing softly as well.

"Did we make it!?" Kyosuke shouted from the red mech.

"It looks like we did." Richard answered the question. "The other carrier seems to be doing fine for now."

"Hey! Reinforcements! And models that's not in the database!" The DC leader exclaimed. "I thought the EFA only had a Gespent. A red unicorn, and a yellow super mech... That's new."

"That red PT must be...!" The man in the carrier spoke with astonishment.

"Excellen, Bullet, you guys ready?" Sanger asked his subordinates.

"Sir, can we use the M13 Shotgun and the Steel Knife from the carrier?" Bullet asked his Major.

"No. Reisen has already ordered for the use of the Steel Knife, and the M13 Shotgun is given to Fox. They currently out-rank you, so their request has more priority than yours." Sanger denied.

"I require the Steel Knife for close-range combat, Lieutenant Bullet." Reisen told Bullet. "And your Gespent Mark II TT has the T-Link Rippers. It would be best if we were to use the weaponry. And Excellen seems to be a ranged combatant, so giving her the knife would be a pointless endeavour."

"I see..." Bullet said back.

"Enough talk. Sortie, ATX Team!" Sanger ordered his men.

From the team's carriers, the team's mech were deployed out into the battlefield, first starting with Excellen's blue Gespent Mark II, then Bullet's silver Gespent Mark II TT, which seemed to be very similar to the Gespent Mark II on the outside, and then Sanger's own mech, the Grungust Type O, which was a golden mech that was clad with heavy armour with a stocky stature, as well as drills on its shoulders, and a metallic crown on its head, and a star-shaped crest with green glass on its chest. Then came Richard's companions, with Reisen in the same black Gespent Mark II that Richard used for the combat test, Gus in his red Gespent, and Fox in another blue Gespent.

"Looking good, Gespent Mark III." Marion commented from the team carrier.

"You can't deploy a defective unit...!" The male from the other carrier spoke.

"Defective!? How can you say that!? The Mark III can..." Marion was about to retort, before Richard interrupted their conversation.

"Ahem. Is this Jonathan Kazahara, the escorted researcher speaking?" Richard asked the male from the other carrier.

"...Yes. And who are you? I don't recognise someone like you in the EFA." Jonathan answered back.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Richter Chen of the United Frontier. We are allied with the EFA, and have come as extra assistance for your safe return." Richard professionally stated his identity and his intentions.

"Assault 1 to all units, escort the carrier out of danger and take out the enemies." Sanger relayed his orders to Kyosuke, Bullet and Excellen.

"Roger that." Kyosuke responded back.

"Ditto here. Major Xander, Major Reisen, Major Fox. Split up and start the clean-up operation." Richard responded back. "I'll deal with the leader if he tries to interfere with you."

"Got it." Fox answered back to Richard.

"Are you sure about this, Kyosuke?" Bullet asked.

"It has a lot more horsepower than the Gespent. I just got to get used to it." Kyosuke said back stoically.

"Watch out, there are AMs among the enemy!" Jonathan called out from the carrier. "The EOTI mechs have made it to mass production. They're serious about this!"

"So you mean the one that the young leader of this squadron is piloting a Assualt Mech, Dr Kazahara?" Richard asked back with a sly tone. "You forget that you have not one but two super robots at your defence. Besides, Dr Radom plans to test the 'Gespent Mark III' in live fire, as well as the Mark II Custom. What better situation is there?"

"H-Hey!" Johnathan shouted, outraged by the reply.

"How lucky for me to see some new models. I'm tired of sim training." The young pilot of the enemy mech spoke with enthusiasm in his voice. "Let's play a real war game!"

"War game!?" Bullet spoke, as it caused him to become furious at the pilot brushing off war as a mere game, before Richard then opened his comms to the pilot.

"Oi. You a gamer?" Richard asked with a even tone.

"Yeah? What of it?" The enemy pilot asked back.

"Kid, you really picked the wrong side to fight for." Richard sighed. "This scenario is way above your current level, moron. Just look at your own composition of forces. Generic fighters against Personal Troopers and two humanoid bots with far more power in their pinky to destroy all of your escorts? Either you're braindead, or you're suicidal, believing that you actually have a chance to win."

"W-What!?" The pilot spoke, as he seemed more surprised than angered by Richard's taunt.

"Let me put in terms we're both familiar with. I'm a maxed-level badass, inside a end-game mecha. It would take nothing short of a major villain with his trademark unit to give me a fair fight. And you? Kid, just listening to you, you're just a fresh and green pilot who just came out of the tutorial. Even if you aced the tutorial scenarios, it means none if you can't walk the talk, and back up your words with something more powerful. And not to mention that your mech is elite mook material. Yes, it's a elite, but it's still a mook. A M-O-O-K. I'll be nice and give you a choice. Back out, and grind against some easier opponents, before you go challenging me, because next time, I'm going to make you head for the bad ending where you die a miserable death, or you can resist and tempt trying a Unwinnable Boss Battle that does not fall in Cutscene Boss territory. By the way, I think you need a little reminder. In this wargame, it's hardcore, permadeath or bust. You die, there's only the Game Over screen coming for you. No resets, no saves, no loads. A pure Ironman experience, and I've survived it at the most realistic difficulty ever, once. I'll beat it again easily with all the transferred stats and experience I gained. Which means I'm much more experienced than the likes of you."

Richard then placed his clasped hands under his chin, as he smiled, while the enemy pilot was shocked.

"So, kid. Make your move. This decision affects the rest of your gameplay, so choose. Wisely." Richard snarkily added one last statement, emphasising the last few words.

The pilot was silent for a moment, before he then began to spew curses at Richard so vilely.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES, YOU UPSTART LITTLE-" The uncontrollable pilot was about to fume, before Richard cut his comms to the enemy pilot, cutting him off mid-rant.

"Well then, I guess the kid's really braindead after all." Richard said. "So, who wants to start the slaughter?"

"Lieutenant Colonel... What... What was all that about?" Bullet asked, awed by how Richard roasted the enemy pilot with gaming terms, as Gus sighed heavily through the comms, at how his friend did a thing that seemed stupid to him.

"Oh, it's just common knowledge for gamers. Kid's a salty noob who only played one or two games in his past." Richard casually stated. "I bet he only got the meaning of half of what I said, because it's all a basic gamer like him knows, while the rest is technical gibberish that only the prestigious elite dedicated gamers can understand."

"Woah, you're a real piece of work, Richie! I can't believe that you managed to say that all so professional-like!" Excellen complimented Richard.

"Richie? Well, if that's your preferred name, Lieutenant Excellen, I won't mind you calling me that." Richard replied with a warm tone, before he then spoke again. "Ah well, Lieutenant Kyouske, Major Sanger, I think I have talked a little too much. But hey, at least it bought time for you to make your final checks to see if you're tip-top shape for battle right?"

"...You are a very strange man, Richter." Sanger said. "But yes, it was a effective strategy, stalling the enemy commander with words. I suspect Kyosuke is getting the hang of using the Gespent Mark III or Alteisen."

"...It pulls when I rev it up. I gotta figure it out." Kyosuke muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Lieutenant Kyosuke. Splitting your concentration on the battlefield is a bad idea. I doubt the kid inside that mech will be ranting for long, and he'll begin the attack on us." Richard replied. "Let us take the initiative for them, eh?"

"If he's going to bark some more, let him. I'm not interested in what he has to say." Kyosuke responded back, uninterested in what Richard said before as well.

"Ha! Truely spoken indeed!" Richard said, before he then activated his comms to the young pilot in the enemy mech.

"-AND I'LL SHOVE THEM RIGHT UP WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE, AND THEN-" The pilot continued to rage.

"Oi, kid. Guess what. We get first initiative." Richard replied back. "Clench your ass, and hope the first volley doesn't trash you in one hit."

"-Huh?" The pilot was left confused.

Richard then launched forward, as the hatches on his mecha's arm shunted open to reveal high-caliber cannons with long barrels, as he fired off a few opening shots that took out some of the fighter vanguard of the DC forces.

"Hey! You cheated!" The pilot roared. "And cheaters don't prosper! I'll kill you for that!"

"Sorry, but Talking ain't a free action." Richard retorted back with a snigger. "Your fault for believing that."

Soon, the rest of Richard's team fell upon the fighter squads, as they were destroying the front lines of the fighter quite quickly, as Reisen used the Gespent Machinegun to take out any attacking fighters, while Fox was getting close and personal with the fighters, and blowing a large group of them with each shotgun burst, and Gus was using missiles to attack the enemy mech, which seemed to be dodging quite well.

"We've wasted enough time. Assist Richter and his team, Excellen and Kyosuke!" Sanger ordered his subordinates. "Bullet, rush to the transport, and take down any enemies that will try to approach it."

"Roger roger~!" Excellen cooed, as she rushed forward, as she gunned down a flank of fighter with dazzling accuracy.

"Alright, here we go, Alt." Kyosuke replied, as the Alteisen immediately rushed forward at a speed much faster than the Mark II Gespents, as he used his arm-mounted Autocannon, to gun down the remaining fighters.

"What the... H-How!?" The enemy pilot cried.

"Well, I wasn't joking, mate. If you want to, I'll give you a fair fight. One-on-one." Richard said. "Besides, I'd waste your scrawny ass across the floor even with just my arm-cannons. Fuck that, I'll beat with just four shots."

"You... HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!?" The pilot roared, as he throttled the mech forward, as he readied the railgun that was in its hand, as it fired off blue blasts of energy that zipped across the skies with electric sparking inside the projectiles.

Richard moved the mech around, easily predicting where the attacks were going.

"I'm sorry, did I touch a nerve? Big mistake coming close, because you just made it easier for me to hit you, as it would be easier to hit me at this range!" Richard answered back, as he readied his arm-cannons.

As the shells were fired from them, they immediately impacted the legs of the mech, as the powerful ordinance in them immediately scraps both legs, causing the pilot to retreat back.

"N-No!" The pilot exclaimed. "This can't be happening!"

"Oh, but it is." Richard smirked, as his mech rushed towards the damaged robot, which has been slowed down with the loss its leg thrusters. "Now, let me complete your disarming."

He then fired off two more cannon shots, that took out the arms by the joints, as the severed metallic limbs fell to the ground with the railgun still in them, as the enemy pilot was left with only the torso and head, which is already damaged from the loss of their connected parts.

"This... In just four shots... I'm humiliated to the worst kind of Game Over!?" The pilot said. "Damn you... DAMN YOU!"

The mech then turned around. "Just you wait! I'll get a even better prototype to fight with, and I'll be the one taunting on your corpse!" The pilot replied. "Mark my words, you have not seen the last of me, Tenzan Nakajima!"

The enemy mech that Tenzan was piloting limped away, shaking heavily from the loss of its aerodynamic limbs to maintain its flight stability.

"Let the kid go. He's already useless when I destroyed his arms." Richard told Sanger and Team ATX. "Besides, what's a kid like him going to do? Come back with a big fuck-off gun and snipe me from afar to destroy me?"

"You shouldn't tempt fate, Richter..." Fox warned Richard.

"Bah, don't be a stick in the mud, Fox. Even if such a scenario occurs, it'll take more than that you put me out of commission with my trusty EXEC-HERO by my side." Richard replied back.

"Is it over?" Kyosuke asked.

"...Yes. Although I'm not pleased by the score..." Marion said from her carrier. "But... the Mark III proved itself useful and effective."

"Well, I'm not surprised. I didn't handle the mech well." Kyosuke responded back.

"And don't forget, the AMs are made to be aerial attackers, and so are difficult to fight in a land-based PT." Johnathan added his suggestion to the conversation.

"So then, Dr Kazahara. What was in your carrier?" Sanger asked.

"My cargo, which is the Tesla Drive." Johnathan answered back, eliciting a gasp from Marion.

"The Tesla Drive!?" Marion asked with a shocked tone.

"...Yes. My lab has been working on miniaturising it for use in mechs." Johnathan responded back.

"Hm..." Reisen replied back.

"Alright, all units, return to base. We have a report to make for a certain friend of ours." Richard ordered his teammates to return to the carrier they sortied from, as Team ATX followed after them.

* * *

 _At the EFA Base in North America..._

"So, they have AMs in their test phase and F-32 Shwerts that hasn't been deployed yet." Commander Greg asked Sanger and Richard, who are present in his command room.

"Yes... It's safe to assume that the EOTI is planning a mutiny." Sanger answered back.

"That is reasonable, considering the Far East Brigade has battled a similar outfit." Greg said with a nod of his head.

"Commander Greg, if I may state my opinion." Richard asked in a formal manner. "I would like to report that the team were quite lucky that the enemy mech was a test model, and the pilot who was using it was a greenhorn with little war experience. If this mech was to be produced, I shudder to think what it will do against our Gespents, especially when they modify and evolve the design into far more prominent and powerful versions."

"Your concern is noted, Lieutenant Colonel Richter." Greg spoke to Richard with a understanding tone. "What is Bian thinking, doing such things? He's the one who warned the world of the alien threat. Major Sanger, you may leave."

"As you wish, Commander." Sanger replied, as he turned and left in thought.

"Now, Lieutenant Colonel, I do not suspect you of treason or deceit, but I wish to ask, where have you acquired this 'EXEC-HERO' super robot, that shares many common features with the Grungust Type-O, owned by Sanger?" Greg asked.

"Ah, it has been discussed between the members of Team ATX with me." Richard answered back. "I will tell you the same thing I have told them: This mech was a production made by a robot production and research company whose name has been long faded from history, although they are known to be unsung legends of creating such monstrosities like my EXEC-HERO." Richard lied without a single sign of betraying the lie. "When I found a DC regiment that was harassing the scientists and engineers, I have sortied out with a team of Gespents MK II, with my own custom one in the lead. It was there that I lost my Gespent, and the lives of my squad, in exchange for the total defeat of the regiment. In goodwill, the scientists and engineers forged EXEC-HERO in secrecy, quickly enough for me to use it for the first time against a second regiment, who has come to rescue what remained of the first regiment that assaulted this place. It worked well enough, and I managed to escape unharmed, as well as ensuring the protection of the lives of the scientists and engineers that my eternal gratitude goes to."

Greg is left silent for a moment, before he then sighs.

"I see, I see. Perhaps it would be best that such a powerful robot is kept in your hands, Lieutenant Colonel. Although I must warn you that there will be others among my army that will vie to have this mech." Commander Greg warned Richard.

"Don't worry, Commander. If anyone wants EXEC-HERO, they will be risking execution by my squad for treason against me, and breach of the alliance pact we have made." Richard said. "Permission to leave, Commander?"

"Granted." Greg nodded. "Godspeed to you, Lieutenant Colonel Richter."

"Godspeed to you as well, Commander Greg. I hope that peace will come soon." Richard saluted crisply, before leaving through the command room door.


	4. Chapter 3: Hiryu Custom vs Aerogaters

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 3: Aerogaters vs. Hiryu Custom

* * *

 _At the EFA North America Base's main meeting room..._

"The South Pole?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yes. The launch ceremony for the Shirogane will be held there. The EOTI's new mech will be there too." Sanger briefed his team, as well the four UF pilots that were inside the room.

"The Shirogane... That is supposed to one of the flagships for the EFA, Major Sanger. Is that right?" Richard asked back, before Bullet could ask anything, as he immediately closed his mouth. "If I recall correctly, it is classified as a Space-Noah class carrier, capable of working optimally in both aerial and space conditions."

"That is indeed correct, Lieutenant Colonel." Sanger nodded.

"Interesting. Anyways, I'm concerned about the EOTI's new mech." Kyosuke voiced his concerns with a concerned tone.

"I think that they may really be planning a mutiny." Bullet suggested as well.

"If that's the best they got for now, then there's is nothing to worry about. Even if they mass-produced that mech, we would easily take them down." Fox remarked.

"Even so, if that's true, then the ceremony will be explosive." Kyosuke stated.

"We'll make sure that the ceremony will go smoothly, Kyosuke." Gus assured the hardened pilot. "Our assistance is all that is needed to guarantee the safety of the Shirogane."

"Major Xander raises a good point. We will be there for security, just in case." Sanger said. "We'll also rendezvous with the Hiryu Custom off of Alexandria Island in Antarctica."

"The Hiryu Custom?" Bullet asked.

"Don't you know anything? The Hiryu Custom is..." Excellen responded with a jolly tone.

"...The 1st space expedition ship turned battleship." Bullet finished the sentence for Excellen, earning a amused chuckle from the orange-haired lady.

"Good job! I'll be waiting for you in my office, okay?" Excellen asked with a teasing tone.

"Y-You don't have a office, do you!?" Bullet exclaimed, flustered by Excellen's response.

"Major- Excellen, please refrain from making such jokes please..." Reisen pleaded.

"Anyway, we will be sortieing soon." Sanger concluded the briefing. "Be prepared by the hour. Dismissed."

* * *

 _Near the Alexandria Islands..._

The airspace was already being contested, as various blue beetle-like mechanoids were swarming the airspace, as they fired off ringed lasers at a duo of fighters, and a large carrier with a long bow and a red painted hull.

The carrier containing the ATX Team and the UF pilots appeared, as the back hatches were already opening, preparing to deploy the units for battle.

"Prepare for deployment!" Sanger ordered. "Most of this mission will be underwater, due to the thrusters on our machines being too weak to allow sustained aerial combat. Underwater, optical weapons, like lasers, will be useless in this terrain. For you all, your recommended load-out should be consisting of physical weapons, such as the M95 Machinegun."

"That has been taken care of." Reisen answered back. "Not much has been changed from our loadout in the previous mission. We'll proceed as planned. Rules of engagement is to eliminate all enemies in the area, is that right, Major?"

"That is correct, Major Reisen." Sanger responded. "I'll leave it up to your leader to decide what your orders will be. I'll make mine: Assault 1 to all units, protect the Hiryu Custom from the Aerogaters!"

"Ok, Boss!" Excellen chimed in.

"This is Assault 4. Roger." Kyosuke briefly reported as well.

"This is Assault 3. Roger!" Bullet answered back.

"Doc, can my Alt go underwater?" Kyosuke asked the scientist on the carrier.

"My Mark III knows no limit. So if you can handle it..." Marion answered the question with a prideful air in her voice.

"So it's all up to me, huh?" Kyosuke remarked. "Got it."

The Gespents immediately drop down into the sea, as they land on the sea floor, and prepare for battle, while the EXEC-Hero was floating in the air.

"Lieutenant Colonel... How is it that you're able to sustain flight?" Sanger questioned Richard.

"This mech is equipped with high-grade verniers and thrusters. It can maintain flight in the air." Richard answered back. "That doesn't mean that I'll be at an advantage. You have the water to distort the lasers and make them easier to avoid or block. I don't. So these are the Aerogaters that Lieutenant Bullet has seen, and that you have all encountered, Major Sanger?"

"Indeed." Sanger grunted.

"There's many of them. That doesn't mean that I'm a bit intimidated. I'll clear them all out before they can even lay a scratch on the Hiryu Custom." Richard stated.

"Hmph! So that's the ATX Team, and the pilot group from the UF." A gruff and rude female voice rang through the team's comms, through one of the fighters that is deployed. "While we're piloting fighters, they show up in flashy PT test models, and some sort of strange mech."

"What are you...?" A calm and gentle male voice was heard from the other fighter.

"Well, I guess test pilots are better than nothing." The female voice muttered.

"U-Um, Lieutenant... You just met them, please don't be rude." The male fighter pilot responded back to his more blunt partner.

"Wow, it's quite a bed of nails." Excellen quipped.

"Lieutenant Katina Tarask and Lieutenant Russel Bagman, I presume?" Richard asked. "It seems that you have quite the warm welcome for us."

"It's all just fun and games, huh?" Katina, the female pilot snorted. "Especially to a pilot of a flashy mech like you. But of course, you guys have the thicker armour. It must be a joyride for you all, huh?"

"With all due respect, we're risking ourselves too for-" Bullet was about to object.

"Lieutenant Katina, I would like you to understand that we are here to take the brunt of the assault. The reason we have the armour is to withstand the enemy's main assault, so that you won't be hit by it." Richard stated the truth bluntly. "You may be a good fighter pilot, but all it takes is a direct hit to destroy your fighter. You aren't safe fighting amidst the chaos. Let us take over and deal with the Aerogaters."

"Enough. The mission comes first." Kyosuke interrupted Richard. "Can you handle the enemies around the Hiryu, pilot?"

"Of course I can. Who do you think you're talking to!? And you!" Katina exclaimed, referring to Richard. "You better make yourself useful. If you can talk that pretty, then you better have good skills."

"Trust me, Lieutenant, I don't plan on disappointing." Richard stated with a amused tone.

"The XO is right, like attracts like." A female crew-member aboard the Hiryu stated.

"Y-Yes..." A young female voice was heard from the Hiryu's comms.

"They sure are spirited, aren't they?" A elderly and experienced male voice also rang from the Hiryu. "Oh, Captain... Don't cry."

"Major Xander, Major Reisen, Major Fox. Split up and deal with all enemy flanks separately." Richard ordered his team members. "I'll take the front flank for myself."

They all complied, as the underwater Gespents made their move, moving towards the various groups of enemies, taking hip-shots at the enemy with both shotgun and machine-gun fire, as some of them manage to land on the enemy, and deal significant damage on them, if not outright destroy them on a perfectly precise direct hit, as they exploded in a plume of fire and smoke.

"Take this! Plasma Cutter!" Bullet cried, as he immediately lunged out of the water with his silver beam sword at the ready, cleaving the enemy Aerogater into two, as the halves exploded spectacularly.

Kyosuke noticed that there were two Aerogaters charging him simultaneously, as he dodged the first one, before he was forced to guard against the other one, crossing his arms to block the Aerogater from charging into the main body. The Aerogater then flew away, before Kyosuke gave it a retaliatory autocannon shot, that managed to hit its critical systems, destroying it in one go.

Richard was drawing the attention of multiple enemies, as he used the arm cannons to destroy Aerogaters left and right with a single shot, rarely missing, due to his aim being wonky from having to dodge and shoot at the same time. His shots didn't always manage to destroy some of his enemies, but coupled with missiles from Russel and Katina, his flank was being quickly cleared, as the Hiryu Custom immediately made its way further from the enemies, to avoid being fired upon.

"Alright, enemies are cleared on my side." Richard reported to his allies. "What's your status?"

"The ATX Team managed to clear away most of the Aerogaters on our side, leaving only the furthest alive." Sanger said.

"Seems like my side is clear as well." Gus answered back.

"Well, you're pretty good, for a self-confident bastard." Katina made a back-handed compliment towards Richard. "Where did you learn that skill?"

"I spent quite a while fighting with it." Richard answered back briefly. "Lieutenant Katina, would you mind if I hail the Hiryu Custom?"

"Pfft. Sure, whatever." Katina scoffed.

"Hiryu Custom, this is Lieutenant Richter Chen of the United Forces pilot squad. We are allied with the EFA until further situations occur." Richard introduced himself to the crew on the ship.

"I see. I am Lefina Enfield, the captain of the Hiryu Custom." The young female voice reveals herself as the captain.

"And I am Sean Webley, the XO of this ship. It is a pleasure to meet an ally as talented and passionate as you, Richter." The elderly male voice introduced himself as well.

"I am Eun Hyojin, the communications officer of this ship." The other female voice in the ship stated.

"I see, I will remember those names." Richard answered back. "Now then, we should immediately depart for-"

He never finished his sentence, as many more Aerogaters warped into the area.

"Ugh, more of them!?" Bullet complained.

"If you can't handle it, get outta your mech! I'll pilot it for ya, and do a better job at it!" Katina retorted.

"You're unbelievable! No way I'd do that!" Bullet exclaimed.

"There's another contact fast approaching!" Eun announced. "It's a unknown signature!"

"Looks like it's a full house today, so it seems." Sean remarked.

Suddenly, the newcomer immediately came into view, as it was a silver knight-like super robot with long sharp wings on its back, a royal sword in one hand, purple joints, and yellow talon-like protrustions on the base of its feet.

"What IS that!?" Katina blurted out.

"It's a flying humanoid!" Bullet yelled.

'Wow, it's all spikey! Who is that... Dr Radom?" Excellen asked.

Marion did not respond at all, although the new figure caught Richard's attention.

' _Cybuster... It's already here...? Then that means that the disaster at the North Pole is about to happen. And 'he' will be there..._ ' Richard thought with unease. ' _I better work fast, before something really bad happens after the events come to pass._ '

"It doesn't look like enemy backup." Kyosuke answered back. "And it seems quite similar to your mech in several aspects, Lieutenant Colonel. Do you know what it is?"

"No... I have no clue either." Richard fibbed naturally. "I haven't seen this kind of mech anywhere I have went."

"Where are we?" A feline male voice was heard on the other side.

"It looks pretty cold..." A feline female voice responded back.

"I see icebergs... Is this the North Pole?" A young male voice rang within the Cybuster.

"No, it's not." Sean answered the question.

"Masaki, there's a call from that ship." The female cat voice stated.

"You're in the South Pole, off of Alexander Island." Sean clarified the situation for Masaki, the pilot of the Cybuster. "Identify yourself. What is the make of your mech?"

"Why do you want to know?" Masaki asked back, a bit suspicious.

"As you can see, our hands are full with the Aerogaters before us. So, if you don't want us to attack you, identify yourself!" Sean responded with a forceful tone.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for you, I have to find someone, before-" Masaki tried to say.

"Masaki, the bug-like machine...!" The female cat voice warned Masaki, as several Aerogaters floated towards the Cybuster.

"Are they after the Cybuster?" Masaki said. "What the hell is that!? Are those the Aerogaters you were talking about earlier!? Tell me!?"

"If you identify yourself, then I'll tell you." Sean offered.

"Forget it!" Masaki cried, before cutting communications and attacking the Aerogaters with magically-enhanced missiles that took out the enemies surrounding him.

"We should stay away from him, just to be safe." Gus suggested. "He seems like that he'll help clear out the Aerogaters for us."

"Then our job isn't done. Continue clearing the battlefield of hostiles, all of you!" Richard commanded.

Everyone continued their task of clearing the enemies out, as the Cybuster was tearing through the field, charging through enemies with a strange aura, and firing off phoenix-shaped projectiles that immediately blew the enemy out of the skies.

Sanger immediately leapt out of the sea, wielding a colossal blade in his machine's hands, before swinging it in a massive arc that caught many Aerogaters in the attack, bisecting them quite cleanly, as the pieces exploded from damage.

Kyosuke then locked onto the last remaining Aerogater in the battlefield, as he immediately unloaded the Revolver Stake from his machine's hand, before leaping at it, and thrusting the spiked weapon through the alien machine, as it scored a direct hit on the central systems, causing the Aerogater to explode.

The Cybuster then turned to the group. "...Finished?" Masaki asked.

"M-Masaki! Take a look at this!" The male cat voice shouted.

"It's him! Where is he!?" Masaki demanded, with a tone of urgency.

"Near the ice fields!" The same cat answered back.

"That bastard! He was in the South Pole! Let's go, Shiro! Kuro!" Masaki roared with rage, before the Cybuster transformed into its fighter form, and boosted out of the battlefield with a unimaginable speed.

"Unknown mech leaving the area." Eun reported.

"My, it's like the wind." Sean commented about the speed.

"Not even the Tesla Drive could produce such a speed alone." Marion added her opinion.

"I wonder who he is... I think I heard him say meow..." Excellen wondered.

"Judging from his voice, he must be the same age as me." Bullet deduced.

"Maybe it was a talking cat just before!" Excellen suggested. "Y'know, like the one that wears boots!"

"Cut the chitchat, guys." Kyosuke told everyone.

"Kyosuke's right. Let's get back to business." Sanger agreed.

"Eun, where is the mech headed?" Lefina asked her officer.

"Judging from its direction of flight, it's destination is Coatsland." Eun analysed.

"Coatsland!?" Lefina gasped with shock. "He's going to the ceremony!?"

"I have a bad feeling about this... Let's hurry there ASAP!" Sean stated.

' _Well, I should have expected this. Let's hope that things play out without any complications... I really don't want to meet that person at all..._ ' Richard thought with worry.

Everyone returned back into the carrier they sortied from, as both it and the Hiryu Custom flew out of the area.

"How much longer to Coatsland?" Lefina asked.

"10 minutes, with the current speed." Sean answered back.

"I've found some data on that mech, Captain." Eun stated. "The Far East Brigade's recon unit made contact with it earlier before."

"It wasn't an Aerogater mech, was it?" Sanger asked through the comms.

"If it was, then it must be a traitorous defective unit. Either way, it looks like some mystical god than some alien robot." Richard suggested.

"It doesn't look like it's from TLI or Mao Industries either." Sean added.

"Definitely not Mao Industries. But TLI could have made such a beautiful mech, one as sleek as that one." Marion commented.

"Is it EOTI's then?" Kyosuke asked, when it was his turn to comment.

"We can't deduce that yet, Kyosuke." Reisen responded.

"Either way, I have this feeling, that if all of them meet in Antarctica, something may happen." Sanger stated.

"Daitetsu is already there. And the Shirogane should be able to launch and counter the threats that may appear, if there is need for it." Sean answered back.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that rattled the atmosphere around them, shaking both carriers quite strongly, as Sanger fell to the ground with a grunt of pain.

"An explosion!? How close was it!?" Kyosuke roared through the comms.

"What happened? Report, please!" Lefina exclaimed as well.

"There was a huge explosion at the Coatsland Base, ma'am!" Eun reported.

Richard noticed the explosion in the distance, as he instinctively tightened his jaw.

"What!?" Lefina gasped.

"What about the Shirogane and the Guests?" Sean quickly raised another question.

"Unclear, but that explosion... It could be devastating to those caught in it!" Eun concluded. "If there was an attack there, then-"

Suddenly the communications received a globally broadcast signal. "Wh-What's this!? A worldwide broadcast!" Eun stuttered. "Patching it through to our channel!"

"Mankind has nowhere to run! We need to take a stand and fight these aliens!" A authorative male voice was heard from the other side. "I declare the armed unification of Earth under my secret faction, the Divine Crusaders! Fight for the future of mankind with us! Unite under the sword of the Divine Crusaders!"

Everyone was silent, as the broadcast looped itself over again, before Eun shut it off.

"Report the damage on Coatsland base..." Lefina asked with a solemn expression.

"80% of the base is demolished. The Shirogane is wrecked. All PT units were wiped out." Eun reported back. "But, the EOTI's new mech, the Granzon can't be found anywhere, no fragments of it."

At the mention of 'Granzon', Richard clenched his fists, as Sanger got up, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Dr Bian Zoldark's EOTI has shown its true self." Sanger declared. "

"You mean...!" Bullet exclaimed with surprise.

"It was a declaration of war from the EO- No, from the DC." Kyosuke stated.

"All clear. The Granzon and that flyer we encountered were theirs." Excellen stated.

"So they've been preparing for this all along! Damn them!" Katina roared.

"Bian and his faction, plan to fight the EFA by themselves?" Lefina asked.

"I assure you, Dr Bian will not make any mistakes. He possesses a quality that no scientist has, and that is why he is known as the 'Prodigy' among other scientists."

Richard soon cut the comms off on his end, as he was still in the cockpit of the EXEC-Hero, as he clenched his head.

"So it was him after all..." Richard muttered. "There's only one person who could pilot the monster that is the Granzon... I guess it's inevitable... Facing someone like him, I have to prepare."


	5. Chapter 4: Blue and White Angel

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 4: White and Blue Angel

* * *

 _At the EFA_ _North America Base's command room._

"You will take control of the ATX team, Lefina." Greg told Lefina, as they were in the room with both team leaders, Richard and Sanger. "They're a bit eccentric, but they're ace pilots."

Lefina merely looked away, as if she didn't believe his words. He noticed the expression, as he spoke again. "Something wrong?" He asked her.

"N-No sir, I think we can trust them." Lefina responded with a stutter, snapping her head back towards the commander. "I was just lost in thought."

"How did the invasion of Marquesas island go, sir?" Sanger asked.

"It was a total loss." Greg reported with a solemn shake of his head.

"A total loss?" Lefina repeated with a frown on her lips.

"Yes, they counterattacked with AMs and the UCC jammed the military satellites." Greg continued.

"And Columba Space Station...?" Sanger asked again.

"Yes, as it stands. The EFA has no eyes and ears." Greg replied back.

"90% of the troops stationed in outer space took part in the mutiny. Maier made it all happen." Sean added.

"He certainly upholds the Branstein name." Greg admitted with a sigh, before he noticed Richard. "And you, Lieutenant Colonel... What seems to be on your mind?"

Richard seemed to have a melancholic expression on his face, as he slowly turned to Greg. "I can't believe it... The leader of the DC was the prodigy of this world's scientists..." He answered back with a betrayed look on his face. "With his words, DC ceased to be a organisation of pro-earth terrorists... They have become a official military faction. And with those words, they have set up their own casus belli to recruit followers for their cause... The war is only going to get worse from here."

"You seem to be troubled, Richter." Sanger stated.

"I am, Major Sanger, and Captain Lefina." Richard answered back with a pained look on his face. "This means that everything the DC will do can be justified as means to the end of bringing unification to the planet. All the terrorism, the kidnapping, the death... They could get away with it all... I can't bear it..."

Richard clenched his fists tightly. "If it's war they want, then I won't hesitate against them." Richard stated with a firm tone, before turning to leave. "I'll dismiss myself from the meeting. I need to check up on my team members."

He then walked out, as everyone watched him leave, and the door hiss shut behind him.

* * *

 _In the hangar of the base..._

Richard met Kyosuke, who was leaning against the hangar wall, with the Alteisen in a nearby space, with a hand on his chin, as if he was pondering something. He then approached him, before taking his place next to the silent corporal.

"Hey, Kyosuke." Richard said casually. "What's in your mind? Are you pondering about the results of the last battle, and the events that have transpired?"

"Partially, Richter." Was the answer from the hardened pilot. "I have been considering aerial combat, considering that the new mech that we fought a while ago, and those Aerogater bug-like mechs were both airborne. I need a way to sustain aerial combat against these kind of enemies."

"Fair assumption." Richard stated. "Limiting yourself to the ground would make you a easier target overall. But the Alteisen seems to be specialised in fighting all kinds of threats from the ground. Just because you can fly, doesn't mean you'll be faster than you are on the ground. In fact, the contrary might be true, so you can used the increased mobility to dodge enemy fire like a graceful dance. Besides, you have reliable ranged weapons, and your boost thrusters allow you to assault aerial enemies from a fair distance with your Revolver Stake, no? You don't need to fight in the air to be better. I mean, look at what happened to the Wildraubtier..."

Richard chuckled slightly, before he noticed Kyosuke turned to glare at him quite viciously, cutting the laughter right at his throat.

"Oh... I apologise. I didn't mean to reopen old wounds." Richard apologised. "Point is, you don't need aerial capabilities for your Alteisen to be effective. It's great as it is, and I am certain about that."

Kyosuke nodded gently, before he then turned his head away, letting Richard sigh in relief for a moment, before they both heard footsteps coming their way, as a woman with fairly-long blonde hair and hetero-chromatic eyes, such that her left was green and her right was purple-pink, wearing a orange pilot suit, with a orange crystal pendant hanging in front of her chest.

"You got a sec, Kyosuke?" The woman asked, before noticing Richard, giving him a sour look. "Oh, it's you. What are you here for, bragging your kills to me?"

"I have no such intentions." Richard frowned deeply. "You assume that I'm the type to show off, Katina."

"Of course, Lieutenant Katina." Kyosuke responded back.

Katina then looked up to the Alteisen, with a thin smile. "So, this is the Alteisen. It's bigger than I thought."

"It's hard to balance, because of the Claymores on its shoulders." Kyosuke commented. "But those are the lifeline of the mech."

"How did YOU get to pilot it?" Katina asked brashly, looking down back at Kyosuke.

"...Is there something you want to say to me?" Kyosuke responded with a cool tone.

"Yes. Give me the mech. I can pilot it better than you." Katina stated with a grin.

"If that is a order... Then by all means." Kyosuke replied back, causing Katina to be shocked by the response.

"You'd give it up that easily!? Wouldn't you miss it?" Katina exclaimed with a flustered tone.

"Not really." Kyosuke denied, before the base alarms sounded off, causing Richard to immediately push off the wall.

"The DC's coming!? Kyosuke..." Katina said. "Give me that Gespenst you were piloting before."

"It's not my mech to give." Kyosuke reminded Katina. "But, if you have permission, go ahead and take it."

"Good, I have it. And also because I have already got a paint job on it, in my favourite colour." Katina stated, before she then made her way down the hangar. "See you later, Kyosuke and Mr Smug!"

"Mr Smug!? Oi!" Richard exclaimed, as he tried to call to Katina, before he then gave off a frustrated sigh. "I predict future problems with her..."

"Haven't you got more important matters to deal with?" Kyosuke chastised Richard.

"I'll get deploying immediately, EXEC-Hero's spot is just around the corner." Richard stated, before he left as well. "Remember what I said, Kyosuke!"

* * *

 _Outside the base..._

The Hiryu Custom was already deployed, as it was above the base.

"All intercepting jets and tanks have been destroyed." Eun reported. "Enemy units have crossed the 4th defence line!"

"That was faster than I expected!" Lefina exclaimed with shock. "How did they manage to achieve an offence!?"

"Enemy units will soon cross our last line of defence! They're destroying the allied units on that line of defence as well!" Eun updated the situation.

"Then let's start the potty!" Excellen exclaimed, before she then noticed her mistake, as she chuckled a little. "I mean party!"

"Yes, let's. Major Sanger, what are our orders?" Kyosuke stated.

"Deploy and defend the base, immediately! Further orders will have to wait until we managed to weaken the invading force!" Sanger commanded his team.

"Team, you know the drill, get ready for battle!" Richard ordered his team as well.

Soon, the various Gespensts deployed out of the base, as the EXEC-Hero took to the skies, as it took position in front of the Hiryu Custom, and the F-28 Messer fighter deployed from the Hiryu Custom, piloted by Russel. The one that Katina was using, was orange-red, with a orange visor.

"Heh, having my own personal PT in my favourite colour inspires me in battle." Katina smirked.

"That second-hand mech?" Excellen asked innocently.

"Huh!?" Katina growled with barely-restrained anger. "Want me to break your back!?"

"There's no time for that!" Russel cried.

"Save your rage for the enemies, Lieutenant!" Gus advised Katina.

"Oh, shut up!" Katina shouted back.

"Excellen, are you still in the base? Did you oversleep?" Kyosuke asked Excellen.

"A girl needs her beauty sleep, you know." Excellen responded back with a whimsical tone, before letting out a small laugh. "Ha! Just kidding. Dr Radom put me on hold for her new prototype."

"New prototype! Why didn't anybody tell me about that!?" Katina complained.

"To be fair, nobody was notified about this." Fox answered.

"Well, it has my Gespenst's motion data, so..." Excellen continued.

"So, YOU were chosen to be the pilot from the start!? Aw hell!" Katina yelled.

"Um... You're not an ATX member, so you don't have any right to get angry." Russel replied back.

"Anyways, what good is it if it's not ready for battle!?" Katina exclaimed.

"She's having trouble tuning the Tesla Drive on it." Excellen answered simply.

"Tesla Drive?" Kyosuke repeated with a air of curiosity.

"Perhaps she made a PT that actually is compatible with it. It also means that it's the first of its kind to be a aerial mech!" Richard concluded.

"Enemies incoming!" Eun declared, as a squad of DC fighters, as well as several of the triangular-headed and sleek mechs that Richard fought before. They were led by a humanoid mech with arms that have fighter parts attached on them, as it was gray with highlights of black on its hands, feet, and shoulders and purple on its rear wing binders and crown.

"That's the North American base alright." A mature male voice crackled through the comms. "Look at all the PTs. They even brought out their prototypes. And the most worrying is that one of them isn't in our database, and it is a aerial PT. All units, they only have land-type mechs other than the anomalous unit. They're no match for our AMs. Destroy the command centre and seize the base!"

"Is that a new AM!?" Bullet blurted out.

"It looks like a command unit..." Russel noted from how the leading mech was different to the other AMs.

"It seems to be a evolved version of the mech from before." Reisen stated. "And it seems that this pilot is far more serious than the green and young pilot from before."

There was a moment, before Sanger's cry went through the comms.

"Are you serious, sir!?" Sanger cried out, presumably towards Greg, before speaking to everyone. "All units, listen up! The EFA bases in South America and Australia have been seized by pro-DC officers!"

"What!?" Russel shouted in his shock of the sudden development of events.

"Pro-DC!? Are they insiders!?" Bullet asked.

"Yes. Although the headquarters in Geneva is safe, all of South America is in enemy hands." Sanger stated. "So, we must defend this base at all costs, or they will have uncontested control over the entirety of the America continent!"

"Yes, sir! We must protect the base, and... eliminate the enemies with all of this...!?" Kyosuke stated.

"There's no choice, Kyosuke." Sanger said. "Until Excellen is prepared, this is all we have."

"I'll take care of the command unit and the AMs." Richard responded back.

"Hold up, who says that you're going alone after the head!?" Katina exclaimed. "I'm going too! This time, I have slabs of armour, so I don't need to worry about getting blown off by a few measly missiles to the body!"

"...If you insist." Richard sighed. "Major Xander, Major Reisen, Major Fox, guard the perimeter, and assault any enemy bombers or any other aerial units that could possibly threaten the base."

"Roger that." Fox answered back. "We'll keep this place safe for all of you."

Richard then throttled forward, as he aimed for the command mecha, while Katina dashed across the base to follow him.

"It seems that Richter is determined to force an rout on the enemy forces." Sanger muttered, before he advanced forward with the two. "All units, support his advance!"

Kyosuke and Bullet advanced after receiving the orders, as they began to shoot down the fighter in their way.

"Sir! There are several enemies making a direct beeline towards you!" One of the DC soldiers warned their commander.

"Hmph. So it's the one who defeated Tenzan." The commander said. "Such aggressiveness, reminds me why I seek my revenge on the EFA."

Suddenly, the soldier's mech was struck by a rocket-propelled fist, that almost knocked it out of the sky, as it quickly righted itself up, with sparks emanating from the impact side on the chest, as it barely kept up. The fist then returned onto Sanger's mech, as it clicked back on it.

"That thing... Its power is far greater than that of a PT!" Another soldier commented, before readying its rifle to shoot it. "Don't stand in our way!"

The rifle rounds struck against Sanger's robot, although the most effect it had was slightly dent the armour, otherwise causing whatsoever no damage on the mech.

"Don't challenge with such shallow resolution!" Sanger roared back, before he immediately fired off his robot's chest beam in a counter-attack, as it struck the DC mecha, dealing critical damage to it.

"This... This cannot be...!?" The pilot exclaimed, before he screamed, as he was taken out by the explosion of his mecha.

Katina was advancing, as she pulled out a massive rifle with energy fuel lines on it, and a red scope on top of it, as he aimed it at one of the enemy mecha surrounding the commander.

"Out of my way, you bastards!" Katina cried, as the barrel of the rifle charged up with pink energy, which erupted in a straight beam that struck the back thrusters of the mecha, causing it to plummet to the ground without control.

Before it could get up, it was struck by a knife through the cockpit by Reisen, who immediately fell back, to avoid the resulting explosion.

"What the hell... How are they putting up such a fight!?" A DC soldier desperately whimpered. "How are we supposed to be able to fight against these monsters!?"

"Do not show them fear!" The commander exclaimed. "We will not be deterred by their strength. Our numbers surpass theirs, and we can still secure superiority from the air!"

"Abandoning craft!" A DC fighter pilot said, as his fighter was downed by twin missiles from Russel, as the cockpit jettisoned off of the fighter body, which exploded shortly after.

"Eat this!" Bullet yelled with vigour, as he fired off his machine-gun at one of the enemy mechas, as it pierced right through the hull of the flying robot, causing it to explode with the pilot's cry.

"You've got some nerve to oppose us! We will win the fight for the sake of Earth!" A DC pilot declared, as he fired upon the EXEC-Hero with its chest vulcans. The vulcan rounds missed their target, as Richard swerved out of their path before they could land on him.

"You're not worthy of landing a hit on me!" Richard exclaimed, before he then cocked back the fist of the super robot. "This fist has beaten through even the most iron-clad of defences. Care to test yourself against it?"

Richard then accelerated towards the enemy mecha, before it could prepare another attack. "Don't you dare try to run from this!"

He then smashed the fist through the enemy mecha, punching a massive hole through it, as oil and metal leaked from the penetrating appendage. Richard then backed away, as the enemy mecha exploded before the pilot could even say anything.

"What the...!?" One of the surviving DC mecha pilots exclaimed. "He punched right through the Lion as if it was paper!? How powerful is that mecha!?"

"All units, they have an ace in the hole. Stay alert at all times!" Sanger warned everyone.

"How do you know that!?" Katina shouted..

"I said stay alert! Do not ask why!" Sanger roared back.

"...Roger." Kyosuke answered back.

Katina then found herself being shot from above by another Lion, as her cockpit HUD was displaying warnings about the mecha reaching its limits.

"Damnit! You better not hightail it now, you damn machine!" Katina swore, before she then activated the chest missile launchers. "I pay back my debts two-fold, so you better take it like a man!"

The missiles shot out from the Gespenst, as they struck the cockpit of the Lion, and the central system of the mecha, causing the machine to explode from critical damage to its power source.

"Lieutenant Katina, retreat now!" Richard ordered. "If you push your advance any further, you'll blow yourself up with your Gespenst!"

"Screw that! Who died and made you commander!?" Katina viciously growled back.

"I'm technically in charge here, with my rank." Richard responded back coolly. "Don't make me have to pull rank on you. Retreat back, so that you aren't in danger."

"...Tch. Fine, but you better not screw up yourself." Katina clicked her tongue in irritation, as she retreated towards the Hiryu Custom, who picked the severely damaged Gespenst up.

"We'll get to work repairing Katina's Gespenst, Richter." Lefina assured Richard.

"Thank you, captain Lefina. There's not many enemies left. I'll take care of the command unit." Richard thanked Lefina kindly.

After the last Lion fell to shotgun fire from Fox, the command unit, the only DC unit on the battlefield that was still standing, immediately made for Richard.

"The enemy commander is making a beeline for EXEC-Hero!" Eun reported.

"Richter!" Sanger cried.

"Stay back! I think I know what he wants!" Richard shouted back. "All of you, return back to the base, and ensure that there are no enemy reinforcements coming our way!"

"Understood." Kyosuke said, as the Alteisen immediately turned back towards the base, as Bullet and Russel followed in their respective vehicles.

Richard then stopped mid-air. "Alright, you want to fight me one-on-one..." Richard muttered, before he then took a deep breath, before gripping the controls tightly. "Then let's do this. I'll show you that EXEC-Hero isnt your ordinary super robot!"

He then throttled the controls forward as far as he could, causing EXEC-Hero to soar towards the charging command unit. Both of them prepared their weapons, as the arm-cannons on EXEC-Hero left their hatches, and the command unit pulled out a refined version of the railgun rifle that the Lions have been using earlier.

Both of them fired at each other on the same time, just before they crossed over each other, and both of them evaded each other's attacks, passing by each other by only several inches apart from each other. They then turned back to face their opponent.

"So you're the one who defeated our test Lion that housed Tenzan Nakajima." The commander spoke to Richard through the comms. "The rumours circulating from the survivors of the fighter pilots that participated in that battle are indeed true. You are very skilled to have easily disarmed a Lion with such precision."

"So I take it that you're one of the officers for the Divine Crusaders." Richard responded back with a eerie calm. "It's quite interesting that you would betray your own organisation, Major Tempest Hawker."

The now-named Tempest and Sanger were both taken by surprise by Richard's words.

"How exactly did you come to know me!?" Tempest demanded. "I thought I made sure all records regarding my history have been struck off EFA databases!"

"I've known of your name for quite a while, Major Tempest." Richard stated. "It's ironic that an Aggressor like you would join a war-mongering organisation like the DC. Pawns of war indeed, pawns of war indeed."

"Hmph. So you do know who I am truly." Tempest said. "But that doesn't change matters. Before we fight. I would like to know you."

"Lieutenant Colonel Richter Chen, leading officer of the United Front organisation." Richard responded back without any emotion in his tone. "Do not expect mercy from me. If you joined the DC, then you are well aware of the things they have done. Therefore, if you claim to be loyal to them... I will strike you down."

"You seem to have determination in your heart. But that is not enough against me!" Tempest replied. "I carry with me the rage of the loved ones I have lost! That is what fuels my vengeance against the EFA! I shall bring death to you, along with all those who side with them!"

"...That so. Then Major Hawker... Allow me to show you what that blade on EXEC-Hero's back is used for." Richard stated, as his mecha immediately took the blade in both of its hands. "Today, you shall bear witness to the Sunpoha, forged for only these hands."

' _What the...!?_ ' Sanger thought, seeing the large weapon in Richard's hands. ' _He bears a blade like me...!? What kind of soul does he possess, to use such a mighty weapon..!?_ '

EXEC-Hero then charged forward, as Tempest's mech immediately countered back. "For Leila and Anna... You will die!" Tempest declared, as he fired at Richard with a long stream of railgun bolts.

However, before they could hit Richard, a large sukima appeared in front of EXEC-Hero, as it flew right through it, and then through another sukima past the stream of gunfire, evading it completely.

"Short-range teleportation!?" Bullet exclaimed at Richard's act of evasion.

"This blade is one of the only blades that is capable of destroying continents at once. Not even the heavens can rival such an attack." Richard intoned, as he rushed at Tempest's mech with high speed.

"Damn it all, I can't evade at such a range...!" Tempest cursed, as he tried to dodge out of the way, only to be struck by the blade.

Richard then immediately slashed at Tempest's mech at a rapid rate, leaving many cuts through the thick armour, and even cutting right into the internal systems of the mech, slowing it down with reduced functionality. After his flurry of attacks was done, he immediately raised his broadsword up.

"Begone!" Richard shouted like a chant, as he swung the blade right down, as it cleaved right through the mech in a vertical line, as sparks rose from the critically damaged machine.

"You defeated me and my mech, Richter. You are truly impressive." Tempest answered back. "It is a shame that you are with the EFA."

"You should have utilised the mobility of the AMs to seize the headquarters." Sanger told Tempest. "You can't beat me by playing it safe!"

"Y-You!? Is that you, Sanger!?" Tempest exclaimed with shock.

"That it is, Major Tempest Hawker." Sanger admitted.

"Hmph. So you knew all along that it was me. After all, you knew my tactics well." Tempest scoffed. "I didn't expect to fight one of my own here."

"The Aggressors don't exist anymore. And neither do we." Sanger stated.

"The Aggressors!?" Lefina screeched in surprise.

"What are they...?" Gus asked. "Sanger mentioned it, and so did our leader..."

"The Aggressors were an elite group of pilots who created the foundation of PT tactics and manoeuvres." Sean explained.

"And Major Sanger was a member? No wonder he is so good with the Grungust..." Bullet stated.

"Regardless of our cause, we are merely puppets of war, as Lieutenant Colonel Richter puts it." Sanger stated.

"Yes. But the EFA could never understood the truth. They haven't changed in 16 years." Tempest stated, before his voice flared with unbridled rage. "They allowed the incident in the colony to happen...! The lives of my wife and daughter, forfeited by their ignorance!"

"Incident...? The hell are you talking about!?" Katina screamed.

"But I won't die! Not until I avenge the deaths of my wife and daughter!" Tempest screamed.

"Major Tempest..." Richard muttered.

"...What do you have to say? You seem to sound like that you have lost everything to the DC." Tempest stated back. "Perhaps you too suffered the loss of your loved ones, but it was the DC who were responsible..."

"...Not quite." Richard responded back. "Major Tempest, I know that this will not be the last time I meet you... But I want to say something. I don't truly hold it against you for joining the DC, after what the EFA did to you, losing you those you loved. But you can't blame everyone in the EFA, just because of your loss. That kind of blind vengeance will dig you a early grave... Blood will only beget more blood, Major Tempest... Think about the lives you take... Those you killed also had families of their own... War is hell on everyone, because the blood of fathers and children will stain your hands, no matter what justification you have. Think about it... If you killed for vengeance, what gives you the right that you're the only one with a vengeance caused by the loss of a loved one to people like you...? Would they not have the right to become a knight of blood like you...?"

Tempest didn't reply at all for a moment, before the mech began to explode, as a limb detached from the mech that was falling apart from the damage.

"...If that is how you truly see it..." Tempest stated. "Those words of yours... I will remember them. But know that nothing will stop me from getting my revenge, nothing at all can replace the pain I went through."

Tempest then escaped through a mobile escape pod, that ejected from the breaking machine, which completely exploded soon after. Sanger watched the escape pod leave without any words.

"Captain! Heat signatures detected from the northeast!" Eun announced to all allied units. "They're approaching the base at high speeds!"

All of the deployed units saw feeds of fast approaching warheads coming their way.

"It could be a MAPW!" Bullet exclaimed. "S-sir, they're trying to blow up the base!"

Sanger grit his teeth in anger, as he realised that the DC already planned for a second attack using long range warheads, when they least expected it.

"Excellen! Evacuate all personnel to the shelter!" Kyosuke shouted through the comms, trying to get a response from his teammate. "Excellen! Do you copy!? Ex!"

"At this distance...! Even shooting them down will devastate the base greatly!" Lefina spoke with distress in her voice.

"The only way to achieve a successful disarming of the missiles from this distance... We must take out the propulsion units of all these missiles." Sean stated. "But it would be nearly impossible to do it on the ground..."

"And the only weapon in my mecha that could make a attack of that precision is my arm cannon... It'll blow the entire missile out of the air, never mind the propulsion unit...!" Richard exclaimed. "Damnit...! I can't help here!"

"Lieutenant Excellen! Deploy immediately! Your unit has finally finished all checks!" Marion told the ATX member in the base.

"Roger! Sorry it took so long you guys!" Excellen chimed in, as she deployed from the base, to the air, in her new machine, which was a blue and white humanoid mecha with green hexagonal eyes, and layered shoulder plates on the back, heavily-armoured legs, and several white metal thrusters on the lower back that looked like a peacock's tail, and long white antenna on the sides of its head. It had a gatling gun on its left arm, and a large and long rifle with a long black barrel on it.

"That's...!" Lefina gasped.

"You made it at last!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"That PT is flying in humanoid form like EXEC-Hero!?" Bullet exclaimed. "Is it equipped with the same Tesla Drive as an AM!?"

"I don't particularly like it, but the MkIII and the MKII Custom are both land and air-capable, so their completion are the goal of Project ATX!" Marion declared with a prideful tone.

"We got a celebration firework coming at us..." Excellen stated. "And not the fun kind."

"We can't allow it to blow up the base." Kyosuke said. "Ex, can you handle your new mech?"

"Sure can, it's the Gespenst, after all." Excellen responded with great confidence, much to Marion's outraged cry of 'Gespenst!?', before she readied the rifle in the mecha's hands. "Let's give my new mech, Weissritter, her first shots!"

She then fired off two bursts of precise laser fire from the rifle, which smashed through the top of the missiles, taking out their propulsion systems, as they fell to the ground, deactivated from the lack of velocity to activate their lethal payload.

"The MAPWs have been neutralised!" Eun reported.

"Phew... That was quite a close one." Sean sighed in relief.

"Your new mech saved us all, Lieutenant!" Bullet cheered.

"I cannot say how much I must thank you, Excellen." Richard stated. "Without your precision... We would have been scrap metal and debris from the resulting explosions."

"Like I said before, you don't have to worry about it." Excellen giggled gently.

"Actually, this is the first time you've said that." Bullet stated.

"Alright, return to base... We need to debrief." Sanger ordered his teammembers.

"Same goes for you all, team." Richard said.

* * *

 _Inside the meeting room of the base..._

"...Is it true that Japan's Sasebo Base was demolished?" Bullet asked with a worried expression.

"Blown away by an MAPW, just like we would have, had it not been for Excellen." Katina said. "Sure feel lucky about that."

"But, wasn't the SRX Team there to protect the base?" Bullet questioned back.

"They didn't get their new mechs in time. They have no choice but to run, since those new DC mechs were quite dangerous, and were threatening them quite well." Katina answered back, before leaving the meeting room..

* * *

 _Inside the_ hangar...

From behind Katina's Gespenst, a man with a green bandana with purple rings over his head, and short purple hair that flowed down from it, purple eyes, and a brigade coat over his green shirt, came out, holding a bunch of soiled maintenance tools, as his face was slightly muddled with soot and oil.

"Maintenance is complete." The man spoke to Bullet, who was in front of him.

"Right, thanks." Bullet answered back.

"These mechs are difficult to tune up. In fact, the Type TT's got an indecipherable man-machine interface." The man answered back.

"You're the mechanic, don't you understand it?" Bullet asked back with a frown.

"Nope, and if I don't know if it is a T-link or a T-bone, but it's sealed like a black box." The mechanic responded back. "Only the guys from Mao Industries can adjust it. You don't know anything about it, don't you?"

"No, when I joined the ATX Team, they told me it was personally customised for me." Bullet answered with a shake of his head. "They said if I used the Type TT regularly, there wouldn't be any problems, and Dr Radom wouldn't touch it at all."

"Still, I must admit, I'm a little jealous." The mechanic sighed, waving his soiled tools around. "I mean, after all, it's still your personal mech. Man, if only I passed the qualification exam... "

"You wanted to become a PT pilot, Tasuku!?" Bullet exclaimed with surprise. "Why did you fail in the first place!?"

"Do you always ask such direct questions, Bullet?" Tasuku asked with a pained expression, as if it was a memory he didn't want to remember.

"Tasuku is a good mechanic, but he's a klutz." Katina answered the question, coming in with Richard, as she turned towards Tasuku. "Oi, you done with the repairs?"

"I'm a good gambler though." Tasuku argued back. "And yeah, I fixed up the damage for you, Katina. So the guy with you is one of the team leaders? You got the hots for him?"

"Say that again, and I'll make you swallow some of your teeth!" Katina threatened venomously with a raised fist, causing Tasuku to yelp in fear.

"Tasuku Shinguji?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Tasuku answered back. "So, what brings the boss here?"

"If possible, when you have free time, may I interest you in a game of majhong with Reisen and me?" Richard asked kindly. "Bring a fourth player if you like, I would like to see if you can see a decent match in me. I played majhong for quite a while, so I'm sure that our matches will be interesting."

"Really!? Of course I'll join you for a game! Beware though, I'm merciless when it comes to these kind of games!" Tasuku brightened up.

"That's all I need." Richard answered back. "I'll be heading back to our own temporary residence."

He then turned to leave, passing by Excellen and Kyosuke, with the former giving him a lively hand-wave and a warm smile. Richard returned both gestures back at Excellen, before they passed out of sight of each other, as Richard teleported out of the base out of prying eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: Sorrowful Departure

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 5: Sorrowful Departure

* * *

 _In the hangar of the EFA North America Base..._

"C'mon Doc!" Tasuku begged desperately. "You gotta let me-"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Marion replied with a deep scowl. "You're..."

"So I heard my Gespy's going to be repainted for Russel, eh Doc?" Excellen interjected, as she came into the room with Reisen just behind her, as the latter seems to have a unhappy expression, as if she was forced to come.

"I'm telling you, I'd make full use of the secret weapon! I know how it actually works!" Tasuku restated, still intent on persuading Marion, and ignoring the other two.

"Tell me again when you've passed the PT pilot exam, Tasuku." Marion answered back.

"But it's not a PT!" Tasuku argued quickly.

"All the more reason why you need to pass before you even start asking about piloting such a thing." Marion retorted back with a cold tone. "If you can't even pilot a PT reliably, do you think that you'll even have a chance to even control that mech, let alone fight with it? Richter's EXEC-Hero and Sanger's Grungust are far beyond the abilities of standard PT pilots, as special mechas with their own unique traits. The mecha you're requesting is no different."

"She's quite busy, Tasuku, and she doesn't seem interested in hearing anymore. Knock it off before she gets mad and ties you to the Alt's heat horn." Excellen warned Tasuku.

Tasuku let his jaw fall, as he heard the implied threat from Excellen, before turning to Marion, who merely narrowed her eyes.

"...That's going to burn me a lot..." Tasuku hissed in mock pain. "Tell her, Lieutenant. You all need more help, like the UF pilots, right?"

"It's possible, Tasuku." Reisen answered back. "As a mechanic, you should be quite familiar with the inner workings, limits and the specifications of the standard EFA PTs."

"And we could use a good-looking guy or two." Excellen added with a chuckle.

"There you go! I'm good with mechas, and I'm pretty good-looking!" Tasuku spoke with a joyful tone.

"The heat horn has your name written all over it." Excellen bluntly stated, as Tasuku immediately panicked, clutching his head with both hands out of fear.

Rishu then came in, as he was approaching Tasuku. "Tasuku! If you have nothing to do, give me a hand." He told him.

"What is it, master? I'm kind of busy right now?" Tasuku asked back in a whining tone, which caused Rishu's eyebrow to twitch in barely contained anger.

"If you refuse, you'll be my sparring partner tonight." Rishu threatened with a very clear tone. "And I'll make sure that you are properly taught, no matter how much it hurts."

"Why, I'd be happy to help you, Sir!" Tasuku hastily turned his attitude around in his reply, before following after Rishu, as they both left the hangar. "Take care, you all!"

"Hm... He's quite earnest, alright." Excellen stated.

"He has his eyes on the Gigan." Marion answered back. "That thing hasn't found a suitable pilot, and I'm not giving that drop-out pilot of a mechanic it."

"Gigan? You mean the Giganscudo?" Reisen asked. "I heard things about it."

"The guard of the Earth is here with us?" Excellen asked with a whimsical tone.

"Actually, Reisen. Would you-" Marion stated.

"I have no interest. The Giganscudo is meant to be a mecha specialised for defence and area denial." Reisen refused immediately. "This kind of mech is not suitable for pilots of my kind, which prioritise mobility and weapon diversity. The Gespenst is the only unit as of now that can compensate for these conditions."

"A shame then." Marion answered back. "I might have to ask your squadmates the same question. Otherwise, I'll find a way to enhance it while it is left off the battlefield. It's also the mecha that triggered the Hope Colony Incident 16 years ago, so I guess that you might not trust using it."

"Hope Colony Incident... 16 years ago..." Reisen muttered the key words to herself. "If I recall, Tempest Hawker stated that time period, and an incident that lost the lives of his wife and daughter. Is that the incident in question here?"

"Unfortunately so..." Marion verified the fact, as everyone left a tense silence in the area.

"I'm sorry. I'll take my leave." Reisen politely dismissed herself, as she left the hangar, leaving Marion and Excellen alone in the room.

"Can we even use it? It seems outdated." Excellen asked with a worried tone.

"Well, we can't operate it, with the Tesla Drive as it is. I planned on giving it to one of the UF pilots, when I have fixed the problem." Marion answered back. "And if there is nothing I can do about it, then I may as well keep the mecha as a secret until the end of the war."

* * *

 _In the base's briefing room..._

Excellen came into the room, where everyone from both the UF team and the ATX team was.

"...DC Troops will be making another assault against this base." Sanger continued his briefing.

"Hey, did you hear that, Kyosuke?" Excellen asked Kyosuke.

"...Yeah, DC soldiers are landing again." Kyosuke tersely answered back.

"Japan will be in danger. They'll be targeted from the seas by the subs." Excellen stated with worry in her voice.

"The UCC will also be making a move." Kyosuke added, which caused Richard to turn his head over.

"I'm sorry? But what do you mean by the UCC?" He asked Kyosuke. "Is that another faction that has allied with the DC, or at least made a truce or a temporary alliance to take down the EFA?"

"The UCC stands for United Colony Corps, Richie. They're basically like the EFA, except they're in space colonies." Excellen cheerfully explained. "But so soon...? Even if Bian's goal aligns with that of the UCC..."

"Yeah, with two factions fighting all of us together, this won't be easy." Kyosuke said. "Even with more pilots, the fight is still going to end up causing problems in the near and far future."

"I'm scared, Kyosuke, will you protect me?" Excellen mock-wailed, as she imitated fainting on the spot, towards Kyosuke. "Will you protect me?"

"Protect yourself. You're good enough to do that." Kyosuke coldly denied.

"Ouch! You're cold!" Excellen hissed, with a hurt expression, before turning to Richard, changing back to her jolly expression. "What about you, Richie?"

"Only because you're being a drama queen about it. I would have done it regardless, but since you're really desperate for my protection..." Richard responded, before letting a light chuckle. "I can't deny a request from a lady."

"Wow! Thanks a lot!" Excellen perked up, as she jumped up a little into the air, causing everyone's head to turn to her, causing the orange-haired energetic lady to immediately shrivel up with a embarrassed expression.

"Right then. Here is our pre-battle preparations, and our plans..." Sanger continued.

* * *

 _Outside the base..._

The Hiryu Custom was already in the air, as a carrier was also in the air as well.

"Thanks for bringing your ship to see me off, Captain Lefina and Officer Sean." Johnathan gratefully thanked the two commanding officers of the Hiryu Custom, as he was the passenger of the carrier.

"Well, it's not because you fix Giganscudo... We have to protect you." Sean spoke with a firm tone. "The enemy might seize the opportunity to shoot down the carrier containing our ace in our hole."

"So I'm a sitting duck then?" Johnathan bemoaned. "This is really problematic for me, if it wasn't for the fact that you were going to protect me then."

"What's the situation?" Kyosuke asked from the Hiryu Custom's hangar, with the rest of the ATX team.

"It's not clear. It's hard to determine the enemy's movements since Columna fell to the UCC." Eun replied back.

"And they destroyed our radar in the last attack." Bullet growled in addition. "Commander Greg told us that from after the first attack, right? This base isn't very safe anymore."

"I see. So they laid the groundwork, huh?" Excellen suggested.

"Yes, they planned this in case the MAPW attack failed. Tempest is a damn good commander after all." Sanger agreed.

"Well, he IS a Ex-Aggressor just like you, sir." Bullet commented.

"Flattering him will only get you into trouble." Excellen told Bullet.

"We're already in trouble. We can't allow the Grungust to fall into their hands. Now, let's get going." Johnathan interrupted, with a hint of urgency in his voice, as his carrier immediately made its way out of the base.

"I have a bad feeling about this... Should the doctor be escorted, Major?" Kyosuke asked his superior.

"I believe that there is a reason. After all, if there are two factions attacking this base... Then there's a possibility that they'll pull off a pincer attack-" Gus stated his opinion about the matter.

"Captain, incoming contact, possibly AMs!" Eun warned everyone.

Soon, many Lions units descended towards the base from the atmosphere, as the last of them to come in was one of the purple-and-grey command-unit modified Lion units, as well as another Lion which was black compared to the standard blue Lions.

"Should we be wasting time here, Ma'am?" A gentle and flowing female voice rang from the black Lion.

"I heard that the forces stationed in this base is quite formidable." Another female voice, deep and authoritative, rang from the purple-and-grey command-unit. "The ATX Team, who has managed to push back the forces led by Major Tempest of the DC, and the unknown PT team, whose leader managed to destroy the Guarlion that Tempest piloted, and the type I pilot right now. I want to see where that strength comes from."

"Just like the Hagane?" The pilot of the black Lion asked back.

"Precisely." The female commander stated. "And they seem to have yet to sortie out. That will change in the matter of a few minutes."

"I just knew something would go wrong!" Johnathan shouted in a panic. "We can't retreat! I'll breakthrough this blockade, and have the ship ram those AMs if we have to! This will be my chance to escape!"

"Hold on, you can't let the Grungust fall into enemy hands!" Marion screamed.

"...Aren't you worried about me, too?" Johnathan asked with a unamused tone.

"We'll escort the doctor's Taussendtussler out of here with the Hiryu custom and our PT teams!" Lefina said. "Deploy all teams, immediately!"

Soon, all of the mechas deployed out, as both the Alteisen and the Weissritter stood as the vanguard, along with EXEC-Hero, while the new addition was Russel's blue Gespenst.

"Commander, they've deployed interceptors!" The black lion pilot exclaimed with surprise.

"So, that's the ATX team, and the other PT team allied with the EFA." The Guarlion pilot muttered. "Even the mystical striker that struck a Guarlion down in one blow is right in front of me..."

"That is not a DC mark. They must be UCC." Sanger answered back.

"The United Colony Corps... Well, I'm surprised, actually." Fox commented.

"Tch! They came all the way here just to look for enemies?" Katina growled.

"Let's split up into the carrier attack and the enemy interception teams." The commander told her men. "Try to capture the carrier intact. As for me, I will deal with the gold and yellow mech myself, if I have to."

The UCC forces split up immediately, as some of them positioned themselves towards the carrier holding Johnathan.

"They're separating into two teams! Go, Dr Kazahara! Go!" Excellen cheered Johnathan on.

"Hey, I thought you were escorting me?" Johnathan asked back, before he then realised what Excellen was trying to do. "Oh, I see. I'll try my best, but I won't be able to survive long against these machines myself."

"All units, escort the doctor's Taussendtussler out of the area. We don't know if the enemy has more reinforcements, so don't forget to protect the base!" Sanger ordered.

"I'll go with the doctor's carrier." Russel stated his priority.

"My suggestion that all of the agile units go for the carrier, while the rest of us take out the enemy interception teams." Richard suggested to everyone. "That should leave Kyosuke, me, Katina, Reisen, and Sanger to intercept the enemy, while Excellen, Russel, Fox, Gus, Bullet. The Hiryu Custom should advance at its own pace, and support both teams if possible. Sounds like a fair plan?"

"It seems to be a fair decision. The enemy intercept force could possibly go for the base while we're protecting the carrier." Sanger stated his opinion on the plan. "I'll help you intercept the enemy as you wished."

"Roger." Kyosuke agreed.

"Got that." Reisen intoned.

"Yeah fine, as long as I get to shoot those cocky pilots down, I'm free game for whatever plan you have, Lieutenant Corporal." Katina chuckled darkly. "So count me in on your plan."

"Hey, you're not using rank with names for this once, Richie!" Excellen noted.

"Too many names. I can only use ranks when addressing at most two people at once." Richard responded back. "You didn't expect me to be such a stickler to military conventions, didn't you, Excellen?"

Excellen chuckled. "Alrighty, then I'll escort the good doctor like you asked~" She chimed, as the Weissritter flew towards the carrier, as it fired its first shots at the closest Lions, almost destroying them in a few shots, even destroying one which was unfortunate enough to be hit in the main systems.

The two teams charged forth, as they engaged the enemy with vigour and determination, as the attacking team was cutting swathes in the rank of Lions, as they all suffered the fate of getting either impaled or cut down by melee weaponry, or be blasted or vaporised by both explosive and energy-based weaponry from the others.

"They're pushing back the enemy interception teams on themselves... Impossible...!" The black Lion pilot gasped in disbelief. "I have to help them, Commander!"

"Leona!" The commander snapped, trying to stop her subordinate rushing into battle, only to fail, as the now-named Leona rushed into battle with her black Lion. "Tch... I can't leave her alone in this battle. If she is unfortunate, she'll suffer a worse fate than losing her Lion, she'll actually lose her life...! I have to help her."

The Guarlion rushed forward, as it slowly approached the attacking group of pilots.

"You're unfortunate to have appeared in my sights!" Leona shouted, as she lifted one of the Lion's arms, which fired off a fast-moving homing missile towards Katina, who managed to fire off a direct hit with her beam rifle, distracted from the attack approaching her.

"Lieutenant Katina, missile approaching!" Richard barked out a brief warning, which caught Katina's attention, as she turned around to see that Richard blew the missile out of the air, before it could hit her.

"What the hell...!?" Katina screamed. "How did you do that!?"

"Not important. I've did much more difficult feats." Richard calmly stated.

"You cannot stop all of us! Rushing into battle alone is a very foolish act indeed!" Sanger shouted, as he fired off a straight-fire missile with a blue tip, that impacted Leona's black Lion before she could notice the attack, due to her shock that her own attack was intercepted mid-flight. The strange warhead struck the mecha, as it blew off several parts of its armour, although it had no other effects.

"Argh... They managed to shred my armour like that...!" Leona exclaimed. "If they score a direct hit, then they'll...!"

Reisen immediately darted towards her, with the steel-rending knife in her Gespenst's hand, as she lunged at the vulnerable Lion. Leona barely reacted in time to avoid it, as the knife swished a few inches from the Lion.

"Tch...! This is not my time to enter the scrapheap..!" Leona exclaimed. "It's not over yet!"

"On the contrary, I'm not done yet either." Reisen coolly responded back to the Lion pilot, as she immediately swapped her knife mid-flight for her machine-gun, swivelling around to point the barrel at the Lion.

"What...!?" Leona screamed, as Reisen opened fire, as she laid down a barrage of bullets that rattled the Lion and damaged it severely. "No, this is not in my calculations...!"

Reisen then landed, as the weakened Lion tried to lift its railgun rifle towards Reisen.

"I won't back down against you all..." Leona growled.

"Leona! That's enough. You're not used to combat under Earth's gravity, even in a AM. Fall back for now." The commander sternly ordered Leona.

"But... I have no excuses. I'm a Garstein! I must do better, for the sake of my uncle Maier!" Leona shouted back, before she left a moment of silence. "...Very well. This isn't over, all of you. I will come back..."

The damaged Lion then retreated from the battlefield, as the commander unit turned to Richard.

"So your deeds aren't for show. Your teammate managed to force my subordinate, Leona, to retreat from the battlefield with such damage." The commander communicated towards the leader of the UF squad. "And there is you, Lieutenant Colonel Richter Chen, who slaughtered troops and commanders with very little ease. First the test Lion, and then the first of the optimised Guarlions. I am surprised that you are able to improve that quickly."

"Flattery does not mean much in the battlefield." Richard firmly replied back. "Before we begin, I would like to have the honour of knowing you. Are you one of the commanders of the UCC that the EFA officers have been talking about?"

"You have not heard of us...? It's strange, considering that you have been fighting the DC from Tempest's recount of his conversation with you." The commander responded back. "I will introduce myself, in respect of your strength. I am Julia Hainkel, leader of the Troye Unit of the United Colony Corps."

"The Troye Unit... So the rumours are true." Richard muttered. "I expected that one day, the famed battalion would come knocking at our doorstep."

"Wait, you know the Troye Unit, even though you had no clue what the UCC are?" Bullet questioned, as he dodged railgun fire from two of the Lions, as he retaliated with machine-gun that drove one away, and downed the other. "Take this!"

"All I heard is that the Troye Unit is a all-female unit, consisting of elite mecha pilots." Richard answered back. "And if you are expecting mercy because of your status, don't expect any. I respect you as I would with any elite unit. You and your unit may be akin to Amazons and Onna-Bugeisha of ancient times, but you are still my enemy, and I will show no mercy in battle with you."

"Good, that makes it better that you are respectful in battle. As expected from Tempest's opinion of you, that you are honourable to allow an enemy to retreat when he is too weak to fight back. Normally, such mercy would be considered naive by many, but I respect that quality among officers." Julia stated. "Now then, shall I see for myself your strength?"

"I'll be glad to oblige." Richard answered back. "Come, and face me in battle, Julia Hainkel. One of us will leave with our mecha functional, and one will either be destroyed or killed alongside its pilot."

The EXEC-Hero pulled out the large broadsword, as the shoulders of the Guarlion immediately clicked to face the front, as Julia rushed at Richard, with a blue aura building up around her unit.

"I have never tested the Sonic Breaker against live targets, but I will risk the chances of failure, against the odds of being defeated by you." Julia said with determination. "If you are truly strong, then you will be able to survive this attack at its full brunt!"

The EXEC-Hero immediately crossed its broadsword, gripping it in both of its hands, as it used the blade to block the momentum-filled charge attack of the Guarlion, as both of the mechas were sent spiralling across the base, as they passed the main command structure itself. The blue aura leaked towards the EXEC-Hero, as it lashed and thrashed against the large mecha, leaving metallic gashes and melted metal where it struck.

Richard was being shaken inside of his cockpit, as he grit his teeth and throttled forward at full-speed, to counter the charge as much as he could, before the momentum of the Guarlion's charge slowly died out, and both of the mechs disengaged from each other.

"Impressive, the Sonic Charge was meant to be able to vaporise most PTs upon direct contact. And yet you come out with such light damage rates when taking it directly..." Julia commented with awe at the EXEC-Hero's fortitude. "You are truly beyond the realm of normal PTs and AMs here... Such a mecha would tip the scales of war drastically."

"That much is true." Richard answered back. "But you know that you have left yourself vulnerable, having overheated your own boost thrusters in this manoeuvre, is that not true?"

"...Only temporarily. I know that I cannot avoid your attacks point-blank, but even with reduced mobility, I should be able to-" Julia was about to say, before she was suddenly blindsided by two large orange blasts that struck the back of the Guarlion, smashing its main systems. "W-what!? The humiliation... To be defeated by a blow to the back...!"

"Whoopie! I got the enemy boss in one shot!" Excellen cheered, as the rifle in the Weissritter's hands was smoking from the recent discharge.

"Damnit... I got careless trying to fight against something stronger than myself, and I leave myself open for a direct blow..." Julia muttered. "These EFA pilots sure have backbone. That's enough cooperation, Troye Unit, retreat!"

Julia's sparking Guarlion immediately limped out of the battlefield, as the remaining intact Lions belonging to the Troye unit retreating, including the remaining Lions that were assaulting the Taussendtussler earlier.

"They're retreating...?" Bullet remarked.

"What did she mean by cooperation?" Russel added.

"It seems that the UCC units are gone. But we're not truly safe yet. Secure the area for the doctor's departure!" Lefina ordered.

The units immediately formed up, as Russel and Katina escorted Johnathan's carrier to the outskirts of the base, where it would be safe from enemy ambushes.

"Thanks for the cover, you all." Johnathan thanked everyone on the battlefield. "I'll take any of you ladies out for dinner next time."

"D-Dinner!?" Lefina stuttered, a little flustered by the teasing suggestion.

"Make sure you take care of the Grungust!" Marion yelled, before Johnathan moved out of communication range.

"Captain, the DC mobile units have arrived at the base!" Eun reported.

Soon, another group of enemy troops appeared, as they consisted of tanks, fighters, Lions, and another Guarlion.

"So this is what they were planning. A diversion by the UCC, aimed at the carrier, while the DC aimed for the base..." Sean muttered. "An excellent plan."

"Good thing we formed up properly around the base. We're ready for them." Gus stated.

"I see another Guarlion." Richard stated. "Should I take care of it this time, Major Sanger?"

"Frontal assault is for fools." A hot-blooded male voice could be heard from the Guarlion. "You must do whatever you can to win... That's my motto."

"There are Messers and Waldungs among the enemy mechs..." Bullet reported to everyone. "Are these the former EFA officers that Commander Greg was talking about!?"

"So they're here to take out the base. Not good...!" Kyosuke growled.

"Don't chicken out now! Kill them all! Give those traitors a just reward for their treason!" Katina roared with fury.

"Langley Base can't survive an all-out offensive like this...! Who knows what their full force is..." Sanger stated his worries.

"We barely have enough units to defend, thanks to the UF pilots. But if this keeps up, they won't be enough!" Tasuku muttered.

"I wish we had, like, 100 more Excellens! Oops! I mean 100 more PTs!" Excellen hummed, with a chuckle at the end.

"Now's not the time to be wishing for things we don't have, Excellen!" Sanger reprimanded Excellen harshly.

"This is worth the wait. I bet not even the great DC killer himself would handle all of us alone, heh." The DC Commander remarked.

"We'll take down whatever stands in our way!" Sanger shouted.

"We didn't fight against the UCC just to give up now! As leader, I say we show them why our teams are not to be trifled with!" Richard roared as well.

"All units, protect the headquarters! The DC forces could come from anywhere, so be careful!" Lefina commanded everyone.

The teams immediately advanced, as they split up, taking out all of the enemy squads with great efficiency.

"Take this! T-Link Ripper!" Bullet roared, as he immediately deposited two saw-like drones that shot towards a line of Lions, as they cut through the Lions like paper, destroying them all.

"Uwagghhh!" One of the DC Lion pilots screamed. "They're too strong, commander! What should we do!?"

"Well, they're quite serious, looks like I'll have to..." The commander stated, before he then noticed that the Hiryu Custom's frontal cannon was gathering energy in front of it, as there was a purple orb in the main cannon's barrel.

"Prepare the gravity brake! Energy condenser functional!" Eun relayed her orders to the ship's crew.

"All safeties have been disarmed. Captain, your orders. We fire when ready." Sean stated.

"Very well! Gravity Cannon...! Fire!" Lefina ordered, as the cannon fired off a beam of dark purple matter that engulfed the enemy units, including the Guarlion, as they were clustered together in a large imploding ball of gravitational energy that exploded in a massive burst of fire and metal.

"Tch, is this it...?" The Guarlion pilot muttered, as his Guarlion managed to escape the attack, barely stable in its extremely damaged state. "Too bad most of left headquarters to kill me. Which makes this... checkmate for your little base."

"Checkmate? How so?" Sanger asked.

"You'll see. Sorry, but I'm just that much better than you guys. Strategy over combat, you know. Name's Thomas Bright." The pilot introduced himself. "Remember that next time we meet. See ya!"

The Guarlion then immediately boosted out of sight, as Kyosuke made a audible slamming sound on the other side.

"Tch! He had one more card in his hand, and he played it right!" Kyosuke groaned.

"One more card!? You don't mean...!" Bullet spoke with shock.

"Captain, DC reinforcements at 3'o'clock and 6'o'clock!" Eun announced the arrival of enemy reinforcements, as a large swarm of piloted lions appeared from both stated directions.

"L-Look at them all! Are they really after the Langley Base!?" Lefina gasped.

"S-Sir...!" Bullet stuttered.

"Stay calm, Bullet! Don't lose your calm in front of the enemy!" Sanger shouted to snap Bullet out of his fear.

"S-Sorry sir!" Bullet apologised quickly.

"How long can we survive against such an onslaught...?" Kyosuke answered back. "We don't have the right amount of units to handle an attack this size."

"As long as it takes... We have to hold the line..." Richard growled.

"How about I go to the Far East Brigade and ask for back-ups?" Excellen innocently suggested.

"Try that, Excellen, and I'll shoot you down before you can even leave this base, for desertion of the base. And I mean it." Reisen coldly threatened.

"Ouch, that's too harsh, Rei-Rei..." Excellen shivered.

"We have nowhere to run. We must fight to the end!" Lefina stated.

"We have no choice, and this is a order that some of you will find it hard to stomach." Sanger stated. "All units, retreat!"

"Retreat!? This is our home, you idiot!" Katina screamed back at Sanger.

"I'll buy you some time. Now, get out of here!" Sanger exclaimed.

"If you're staying, I'll fight alongside you, Major Sanger. I'll be able to keep much more of the enemy at bay with you by my side." Richard firmly stated. "And I can bail out without risk of capture if things get hot. But the rest are in danger, and I can't abandon you to fight alone."

"Richter... I... I cannot-!" Sanger was about to respond.

"Both of you cannot stay here and defend." Greg interrupted. "I will use the HOS Jammer to blind the enemy, rendering their sensors and radars uselsss for a moment. Use that time to break line of sight with the enemy. You and the Hiryu Custom must make for the Manhattan Crater."

"Commander Greg!? Are you implying that you will go down with the base!?" Richard exclaimed. "What are you trying to do!? You're going to get a pointless death if you try!"

"You must evacuate! I'll buy some time for all of you!" Sanger added.

"It won't be possible to do even that. The enemies will use MAPWs on us like the last time." Greg solemnly argued. "Unfortunately... We're the ones who will stay and defend. You are the ones evacuating."

"But...!" Sanger yelled.

"We'll be defeated if we lose the ATX Team, the Hiryu Custom, and the UF pilots here." Greg stated with a firm tone.

"You want me to flee and lose my honour!? I refuse to do such a thing!" Sanger retorted.

"Yes! You will, and you must live to fight another day!" Greg shouted back, losing his former calm. "The Manhattan Crater is where the EFA forces are gathering. If you want to defeat the DC, then you must regroup with the remaining loyal EFA forces."

"...Is that an order...?" Richard stated in a quiet tone.

"...Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Richter. And I will shamelessly pull rank to get even you to retreat." Greg answered back. "I will activate the HOS Jammer shortly. I wish you success in your future missions."

"Kyosuke... Are we really going to do this...?" Excellen asked with a uneasy tone.

"We must go..." Kyosuke firmly intoned.

"Kyosuke, don't you dare be a chicken and leave the men in the base like this! I'll tear you if you dare to do that! Double to you, Richter!" Katina shouted.

"Would you rather die with the base, Lieutenant Katina?" Richard stated with a thinly-veiled tone of anger. "You think that having a PT makes you invincible? Look at what I did to the Lions, the AMs. What makes you think the same won't go against you all? Somebody might crush you in a single blow like I did with Tempest's Guarlion."

"Why you...!" Katina hissed with rising anger.

"We're meant to fight bigger battles than this." Kyosuke said to everyone. "The crew at Langley is counting on us. We can't let them down by refusing their final wishes."

"Lieutenant..." Bullet moaned with sadness in his voice.

"You have a good subordinate there." Rishu stated. "Now you must dedicate your life to the cause, Sanger."

"Yes... Sir...!" Sanger slowly stated through grit teeth.

"All units... return. We shall... retreat now." Lefina spoke with a sullen tone, as there was faint sobbing on her side.

"Captain.. You made a wise decision... A hard one, but it was the right choice to make." Sean assured Lefina.

"Damnit... DAMNIT! I'll get you! I'll get all of you DC bastards for this!" Bullet raged.

"Swallow your anger, Bullet. You'll get your chance to unleash it soon enough." Kyosuke answered back.

"All units, board the Hiryu Custom..." Sanger ordered. "We are retreating from the base effective immediately."

All of the ATX members and the Hiryu Custom team boarded the Hiryu Custom, as the UF team was the last to board the Hiryu Custom, as the EXEC-Hero was the last to fly into the hangar, but not before giving a look back at the base.

"Commander Greg... It was a honour serving my short time as your ally." Richard spoke with a solemn tone, as he gave off a slow and respectful salute in his cockpit. "You have shown me an act of courage that no decent commander could achieve, only the most devoted and most selfless of commanders could do, to do an act of self-sacrifice for his men. I promise that when the war ends, you will be remembered as one of the EFA's greatest commanders."

"...Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel." Greg answered back, as he shut off the comms on his side.

Inside the cockpit, Richard shed a lone tear of sadness for the doomed commander, as the Hiryu Custom's hangar doors slid shut, and the flagship boosted out of the base.


	7. Chapter 6: Battle of Manhattan Crater

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 6: Battle of Manhattan Crater

* * *

 _At the bridge of the Hiryu Custom..._

On the bridge, Lefina was completely alone, as she sat in the captain chair's, with a expression of sorrow on her face, as she thought about what had happened in the North America EFA base.

Suddenly, the doors to the bridge opened, as Sanger and Gus came in, as Lefina turned to them.

"All by yourself, Captain?" Sanger asked.

"Yes. I wanted the crew to get some rest." Lefina spoke with a melancholic tone, as she took off the blue captain's hat that she wore on the bridge, as she held it in her right hand. "We haven't fully recovered from what happened."

"I understand that, Captain Lefina." Gus stated with a sympathetic tone. "There was nothing we could have done to avert this tragedy. It must have truly hurt you to have to go through that."

"Captain, you were right to do what you did." Sanger replied back. "But when victory is crucial, you must be ready to draw your sword. In order to do so, you have to steady your mind."

"What are you trying to say, Major Sanger?" Lefina asked back.

"With all due respect, you seem afraid to fight." Sanger bluntly stated.

"Sanger! Lefina was responsible for bringing us out!" Gus exclaimed with outrage. "Have you forgotten that it was her orders with the Hiryu Custom that downed the first wave of DC troops for us? You can't possibly accuse her of lacking determination or will to fight!"

"No, Major Xander. He is right." Lefina admitted with a slight shake of her head. "I must be resolved to fulfil my duties as Captain. But..."

"There is no excuses in battle, Captain. If you do not defeat your enemies, you will surely be the one to die." Sanger answered back. "The battlefield is a cruel place, where mercy and compassion are seen as a weaknesses in most cases."

"You're so strong, Major Sanger... But how do you manage that strength?" Lefina questioned in response.

"I'm not as strong as you think." Sanger denied. "I just simply do not know how to run... So my only choice is to fight. Many think THAT is strength, but I am no stronger than the commanders who sacrificed themselves to save us."

"Was it the right decision to leave Langley?" Lefina asked again, as her tone was a little more morbid.

"It was." Gus agreed. "Had we not left, like Sanger has told us, then there was no telling how long we could last. Not to mention that the MAPWs would have wiped us along with the base, and we didn't have the luxury of being able to take time to land precise shots to disable them, with the enemy units on the battlefield. It was either to be shot down by the enemy units, or be annihilated by the MAPWs aimed at us. Fleeing is the only choice that would preserve our value in the future battles."

"Indeed." Sanger stated.

"...Thank you." Lefina thanked both majors, as a small hopeful smile appeared on her lips. "I feel better hearing all of that from you two."

"You are always welcome. We will ensure that Commander Greg Baker's and the base personnel's sacrifice is not in vain." Gus stated. "I will dismiss myself."

Gus then left the bridge, as Sanger merely looked out of the bridge, as he thought about the war.

* * *

 _In the Hiryu Custom's briefing room..._

All of the mech pilots were gathered in the briefing room, as the only one not present were Sanger and Gus, who were presumably at the bridge.

"I don't know much about the Manhattan Crater." Tasuku stated. "Anyone has any idea?"

"Well, the area is still off limits." Bullet responded back.

"Which means you don't know much about it either." Tasuku sighed, before turning to Richard. "And you, Richter? You seem to know a fair lot."

"I only know so much, and I don't trust that I can tell proper information about the place, since I only heard its name, not anything related to it." Richard admitted. "Sorry, but I'm drawing blanks on that one."

"Then gather round, class. I will explain about the crater." Excellen mimicked tapping a wooden pointing rod in her hand. "Over 100 years ago, meteors hit New York and Moscow."

"Meteors 1 and 2, right?" Russel interjected.

"Very proud, Russel! I'm proud of you, as my star student!" Excellen exclaimed with joy.

"What!? Everybody knows that!" Katina burst out. "New York City, Washington D.C and Moscow were all devastated. But they were never rebuilt, right?"

"Well, I guess today's lesson is over, class." Excellen sighed.

"...And then Meteor 3 fell on Aidoneus Island a few years back." Russel continued. "All three meteors must be connected somehow."

"That doesn't make sense. If the Aerogaters sent them, they would've invaded the Earth already." Tasuku said.

"He has a point. They don't seem very patient to me." Katina responded as well.

"Likely so, considering the attacks from them that we have met. I doubt that this is the only invading forces they will send down on the surface." Reisen replied back to Katina's statement.

Kyosuke was completely silent, as he was thinking about something regarding the current situation. Excellen noticed his absence in the conversation.

"Hm? What's wrong, Kyosuke?" Excellen asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kyosuke coolly answered back, before returning back onto his line of thought.

"Let's leave him alone for now." Excellen stated. "Anyway, the remaining EFA troops are gathering at the Manhattan Crater, so that's where we'll go..."

Excellen then became silent, as her expression turned into one of melancholy. "...To honour the courage of Commander Greg and the others."

Richard placed a hand over his chest, as he recalled the last words that he traded with the base commander before their retreat.

"Tch! There's no honour or courage in dying!" Katina growled.

That statement seemed to offend Richard, who immediately whipped around to face Katina with a stern expression.

"Lieutenant Katina, I suggest you rescind that previous statement." Richard spoke with a very strict tone. "You forget that it was his sacrifice that we were able to get away safely, thanks to him blinding the enemy long enough to escape their pursuit. Don't mock his sacrifice by calling it a meaningless death."

Katina didn't even say anything back, as she merely turned away from Richard, as she clenched her fists. At that moment, the ship's alarms went off in the room, as everyone snapped to attention, with Katina letting out a sharp cry of 'What!?'

* * *

 _In the bridge..._

"Are you sure!?" Lefina exclaimed.

"Yes, Ma'am! There's a battle taking place at the Manhattan Crater." Eun reported back.

"DC... They beat us to it...! They must have managed to find some way to obtain the coordinates of the allied rendezvous...!" Sean exclaimed with shock. "This isn't good... The EFA troops have been decimated properly thanks to the main DC forces... Who knows what remains of the survivors after the pursuit forces chased up to them...!"

"Flank speed to the rendezvous point! Deploy all units, XO!" Lefina barked out her orders to Sean and the bridge crew.

"Yes Ma'am!" Sean shouted, before activating the ship's comms. "All units, ready for deployment!"

"Afraid I'm already ready!" Richard's response was heard through the comms. "XO, I need you to open the hangar doors, for me to sortie first!"

"Why are hurrying to deploy, Lieutenant Colonel!?" Lefina demanded. "We can't arrive at the point faster than we can right now!"

"I know. But EXEC-Hero can utilise its spatial manipulation to reach the location at a faster speed than the Hiryu Custom for a short distance like that." Richard responded back. "If the battle has already begun... Like I have feared, then we don't have time to waste. Out of all deployable units, EXEC-Hero is the fastest to reach the deployment point required."

"But you'll be flying into the battle blind! That kind of action is paramount to suicide!" Sean shouted his complaints to Richard.

"I can handle myself, XO, Captain. EXEC-Hero is strong enough to withstand heavy enemy fire from the current DC units." Richard assured them. "I don't plan on fighting the entire enemy force alone, I just have to stall them so that whatever survivors can safely retreat from enemy fire. Please... You have to let me fight, before it's too late."

Lefina was silent for a moment, before she then pulled her hat down slightly. "...Open the hangar doors."

Soon, Richard immediately sortied, as he sped right in front of the bridge, before he then activated his boosters and thrusters at full throttle, speeding away in a purple streak of energy that quickly became smaller and smaller in the horizon.

* * *

 _At the Manhattan Crater..._

A small contigent of Messers and a Taussendtussler, all belonging to the EFA were right at the coast, as they were grouped together.

"We're the only survivors, sir!" A fighter pilot cried to the commander in the Taussendtussler.

"Nonsense! The entire fleet was annihilated by that small number of enemy units...!?" The commander exclaimed with disbelief.

Soon, the DC troops managed to catch up to the EFA forces, as it consisted mostly of Lions and DC fighters, as well as two Guarlions.

"Ahaha! Sorry, we don't take prisoners!" Tenzan cackled from one of the Guarlions.

"Blame it on the EFA if you'd like." Tempest coolly stated.

"It's game over for you all!" Tenzan screamed. "Kill them all!"

The Lions advanced, as they fired their weapons onto the EFA forces, as the Messers were being brought down by the dozen, as the Taussendtussler was getting battered by enemy fire.

"Sir! We're detecting an allied signature approaching the battlefield!" One of the Taussendtussler's crew members reported.

"What!?" The EFA commander exclaimed, as EXEC-Hero appeared.

"EFA troops, report back!" Richard called out in the EFA communication channels. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Richter Chen of the UF! We have come from Langley Base from North America! All units who can hear me, retreat and rendezvous with the Hiryu Custom now!"

"Thank you, we are grateful for-" The commander was about to say, before one of the Lions pierced through the line of allied fighters, as it immediately slammed right into the bridge, as it then fired its entire clip through the bridge windows, slaughtering the personnel and destroying the ship. "AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH!"

"NO!" Richard cried with shock, as he immediately used the arm cannons to blow away the enemy Lion. Although he defeated the enemy pilot, the Taussendtussler was critically damaged, as it exploded into shards of steel and fire.

"All done." Tempest stated, before opening a comms to Richard. "Looks like you were too late, Lieutenant Colonel. You desperately tried to save them, and all you achieved was watching them die before you. This is how far my vengeance goes. Now then, it's time for you and the Hiryu Custom. No, time for Sanger Zonvolt to come...!"

Richard was silent, as he silently cursed in his cockpit, roaring at his failure to save the EFA forces. The Hiryu Custom then arrived, as the large aerial battleship was just behind the EXEC-Hero.

"N-No...! It can't be...!" Lefina gasped with horror.

"Captain... I... They've been completely annihilated..." Richard answered back with a strained tone. "It was too late... even for me..."

"This is Assault 1! Deploy the ATX Team!" Sanger barked.

"...All units deploy..." Richard stated with a solemn tone.

Soon, the Hiryu Custom's units spilled out of its hangar, as the ground units landed into the shallow sea, and Weissritter joined the EXEC-Hero in the air.

"Wow. They completely wiped them out. Sorry, Richie... I guess you tried." Excellen tried to comfort Richard.

"It's alright... I should have guessed that the DC would have found a way to track us down... But not so quickly..." Richard stated.

"Efficient as always." Kyosuke noted.

"...They knew our plan...! So we could possibly be the only remaining EFA forces on this planet...!" Sanger exclaimed with anger.

"Your comrades aren't here... So I'll send you all to hell to see them!" Tempest threatened the teams.

"Major Tempest! You will only weaken the Earth's defence forces if you destroy us!" Sanger tried to reason with Tempest.

"Ha! The EFA is no match for the Aerogaters anyway. Only the Divine Crusaders led by Commander Bian can save the Earth. However, my only concern is to destroy the EFA." Tempest barked out with bitterness.

"Hey, I'm just here to enjoy the game." Tenzan chipped in on the conversation.

"You again." Richard spoke with a cold tone. "Still haven't learned to stay out of fights that you can't win."

"Last time I fought, it was with the Lion's test model! I have the complete Guarlion this time! This time, I will be the one who crushes you!" Tenzan shouted.

"You only care about having fun, huh? If you want to have fun so much, get out of war, brat!" Sanger roared back.

"You're pretty cool! Too bad you're my opponent as well." Tenzan chuckled. "I bet that you're going to be a better fight than those wimpy commanders in those bases."

Richard's coldness suddenly turned into a fiery hatred, when he heard Tenzan's words. "Say that again... Say that again, I dare you." He threatened the DC pilot. "Those base commanders had the decency to die fighting to their last breath, and die standing like a true warrior. Even in death, they're more than a hundredfold more courageous than you, a gamer who wimps out at the slightest adversity...!"

"Meh, wimps are wimps! It doesn't matter what they are, they're just enemies in my game! They will all die the same and give me what I want regardless!" Tenzan retorted back.

"Tenzan, enough." Tempest ordered Tenzan. "All of you have no right to preach to me when you fight the corrupt EFA. You cannot comprehend the vision of Commanders Maier and Bian, Sanger."

"He thinks he knows everything." Kyosuke said, before he scoffed.

"But, it sounds like the DC has an entirely different reason for fighting." Excellen answered back.

"We can't expect reinforcements. We must deal with the situation ourselves!" Sanger said.

"That's what I planned to do all along! Let's kick their asses!" Katina cheered.

"This is Assault 3, roger!" Bullet sounded off.

"This is Assault 2, roger!" Russel did the same as Bullet.

"How foolish of you... That fleet was your only hope. You have no lifeline now. Why fight?" Tempest tried to demoralise everyone.

"That's exactly why! Remember, a cornered mouse will attack a cat, Major Tempest." Sanger warned Tempest.

"We have to defeat them all." Fox said. "I'll take care of the ones on the left."

"I'll support Kyosuke, whichever flank he takes." Gus added.

Richard was completely silent, and EXEC-Hero was not even moving an inch.

"Richie, you alright?" Excellen asked, before she could hear the heavy breathing on the other side. "Richie...?"

Soon, Richard's breathing slowly quieted down, before he then spoke. "System. Engage Delta Rifle. 50% total power transfer."

As soon as those words were spoken, a large sukima appeared above EXEC-Hero, as a large slender black rifle that was molded in the shape of a sniper rifle, although there were multiple energy tubes that were pulsating purple energy, that connected to the large and wide barrel of the weapon.

"I'll show you what a true enemy in your little scenario will be, TENZAN. NAKAJIMA." Richard spoke in a eerily dark tone, spitting the last two words with extreme vile hate.

He then charged it up, before the rifle fired off a large purple-pink beam blast that completely vaporised the middle part of a DC fighter, as the melted wings in the air fell to the ground. With only a short moment, EXEC-Hero fired off another beam blast that blew a sizable hole through the Lion that was his second target, as the pilot only had a few brief moments to scream in terror, before the Lion exploded. He then fired off blast after blast, until the entire vanguard of the DC forces was either completely vaporised or destroyed.

"What the hell!?" Tenzan exclaimed with half-horror, half-shock in his voice. "What... What are you!?"

"Your demise. You should have gave up when I defeated you before, Tenzan." Richard stated coldly, before EXEC-Hero sheathed the weapon, before pulling out the broadsword and impaling a Lion through it, as it created a cacophony of metallic screeches. "Because I'm going to make sure that you die this time."

"So this is Richter's true anger..." Sanger stated. "He doesn't sound as composed as he was before... All that formality... converted into a icy rage..."

"T-Tempest! Help me get rid of this guy! He'll literally kill me!" Tenzan begged to Tempest.

"I will help you if he threatens you. Until then, I have a debt to settle." Tempest stated, as he rushed towards Sanger. "Anything you want to say, Sanger?"

"No need for words. My enemy is in front of me." Sanger calmly stated, as he immediately fired his chest blaster, as Tempest narrowly avoided the beam.

"Bold words." Tempest stated, before he then fired the Guarlion's autocannons. "I'll make sure to give you a fair death, as one Aggressor to another."

Bullet and Katina fired at Tempest, who managed to avoid most of the gunfire aimed at him, although some of it hit his armour, denting and breaking parts of it.

Meanwhile, Richard, Kyosuke and Excellen were cutting through the enemy lines, as the deadly trio blew every single Lion and fighter in their path with various kinds of attack, with Richard using his rifle to blow them away with a single shot.

"Tenzan..." Richard cooed in a eerie tone. "Come here and die for me..."

"I can still beat you! I can still beat you with this Guarlion!" Tenzan panicked, trying to muster up courage, as he rushed the Guarlion forward, as he pulled out the railgun rifle. "With this mecha, I can hit you! Take this!"

Tenzan fired at EXEC-Hero, which suddenly entered a sukima, as the bullets missed him completely, before he then reappeared.

"H-Ha!? I missed!?" Tenzan blurted out in shock.

"You're not the only one that got stronger, Tenzan. Last time, I was holding back. This time, I won't be so merciful." Richard stated, before EXEC-Hero rushed at the approaching Guarlion. "DIE."

He then slashed the Guarlion multiple times with the broadsword, as he cut piece after piece of the Guarlion, which was being slowly destroyed by the flurry of blows.

"Wait! I'm not done playing yet! Nooo!" Tenzan screamed, before his escape pod ejected from the destroyed Guarlion. "Tch...! Game over already...! In a single blow...!? I guess I gotta go...! I don't want to fight him anymore!"

"You're NOT escaping!" Richard roared, as he immediately equipped the Delta Rifle, as he aimed it at the fleeing escape pod.

"Richter, calm down! You can't just kill something who's fleeing like that!" Gus exclaimed.

"But did he give the same respect to the EFA fleet's remains, Major Xander!?" Richard snapped back. "Tell me, has he!? You saw how he treated the deaths of Commander Greg and the other commanders who sacrificed themselves for this battle! I have had enough of that little bastard myself! I'll kill him in revenge for what he did!"

"Compose yourself, Lieutenant Colonel!" Sanger barked back. "If you kill that pilot here, then what makes you different from the DC? What makes you different to Major Tempest, who killed everyone in his path for vengeance... And killing an enemy through a shot on his back as he flees... There is no greater disgrace to someone's honour than that act."

"So you're telling me that you would spare that remorseless murderer...?" Richard spoke in a quiet yet frigid voice, before there was silence, as he placed his Delta Rifle down. "Fine. On your heads it will be then. The lives that he will take, the blame will fall partially on you two."

Tenzan's escape pod immediately escaped the battlefield, as Tempest clicked his tongue derisively.

"Tenzan, all you're good at is running your mouth. Had you not mocked the opposition, you wouldn't have been struck down so easily by the Lieutenant Colonel." He growled, before something sounded on his side. "What!? A triple-A class order...!? A direct order from the Commander to retreat!? I have no choice. I'll deal with you all next time!"

The Guarlion immediately turned tail, and left the battlefield, the only active unit of the DC unit involved in battle.

"They're retreating...!" Eun exclaimed.

"Why would they do that...?" Lefina wondered. "Unless...!"

Suddenly alarms sounded, as another unit of the DC forces appeared, consisting of many Lions, and two large blue whale-shaped submarines underwater, and a black and red Guarlion leading them.

"We're being ambushed!" Katina shouted.

"We are aware of that!" Reisen answered back. "But what do we do? There's a new enemy unit among their ranks."

"Something's not right! Why did the others retreat, when they could initiate a pincer attack on us?" Bullet asked, uneasy about the situation.

"Maybe it was a sacrifice bunt." Excellen suggested.

"But, who were they sending?" Bullet asked again.

"Us... to our doom." Excellen dramatically answered back.

"Actually, they were actually covering Tempest's retreat, I presume." Fox answered back.

"A trap? Or... is it something else?" Kyosuke asked.

Before anyone could speak again, the commander in the black and red Guarlion immediately spoke to them.

"So that's the EFA forces, consisting of the UF pilots, the ATX Team, and the Hiryu Custom, eh?" The commander spoke, with a refined and deep male voice.

"That emblem on that black mech!" Sanger exclaimed, as he noted the unicorn head emblem on the right thruster of the Guarlion.

"It's been a long time, friend." The commander answered back with a respectful tone.

"Elzam V. Branstein, it is you...!" Sanger growled.

"Once members of the Aggressors, now enemies. How ironic." Elzam stated with dry humour in his voice. "

"Indeed. If Colonel Kar-Wai would see us now..." Sanger muttered. "What would he think of all of this internal conflict on Earth?"

"But he taught us about the alien threat by risking his life. He also taught us that the EFA's not capable of defeating it." Elzam countered.

"You're creating chaos in the world by fighting the EFA! You realise that, don't you, Elzam?" Sanger stated.

"Of course I do." Elzam answered back with a firm tone.

"Grrr...!" Sanger growled.

"Why is the Major talking to the enemy?" Bullet asked everyone.

"A former comrade. Then it must be..." Kyosuke stated.

"Hey, is that emblem on that black mech, the same emblem of the Branstein family?" Excellen noted, after noticing the Guarlion's emblem as well.

"Branstein? Wait..." Reisen stated. "Then Elzam would be related to the commander of the UCC forces, Maier V. Branstein."

"Ahh...!" Bullet muttered in realisation.

"No doubt about it. That is Elzam V. Branstein, without any mistake, from the voice and his emblem." Sean told everyone. "The ace pilot of the Aggressors and eldest son of the UCC Commander, Maier."

"And Maier is working with Bian Zoldark..." Gus added.

"He's the best of the best. Got that, Mr Bullet?" Excellen quipped.

"Y-Yes Ma'am!" Bullet stuttered back.

"They want to destroy us here at all costs, Major!" Kyosuke yelled to Sanger.

"Don't worry. We'll defeat anyone who stands in our way, even Elzam if we must!" Sanger roared back with a bold tone.

"You never change, Sanger." Elzam muttered.

"This is Assault 1. I'll hold them. Get the Hiryu Custom out of this area immediately!" Sanger ordered. "They'll keep coming like this. And that man, Elzam, alone is hard to kill. Just go and let me handle this."

"No. We're staying, Major." Kyosuke stated. "We can seriously weaken the UCC by defeating him."

"That's true, but it's not enough. Your actions are too much of a gamble... rookie. Think it through." Elzam mocked Kyosuke.

"Gambles are meant to be taken or left, Elzam." Richard stated back. "And I have a good feeling that this gamble will end in our favour. You either brought too little to the table, Elzam, unless you underestimated us."

"So you're Richter, the one who managed to withstand the attack on Langley Base, and endure the Sonic Breaker point-blank with relatively little damage." Elzam answered back. "Maybe you are right. You all can defeat me, but you would have to prove yourself worthy to achieve that. You got a good crew there, Sanger."

"But that's not enough to survive the impending battle." Sanger responded back.

"Then what is, our idealism certainly won't be enough?" Elzam said. "Only battle-tested soldiers can defeat the Aerogaters. Now you have a choice. Surrender or die. Choose well."

"Elzam...!" Sanger roared.

"Can't choose? Then, you over there? Which do you choose?" Elzam asked, turning the Guarlion towards Kyosuke.

"Neither, I'm here to fight. If I lose... I'm prepared to die." Kyosuke responded back.

"And we will make sure that we win, even if it costs us more than we think." Fox answered back.

"Good answers. Then, prepare for this! All units, advance and engage." Elzam ordered.

Soon the enemy Lions advanced, as the DC submarines advanced slightly forward, as they readied their missile pods for aerial combat.

The units also advanced, as they struck down the enemies in front of them, as Katina and Fox were the first to engage the enemies, as their Gespensts managed to allow them to avoid most of the enemy fire, and retaliate with machine-gun and shotgun fire, which tore the Lions to shreds with the heavy fire coming from both of them.

"Let's see how you like this! Jet Magnum!" Katina roared, as she immediately pulled back the Gespenst's right arm, as the rods on it began to spark with blue energy. She then lunged at one of the Lions, thrust the fist into it, as the lightning tore the Lion's internal system to pieces. She then retreated, as the Lion exploded from the brutal attack aimed towards it.

The group continued through the enemy lines, as Richard and Sanger each took one of the whale-shaped submarines, as they assaulted the large submarines with their own blades, carving through the hull like paper, as their attacks eventually destroyed them, forcing the DC personnel to retreat in underwater escape pods.

Soon, the group advanced onto Elzam, who was laying back with his custom Guarlion.

"So you all have made it here." Elzam stated. "Come, and show me if you are worthy to challenge the DC."

The Gespensts belted out a barrage of shots, as Elzam's Guarlion dodged most of the fire, as what little hit him didn't even do any notable damage on the hull of the Guarlion.

"Heh, pretty good for standard pilots." Elzam complimented his opponents. "But now, it's time for the Trombe to sprint!"

The Guarlion then fired off several bolts of purple energy in front of it, which converged into one place, where the gathered energy washed over the machine,giving it a purple aura that surrounded it completely. "Sturmangriff... Charge!"

The Guarlion then dashed right at the group of Gespensts, as they barely managed to weave out of Elzam's charge, as Elzam altered the course to slam into the Hiryu Custom, smashing right into the ship, as its aura vaporised the hull and damaged it significantly.

"The central Tesla Drive was hit by that attack!" Eun reported the damage to Lefina.

"Reroute all power to the wing drives, and keep the Hiryu Custom balanced!" Sean said. "We aren't in danger yet!"

Kyosuke immediately leapt out of the water, as the shoulder pods opened up.

"No armour can withstand this! Take all of these shots!" Kyosuke roared, as the shoulder pods fired off multiludes of white clay explosives that flew towards Elzam, as most of them smashed against his armour, damaging it more than the previous attacks.

"Heh... Looks like we both have no way out it seems." Elzam chuckled.

Sanger and Richard were the next to advance towards Elzam, as they positioned themselves for the attack.

"Elzam!" Sanger cried.

"Why do you hesitate, Sanger?" Elzam asked back. "You're a simple man. Your fighting style tells all. You know full well, don't you? We'll never survive an alien invasion this way, if we trust in the EFA."

"...It may be so... But I will fight regardless." Sanger answered back.

"And you... Richter, to what reason do you fight?" Elzam asked. "I know that you have a reason for fighting, but it isn't as what it seems to the others."

Richard did not reply at all, as he merely prepared himself for battle.

"No answer...? You must be determined to keep your true colours a secret from others it seems." Elzam stated.

Sanger then rushed at Elzam, as the Colossal Blade materialised in the Grungust's hands.

"Take my fatal blow!" Sanger cried with vigour. "I am Sanger Zonvolt, the sword that smites evil! Elzam V. Branstein, you will be cleaved in twain with this blade of mine!"

Sanger then cut right through Elzam's Guarlion, as Elzam managed to right his machine, although it was quite heavily damaged already.

"Guuuhh! Have no fear, Trombe!" Elzam exclaimed, before Elzam's Guarlion immediately brandished a short sharp saber in its hands. "Heh, you are a worthy adversary indeed, Sanger. Then take my returning blow!"

Elzam rushed towards Sanger, before he was blocked off by Richard, who used the broadsword to block Elzam's weapon.

"What!?" Elzam cried, before EXEC-Hero immediately knocked the weapon away, before he then attacked Elzam with the blade with a flurry of strikes, that finally did in the black Guarlion.

Elzam immediately backed away, as the Guarlion had sparks flying from the deep cuts in its armour and circuitry.

"You defeated my Trombe...!" Elzam stated.

"But, you weren't fighting all of us with your full might!" Sanger argued back.

"Unfortunately, I'm not good enough to hold back on you." Elzam answered back.

"Elzam, what are you hiding from me!?" Sanger roared.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you." Elzam answered back, as he immediately fled away from the battlefield.

"He got away. Boss, you got some explaining to do!" Excellen stated with a worried tone.

"...I see. So that's what you wanted, Elzam." Sanger muttered to himself in a low voice. "You've chosen to walk a thorny path."

"...Major?" Kyosuke asked Sanger, with a curious tone.

"Kyosuke, I... I must go after Elzam!" Sanger stated with a determined tone.

"We shouldn't risk it. We've got to evacuate this sector." Kyosuke answered back.

"Corporal Kyosuke is right." Richard agreed with the Alteisen pilot. "We need you, in order to keep fighting."

"...Richter... I now know what I must do." Sanger replied back. "Lieutenant Colonel... I leave the ATX Team in your care."

"Major Sanger!? What are you trying to do!?" Gus frantically exclaimed to Sanger.

"Huh? Is he serious, Kyosuke!?" Excellen shouted as well.

"What is this, Major!? What are you-" Kyosuke demanded, having lost his patience.

"Take care of the others, Kyosuke." Sanger stated, before the Grungust immediately followed after the fleeing Elzam.

"Assault 1, copy! Assault 1, respond!" Eun tried to contact Sanger.

"Don't try. Sanger must have decided when he heard those words." Reisen told everyone.

"Major Sanger, why...?" Lefina asked with a betrayed tone.

"He's betrayed us...!? Right now!?" Katina fumed.

"Don't be ridiculous! Our Major would never do such a thing! Ever!" Bullet strongly retorted back.

"Flank speed to where Elzam and Sanger disappeared!" Lefina shouted back.

"Forget it, Captain Lefina." Richard stated. "Sanger's not going to be coming back, until his matters are resolved. Right now, we need to do something about the remaining EFA forces. The survivors' fleet is gone... We need to see if there are any EFA units still active..."

"But the boss doesn't make rash decisions like that..." Excellen responded back with a sullen tone. "Richie... What should we do? I'm sure that he had something in mind."

"...I don't know..." Richard admitted back with a uneasy tone.

"Captain, we must evacuate from here, now." Sean advised Lefina. "This area is already under the influence of the DC."

"There's an encrypted message, sir!" Eun reported, as the bridge received a message from an unknown source.

"Encrypted...? From who...?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. I'm having trouble decoding it..." Eun answered back. "Wait, the signal is being slowly decrypted for us!"

"...Hiryu Custom, do you read?" A cool male voice was heard from the bridge. "This is Major Gilliam Yager. I repeat..."

"Gilliam? Major Gilliam Yager?" Sean questioned himself.

"You know him, XO?" Lefina asked back.

"Yes. Just like Major Sanger and Major Elzam. He was another member of the Aggressors." Sean answered back, much to Lefina's shock.

"The message is originating from the Merit Island EFA Base!" Eun said.

"Then we'll be heading there! We must assist Major Giliam and his unit!" Lefina declared. "All units, return to ship!"

"Roger that." Kyosuke answered back.

"On the way, Captain Lefina." Richard responded back, as he was thinking at the same time. ' _Sanger... I hope that your trust in me is not misplaced at all... Even I can only do so much for everyone..._ '

Everyone immediately returned back to the Hiryu Custom, as it immediately flew out of the battlefield, before DC reinforcements could come and engage them.


	8. Chapter 7: Gilliam and Radha

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 7: Gilliam and Radha

* * *

 _In the Merit Island Base..._

The base already had two units deployed outside, as one of them was a blue Gespenst with a orange visor, while the other was a strange mech, a bulky golem-like mech with a ordinary head. It's colours were yellow for the armour, and green for the visor, and there were two large shoulder beam cannons mounted on its shoulders.

"Major Gilliam, have you made contact with the Hiryu Custom?" The pilot of the yellow mecha asked, with a soothing and flowing female voice with a Indian accent.

"Yes, It's headed here to Merit Island Base." Gilliam answered back, as the pilot of the blue Gespenst.

"Will they make on time?" The other pilot asked again, with a worried tone.

"That's hard to say. Although we recovered the base, the area is still under DC control." Gilliam responded back with a grim tone. "If they discover we're launching a shuttle, they'll be on us quick. We must protect the launchpad at all costs, until they arrive."

"Roger that." The pilot responded back, with a gentle yawn after.

"What's wrong? You sound tired, Radha..." Gilliam asked in a concerned tone to the other pilot.

"Oh, I was just practising yoga asanas while I waited, but the Schutzwald has such a small cockpit." Radha answered back. "It's hard to perform them in this cramped space."

"Just don't get stuck between your seat and your arm-rest." Gilliam warned Radha sternly. "We still need you to help defend."

Radha giggles at the responses from Gilliam. "Why don't you give me a hand then?" Radha suggested with a optimistic tone.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time for that now." Gilliam answered back. "They're almost here..."

Soon, various DC fighters appeared in range of the fighters, as they approached the base, and the shuttle launch-pad behind them.

"The DC air fleet! So soon!?" Radha exclaimed with shock.

"That was quick! The conditioning of the tuned-up MKII must be done in battle." Gilliam commented. "Radha and I will protect the launchpad. All hands, prep for launch! Don't let a single enemy reach it, or else they will destroy the one shuttle we need."

"Roger that, Major." Radha complied quickly.

"Judging from their formation, the fighters from the south will come straight in first." Gilliam remarked on the enemy composition.

"Yes... I can sense it too... their desperation..." Radha muttered with a quiet tone.

"We'll intercept them first." Gilliam stated.

The Gespenst and the Schutzwald moved towards the south side of the base, encountering a group of DC fighters. Some of them fired their missiles at Gilliam, who merely used his elite skills to dodge out of the way of every single missile.

"That won't hit!" Gilliam mocked back, before he then made the modified Gespenst pull out a blue plasma blade that seemed more potent than the steel knifes that the Gespensts with the Hiryu Custom used before. "I'll finish you all with this!"

He then immediately leapt into reach of the fighters, as he sliced through each and every fighter, destroying them. Meanwhile, the Schutzwald immediately adjusted the mounted beam cannons, aiming for the fighter group farther away.

"...Shitali... Bandha traya... Connect the six chakras... There!" Radha chanted in a trance-like manner, before the cannons fired off twin beams of blue energy, which struck through the fighters, destroying them in a single shot.

"It seems that the enemies of this side are clear for now." Gilliam stated.

"How much longer before the Hiryu Custom gets here, Major Gilliam?" Radha asked.

"About 2 minutes." Gilliam stated an approximation. "And I'm sure that we'll face more than just fighters soon enough. Get ready to face reinforcements."

They soon made their way to the east side, where Gilliam used his machine-gun to mow down most of the fighters, while Radha used the autocannons on the Schutzwald's arms to shoot down the rest.

After they managed to clear the initial wave of enemies, as DC tanks rolled in front of the base, while many DC-owned Lions appeared near the formation of tanks, as well as another Guarlion.

"Taking over a base like this... Man, this mission sucks." Tenzan whined with annoyance. "

"The enemy reinforcements got here faster than the Hiryu Custom... Damn...!" Gilliam cursed.

"Hm? That Gespenst... is that the 007-01 Type R?" Tenzan pondered.

"Undoubtedly, it's the original model of the Gespenst Mark II." Tempest stated through the comms to Tenzan.

"And the other one is the Schutzwald!" Tenzan exclaimed, before he chuckled with amusement. "Maybe this mission may not be so bad after all!"

"...He seems happy to see us." Radha commented on Tenzan's ecstatic tone.

"Well, our PTs are very rare early-PT models." Gilliam stated.

"And the Major's mech is a fully-tuned test model. No wonder..." Radha concluded the line of thought. "There are only 3 of them in the world."

"But, the EFA only has a few of the mass-production versions deployed." Gilliam added.

"Yes. Because the EOT interfered with the project, the production was delayed." Radha continued.

"Therefore, in order to accomplish this mission... I had to have the test model brought in from the Moon. His fixation with antiques may work to our advantage." Gilliam replied back. "He won't harm it until he absolutely has to. We can use that to our advantage, because we can buy time until the Hiryu Custom arrives."

"Lions, advance! Take out their launch-pad, so that they won't have any of their plans in wait for us!" Tenzan ordered. "And don't blow those two up, or break them too much! Those PTs are worth going into my collection!"

Before the Lions could advance however, Gilliam and Radha managed to detect another presence entering the battle-field, as EXEC-Hero was flying right towards the base.

"What is that mech...?" Gilliam answered back. "I recall that the EFA has recognised that mech as one of the allied units... Could it be...!?"

"It has to be one of the mechs owned by the foreign faction of UF." Radha stated back. "If I recall correctly, the pilot referred to it, as the 'EXEC-Hero'."

"What is that mecha doing here before the Hiryu Custom? Had it managed to deploy off alone to reach us faster?" Gilliam questioned himself.

EXEC-Hero immediately pulled out the energy rifle, as it immediately blew the squad of tanks in front of the base.

"You again...!?" Tenzan screeched. "How many times are you going to appear right in front of me!?"

"Hello again, Tenzan. Haven't learned to stay out of my fights?" Richard retorted back with a ice-cold tone.

"Lieutenant Colonel Richter..." Gilliam answered back. "So it is you."

"Major Gilliam Yager, I presume?" Richard responded back. "Thank you for holding on until then. The Hiryu Custom will be shortly arriving. Until then, I'll do all I can to support you and your men. And who is your partner in the other mech?"

"That is Radha Bairaban, piloting the Schutzwald." Gilliam introduced Radha to Richard. "She is a Aggressor like me."

"I see... It is an honour to meet the both of you, as comrades to Major Sanger." Richard answered back. "We have a base to defend, Major Gilliam, so I suggest that we focus on the task for now."

"He seems to be... disturbed... but I cannot tell why." Radha stated, as if she was examining Richard through some extrasensory method.

The three pilots immediately clashed with the first wave of Lions, as Richard used the EXEC-Hero's arm-cannons and beam rifle to take down enemies, which Gilliam and Radha used their respective weapons to finish off those that were lucky enough to survive a direct hit from the experienced pilots.

As soon as the last Lion of the attacking wave fell, the Hiryu Custom appeared in the battlefield. Its appearance seemed to cause a reaction from Tenzan.

"Ha! Today's my lucky day! They're here too! I didn't get to play seriously with you other guys last time!" Tenzan exclaimed."

"Hiryu Custom, this is Major Gilliam Yager, requesting you protect the launch pad." Gilliam contacted Lefina.

"This is Lefina Enfield, Captain of the Hiryu Custom." Lefina hailed back. "What's in the shuttle?"

"We can talk about such matters later." Gilliam responded back. "Until the current DC troops have been routed or defeated."

"Roger that. All units, deploy!" Lefina ordered, as everyone moved out from the Hiryu Custom's mecha hangar, as the ground-based Gespensts and Alteisen landed in the water, which was much shallower than the ocean.

"So we meet again, you boot-faced horned pig!" Tenzan insulted Kyosuke.

"What kind of insult is that?" Kyosuke asked in response.

"I think that by boot-faced, he's mocking your attitude as a soldier." Fox reasoned. "And the latter part about a horned pig... Well, the Alteisen is horned, but I think that 'pig' was just plain insulting."

"Thanks for the explanation, sir." Bullet thanked Fox.

"I'll defeat him myself this time! That guy, with his smug and greasy attitude of his, really pisses me off!" Katina roared.

"They're quite young and spirited. I should teach them Asana to allow them to get in touch with their inner power." Radha stated with a joyous tone.

Richard felt a cold shiver down his spine, as if the term 'Asana' would be 'utter pain and torture' in different language or terminology.

"Just... take it easy on them." Gilliam responded back, trying not to make his voice sound like he's pleading, although some hint of worry and dread could be found in his voice. "Odd... Where's Sanger and his Grungust Type-O?"

Richard did not answer the question, as he immediately readied himself to continue the battle against the DC forces.

The Gespensts made their way towards the base, as Radha, Gilliam and Richard held the line, ensuring that no DC soldier would pass through their tight defences towards the shuttle launch-pad.

"Go! Slash Ripper!" Gilliam cried, as a blue variant of Bullet's T-Link Ripper launched from the modified Gespenst, as it arced across the Lions and cut right through them with great force.

"Woah... Major Gilliam has the Ripper weapon as well!?" Bullet spoke with awe.

Reisen and Fox immediately made their first act, after their Gespensts shook free of the body of water they were in, to coordinate their fire together, as they fired off a hail of machine-gun fire that tore a group of Lions to the point of severe damage. The damaged Lions didn't have much time to retailiate, as they were either taken down by a slash by Katina's Gespenst, or finished off from afar with the Weissritter's personal rifle.

Tenzan immediately advanced, before he was blocked off by Kyosuke, who rushed at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyosuke asked with a determined tone. "I think that it's time you woken up to reality."

"Like I'll lose to that junky PT of yours!" Tenzan shouted back with anger, before he then activated the Sonic Breaker, as the Guarlion was surrounded by a blue aura. "You're a goner! Sonic Breaker! I'll smash you into a million pieces with this!"

Kyosuke didn't even respond, as he calmly swerved out of the way of the attack. "Too slow." Kyosuke stated back. "You want to send me to meet with the base and the fleet you destroyed? Sorry, you go first...!"

The Alteisen immediately readied the Revolver Stake, as Kyosuke charged at Tenzan. "Pierce through!" Kyosuke cried. "Stop me... if you can!"

The Alteisen then impaled the Guarlion with the large metal stake-rod, as it managed to damage it quite significantly.

"Ugh! I can't be beaten by a bunch of losers!" Tenzan cursed, before Gus then came into view, with the shotgun in hand. "W-What!?"

"This is for the lives that you have taken, Tenzan!" Gus roared with righteous fury. "I will stop you as many times as it will take, and so will the others!"

Gus then managed to land a direct hit, as it pushed the Guarlion beyond its structural limits, as the Guarlion was smoking and burning in several damaged places.

"Tch! This Guarlion just won't work for me! Even the shoddy Gespensts could beat me in this!" Tenzan complained loudly. "I need a stronger mech that suits my style."

"I say you need more training." Kyosuke coolly stated.

"Training!? Ha!" Tenzan barked. "If I was truly trained, you'd all be already dead, especially you, you damn super-robot pilot! "We'll have fun next time, when I actually have something suited for me! See ya!"

Tenzan immediately ejected from the failing Guarlion, as it exploded, and the damaged pieces fell to the ground on the base, leaving the DC soldiers dazed at their commander's defeat. Katina used this change to immediately charge up her Gespenst's Jet Magnum, and used it to destroy one of the Lions before it could have a chance to fight back.

Without their commander, the DC Lions fell easily, as Richard, Kyosuke and Excellen mercilessly accelerated to the corners, and hunted down every single DC unit in the vicinity, until they were certain that all enemies were defeated.

"All done." Fox stated.

"Only a pilot like Tenzan could think this war is fun." Kyosuke pointed out with a grim tone.

"And only a moral-less bastard like him would spit on the sacrifices of the dead..." Richard spat with hate, as well.

"The shuttle should be safe right now." Gilliam said, as his tone show a sign of relief in it.

"No! Wait! There's another incoming contact! It's approaching the base at high speeds!" Eun warned everyone.

Suddenly, a Lion appeared, as Reisen seemed to be unimpressed.

"Only one Lion...?" Reisen asked. "This cannot be what it seems, right?"

Richard immediately noticed the Lion, as he made for it.

"I'm only here for one thing!" The slightly-garbled reply from the Lion, allowing no-one to be able to properly identify the voice, before the Lion made for the shuttle.

"You will not get past me!" Richard roared, as he fired off using his arm cannons at the Lion, in the hopes of hitting it.

However, the Lion swiftly dodged the gunfire, and zipped past EXEC-Hero before it could make another move.

"What the...!? Those are definitely not the moves of a typical DC pilot here!" Richard exclaimed. "Stop them! Now!"

Gus, Reisen and Fox immediately fired from afar, in order to bring down the elite pilot, although their shots didn't even come close to hitting him, because of the range, and the mobility of the Lion at full speed.

"Gotcha!" The pilot cried, as he raised the mech's rifle at the shuttle, before tearing into it with many shots.

"No! The shuttle!" Eun cried with horror.

"The mission's over... Retreating back." The pilot stated, before the Lion immediately left before anyone could pursue it.

"It retreated!? Eun, what's the damage on the shuttle!?" Lefina demanded from her officer.

"The cargo is intact, but the launch pad has been disabled severely! Repairs have to be made, if we are to use it for a proper launch!" Eun reported back.

"So the first team was an decoy. That AM was working alone. And someone with those flight patterns..." Sean noticed.

"Huh!?" Lefina cried, as she didn't know what Sean was talking about.

"That voice was most definitely not anyone we met." Richard answered back.

"Yes. The way it caught us off guard. That must have been..." Gilliam responded as well.

"Major Sanger. No questions about it." Kyosuke concluded with a stoic tone.

"Perhaps..." Excellen trailed off, unsure what else to say.

"It couldn't have been...! The Major...!" Lefina shouted with shock.

"No way!? The Major has betrayed us!?" Bullet exclaimed with a aghast tone.

"Not necessarily..." Richard responded back. "He wouldn't leave this to just me and Kyosuke, if he really defected. There has to be a reason behind all of this... There has to be."

"We'll dock inside the Hiryu Custom for now." Gilliam said. "Will that be fine, Lefina?"

"Y-Yes... Major Gilliam." Lefina agreed.

* * *

 _In the Hiryu Custom bridge..._

Richard, Kyosuke, Lefina, Sean, Excellen were all at the bridge, with two new people. One was a Indian woman with short green hair and green eyes, wearing a purple and gold sash, golden ring bracelets on her arms, and the other was a purple haired man with blue eyes, wearing a futuristic white suit with grey metallic shoulderpads, and long sleeves with leather patches on them, as well as long and hard boots.

"To be honest, I was worried you wouldn't make it." The purple-haired pilot spoke to them first.

"Well, my crew is the best, and we had help from Langley, including our pilot team from the UF." Lefina answered back with a humble tone. "It is a honour to have you onboard, Major Gilliam."

"I can't believe Sanger defected to the DC." Gilliam answered back.

"I still haven't given up on him, and neither does Richard, it seems." Lefina responded back.

"I admire you for holding up that hope. But the reality is cruel here... Sanger sabotaged our shuttle launch." Gilliam responded back. "There is not much that could justify such an act."

"Yes... Yes I know..." Lefina looked away, as her eyes seemed a little bit dull from her melancholic state.

"Can we trust this Major Gilliam?" Kyosuke spoke in a low voice, as to avoid Gilliam hearing about the conversation.

"All the help we can get is appreciated, Kyosuke." Richard responded back with a frown. "I know why you are suspicious of him. It's because he's a former Aggressor, and our history with them is not good. Tempest is solidly supporting the DC in the name of vengeance against the EFA, and Sanger defected to the DC. So you're afraid that Major Gilliam will turn against us when we least expect it, don't you?"

"That may be so, but prejudice hides the truth." The Indian woman, who was the other pilot, Radha told the both of them in a calm manner.

"Who are you?" Kyosuke asked back.

"Oh, this is Radha Bairaban." Gilliam answered the question. "She's an employee at Mao Industries. The PT manufacturer located on the moon."

"I'm currently working on a man-machine interface for a new mech." Radha added as well.

"New mech, then the cargo of the shuttle is..." Kyosuke stated, as he placed a hand on his chin.

"You're very sharp, Lieutenant." Gilliam nodded. "The cargo consists of new mech parts and supplies for the company to work with."

"Supplies, then why are you launching them from here? Is the situation in space that bad?" Lefina asked in a worried tone.

"No. In fact, the current situation in the space colonies is more stable than here on Earth." Radha answered back. "Because of course, no one in the space opposes the UCC."

"Except for Mao Industries and the EFA forces on the Moon." Gilliam added as well.

"The colonists never did like us earthlings." Excellen quipped.

"They have no reason to fight the UCC because they protect them. And now the EFA has no power to attack the colonies directly." Kyosuke stated.

"Of course. The UCC was once a part of the EFA's forces. That's why the EFA has virtually no presence in space, since their declaration of independence from the faction."

"It's like having the kitty you're feeding, bite you." Excellen remarked.

"You mean by cat, you mean dog." Richard corrected. "Still, I don't know what caused this radical change of allegiances..."

"But our boss has no intentions of obeying the DC or the UCC. We'll continue to resist, even if it's just us." Radha commented as well.

"That's why you're delivering supplies to the Moon, all the way from the Earth?" Sean questioned Gilliam.

"The EFA cannot afford to lose Mao Industries. I'm military intelligence, so I was helping Radha investigate the situation in outer space." Gilliam answered back.

"...Has the cargo been damaged, Eun?" Lefina asked her officer.

"No, ma'am." Eun shook her head firmly.

"Then transfer it into the Hiryu Custom." Lefina ordered. "Change the coordinates for the Moon, and prepare to launch." \

"W-Wait, Captain!" Excellen asked, with a astonished expression. "We're going to the Moon, already!?"

"Yes, we are. Any objections?" Lefina firmly asked.

"No, I'd just rather admire the Moon from here." Excellen tried to say, although the words came out awkwardly.

"Well, now you can admire it up close, Excellen." Kyosuke told her, as a attempt to tease her.

"And judging by Ms Radha, I can admire the moon bunnies up close, too." Sean remarked.

Richard almost chuckled at Sean's statement, as he knew that Sean had no idea that a moon rabbit was right under their noses the entire time, Reisen herself.

"M-Moon bunnies?" Radha asked, pointing at herself with a confused expression.

"We'll be alone if we go up there, right, Captain?" Sean asked Lefina.

"Yes. Since HQ in Geneva is in turmoil... We must make the decision ourselves. Besides, our home base has been..." Lefina trailed off, refusing to state the fate of the Langley base.

"I understand, thank you for the help, Captain." Gilliam nodded, before he then left the bridge.

"Then, let's not waste any more time. Start the preparations." Sean stated.

"Just one question. Are all Gespensts outfitted for space combat?" Richard asked back.

"It would work as fine as it does underwater. Life support systems are there to ensure that prolonged battle can occur without any dangers involved." Lefina asked back. "Are you concerned about what might happen with the teammates who use them, like your own?"

"Sort of..." Richard replied back. "Don't worry about EXEC-Hero. It's fitted to handle space-combat well enough to count as using optimal efficiency. I take my leave, Captain."

Richard then left the bridge, as he made preparations for the team's first battle in space.


	9. Chapter 8: Confrontation with UCC

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 8: Confrontation with the UCC

* * *

 _In the Hiryu Custom's hangar..._

"We're going to space!?" Tasuku cried, as he complained to one of the crew-members, who was nearby. "I just finished with the land mechs!"

"Tell me about it." The crew-member concurred. "I wish they'd respect us for once."

"At least we got the cutie from Mao Industries to look at." Tasuku stated with a optimistic tone.

"And that's all it took for you to change your mind, Tasuku?" Richard responded back, as he approached, surprising Tasuku.

"What the!? Why are you here, Richter? I mean, Lieutenant Colonel, sir." Tasuku blurted out, before correcting himself in a more composed manner.

"No need to address rank for now." Richard assured Tasuku. "I was just looking for you. What have you made of the salvage that the collection teams managed to retrieve before our take-off?"

"Well, that's a hard thing to say. We've got assorted gear and modifications from what we looted from the wreckage, especially when it came from a higher-up like Tempest and Tenzan. They dropped some sweet stuff, which we could use to our advantage." Tasuku reported back.

"And? What are they?" Richard asked back.

"You might want to read this." Tasuku quickly suggested, pulling out a small leaflet of paper, detailing the scavenged gear into one tidy list.

Richard took the paper, before he then scanned each and every word of the list, before he returned it.

"I see. This should suffice for patching up deficiencies in certain categories for each machine." Richard commented on the list. "Now then, after I have read what was on the list, I have a proposition to make towards you, Tasuku. Mount the Hyper-Beam Rifle and the Thruster Set onto Reisen's Gespenst."

"Sure, I could. But why are you so intent to making this a urgent proposition, Richter?" Tasuku asked back.

"Reisen specialises at long-range fire. If the specifications you have gathered on the weapon are accurate, then this weapon is capable of long-range sniping with trustworthy accuracy and enough stopping power to outright disable a Lion on a direct hit, even destroy it if the targeted area has critical systems." Richard reasoned back. "And she prefers it if she can utilise the speed of her mecha as best as she could. The Thruster Set should be suitable to give her the extra mobility and control in the space-environment for now. After we head back onto stable ground, you may rescind the Thruster Set and give it to another member, whether of the Hiryu Custom Defence Squad, or the ATX Team."

"What about you?" Tasuku asked. "Sure, you need some equipment attached to that super robot of yours. I mean, the better we make it, the easier you'll make our later encounters."

"Unfortunately, EXEC-Hero is incompatible with the equipment stated, because doing so would cause problems to arise with it." Richard declined. "By the way, I'm satisfied by the fact that you have managed to finally find a way to boost EXEC-Hero's performance with some tuning. That's all I need, in terms of updating my mecha to be at optimal state."

"I see... Glad to be of service then." Tasuku smiled, having received some indirect appreciation from Richard.

Radha and Excellen soon came over, as Excellen seemed to be quite sore all over, indicated by her flexing her joints to try and ease the sensation.

"Hello Tasuku. Hello Richter." Radha addressed them both. "I take it that you're discussing pre-sortie preparations?"

"Say, Excellen. What's got you all fidgety all the sudden?" Richard asked back, noticing Excellen's odd behaviour.

"Oh, you noticed, Richie? I was learning yoga beauty poses. Radha sure is quite... enthusiastic when teaching me this." Excellen stated with a warm smile.

"Oh, that's right. Ms Radha's a yoga master. Although I'd recommend trying to become flexible, before you starting taking lessons with her." Tasuku added, as he cringed saying the last statement.

"The results of my teachings speak for themselves." Radha simply stated back.

"I think I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Excellen groaned. "I guess it's time to stop, since we all got work to do, right?"

"I understand. Mr. Tasuku, where is Giganscudo?" Radha asked Tasuku.

"What!? We're going to finally use that thing!?" Tasuku shouted, completely in mind with finally piloting the mecha.

"Dr. Kazahara asked me to convert the cockpit section." Radha continued.

"I'll help you. That thing is big and hard to maintain." Tasuku gladly accepted, as he immediately turned to Richard. "Sorry, got to get this done. I'll see to getting your request for your teammate done."

"That's all I want from you. See you then." Richard nodded back.

"Hey, Tasuku, you're acting like a fool in love." Excellen teased. "If he starts acting weird, just put him in one of those back-breaking yoga positions, Ms Radha."

"Ugh!? For real!?" Tasuku exclaimed with a shocked tone.

"Um, well, yoga isn't meant for..." Radha tried to reply back, as shocked as Tasuku, before she immediately grabbed Tasuku and ran off.

"Look what you did, Excellen, you riled them both up." Richard spoke with a falsely disappointed tone. "Still, I doubt Tasuku would go that far, so don't act like he's a utter playboy."

"Alrighty then, Richard. I'm just thinking about our next sortie..." Excellen responded back.

* * *

 _In the briefing room..._

Gilliam entered the room, where Kyosuke and Gus were.

"You wanted to talk to me, Kyosuke?" Gilliam asked, before facing Gus. "And what are you doing here, Xander?"

"We just briefly discussed a few matters, regarding cohesion between our teams." Gus answered back. "We're pondering whether the ATX Team and our team should merge as a single combined unit, or stay separate. It does have its benefits for each of those choices, but we still haven't decided yet. I guess that Kyosuke was waiting for you, and he struck up the conversation to kill some time."

"Yes, sir. About Sanger... the former ATX leader." Kyosuke stated. "I don't think he'd defect just because we're facing difficult times. Then again, I don't really know him. But, you do. What do you make of his current actions, Major Gilliam?"

"Sanger is a man of conviction. He will fight for what he believes in. And if that's what he intends to do, we must meet him head on and force the truth out of him." Gilliam briefly explained in response.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kyosuke stated, before he left the briefing room, leaving Gilliam and Gus alone in the room.

"Gilliam, before I go as well... I just want to ask one thing of you." Gus stated, as Gilliam nodded, willing to listen. "In my own perspective, I believe that Sanger did all this for a justifiable reason, as if he's testing the ATX team to see if they have what it takes to surpass him, without his guidance. I may be off the tracks here, but I have a hunch that this is the case in my view."

Gus then left, as Gilliam pondered about what he heard, before he then heard the ship alarm go off.

"Enemy attack! UCC troops are approaching our sector! All crew, to battle-stations! All pilot, prepare for deployment to intercept them!" Eun barked out from the ship comms.

Gilliam immediately left, closing the room's door behind him.

* * *

 _Above Earth's orbit..._

The UCC space fighters approached the alerted Hiryu Custom, as they prepared for engagement.

"ID confirmed! UCC Space fighters!" Eun reported back.

"Strange... their setup is slow..." Kyosuke stated with some suspicion.

"Yeah. Most of our mechs are Gespies, but this atmosphere better suits their AMs. Sort of a disadvantage here." Excellen explained.

"No time to mess around! We gotta get going!" Katina barked to everyone.

"Everyone prepared?" Richard asked his team.

"Additional thrusters are working optimally." Reisen stated. "And the newly-mounted Hyper-Beam Rifle should have no complications. Is this your doing?"

"Yes, I specifically ordered these extra components to be installed on your Gespenst, in respect of your combat style." Richard stated. "Hang back, and make sure to take out all enemies in one shot if possible. Resupply only if you are dry on ammunition, and make sure each shot is not wasted. Understood?"

"Crystal." Reisen responded back.

Everyone sortied out, as their space thrusters activated, allowing them free movement in the vast space.

"As expected, they're not going to let us reach the Moon without a fight." Bullet stated.

"This is their backyard, so beware of guard dogs." Kyosuke added.

"Yes. But I don't see the owner around." Gilliam remarked with a slightly worried tone.

"Then we'll have to keep an eye out as we fight. Make sure that we're prepared for a pincer attack." Richard responded back to Gilliam. "Remember, the UCC forces are also down at Earth, so they could appear from the orbit to ambush us.

"So we don't get sandwiched... Got it." Radha noted.

The pilots advanced wave by wave, as they engaged the fighter groups one-by-one per group, as Reisen used her mobility to pull off seemingly undodgable shots that blew the fighters to pieces when they managed to hit the centre of the vehicles, taking only brief pauses between each shot, to move and position her shot better.

"There is no escape as long as I have you within my sights." Reisen stated, as she locked onto the last survivor of a fighter group, before her Gespenst eased the trigger to fire. "Begone."

The rifle fired off its pink-coloured payload, which caught the unsuspecting fighter off-guard, vaporising it in a single shot.

Meanwhile, the others were doing fine, as Kyosuke and Gus took a more hands-on approach, slicing and penetrating through the fighters with their weapons. Kyosuke with his Revolver Stake, and Gus with his modified Plasma Slicer, a beam-sword that was strong enough to cleave the armour in twain with considerable force. The others fired off their weapons to blast the groups to oblivion, until there was not a single UCC fighter remaining within the nearby sectors.

"That should be all of them. Now then, any signs from Earth-" Richard was about to say, before a batallion of UCC-owned black Lions appeared, with a Guarlion and a familiar Lion Custom among their ranks. "I see... So they've come already."

"It's the Hiryu Custom, just as we expected. What's the status of the shuttle?" Julia said, from the repaired Guarlion.

"It's on its way to Sector L4." Leona reported back from her Lion Custom

"Good. We'll buy it some time until it reaches there." Julia responded back.

"Roger that." Leona addressed in return.

"It's the Troye Unit again... They've come back to finish what they done in Langley Base..." Gus stated.

"You know the Troye Unit already?" Gilliam asked Gus.

"Well, we sort of did, from Richter." Bullet answered back. "It seems that he heard of them through rumours, and he was quite surprised when they were proven true."

"They seem to be intent on stopping us, Gilliam. They may be elites, but we can still prevail, if we make the right moves." Richard responded back to Gilliam.

"Speaking of which, I bet Tasuku would definitely fall head-over-heels for all of the members in it." Excellen joked.

"I'm surprised that you made it through the DC barricade." Julia addressed the allied pilots. "But, your luck will soon run out."

"That is not decided by you, Julia Hainkel. We meet again, on the flames of the battlefield." Richard stated. "This time, there will be no retreat for either of us. Come and face all of us, if you dare."

"Richter Chen of the UF... I swear, on the name of the UCC, I will defeat you to redeem myself for my previous loss." Julia responded with a determined tone.

"Ha! Whatever, Troye Unit! I'll get you all for Langley Base!" Katina roared back.

The mechas from both forces rushed to each other, as they collided with great impact, exchanging fire fervently, as the Troye Unit were putting up a good fight against the small group of elite pilots.

Radha immediately retaliated to one of the attacks which missed her, with her arm-mounted autocannons, which drilled holes into the light armour of the Lion, damaging its system significantly, before it was finished off by a Plasma Slicer from Katina, who was rushing through the battlefield with both gun and blade out, in a bloodthirsty rampage among enemy ranks.

"Come and get some, bastards!" Katina taunted the Troye Unit, who immediately diverted a part of their attention to the wild pilot.

"Ms Katina, you should take a moment to calm-" Radha tried to speak with Katina, before she was hit with the railgun rifle of a Lion, denting her armour hard. "Huh? I didn't notice fast enough to get out of the way in time? I see..."

"Don't worry, I'll cover you." Fox stated, as he swerved around Radha's mech, and used the mecha's shotgun in close-range to blow up the attacking Lion before it could prepared another attack on any other members.

Richard made a bee-line for Julia, shooting down or cutting down anyone in his path, disregarding the culminating damage on his mecha.

"Julia Hainkel! I have come before you, in challenge! Face me, lest you be defeated under my blade!" Richard boldly declared, as EXEC-Hero grabbed its blade and wielded it, before rushed at Julia.

"I won't let you!" Leona cried, as she got in Richard's way, blocking him, and giving her the space she needs to fire off some direct hits on Richard's mech.

"I admire such spirit from you." Richard complimented Leona. "However, you are a fool trying to get in my way, because it means that you are within my range to attack with my blade."

EXEC-Hero then impaled the blade right through the Lion's chest, as it let out a sound of grinding metal that made Julia pale, before he then flung the disabled Lion towards Reisen, who immediately shot out its limbs in four successive rifle bursts.

"No...! This is not within my calculations...!" Leona stated with horror. "We had the advantage in outer space...! So why...? Why did I lose so easily...?"

"That's enough. We've stalled them long enough. Troye Unit, retreat now. That goes double for you, Leona." Julia barked out for retreat.

"...Yes, Commander. I won't make the same mistake again." Leona stated, before she ejected from the critically-damaged Lion, as it exploded into debris in space, following the remains of the Troye unit after the decimation that the pilots gave them.

"Stalled? I don't like the sound of that..." Gus commented on Julia's cryptic message.

"Incoming contact from Earth! It's a... shuttle!?" Eun announced new arrivals. "No... It's... It's...!"

The Grungust Type-O soon rose from Earth into space, before stopping right before the gathered team members.

"Th-That's...!" Bullet blurted out.

"No doubt about it..." Katina growled.

"...Boss!" Excellen cried with half-shock and half-relief.

"That Type-O is amazing. It made it to outer space alone without any aid." Gilliam noted. "Tell me why, Sanger. Tell me why you defected.

"We're destined to fight, Gilliam. That's all." Sanger stoically declared back.

"Ha! You never change, Sanger." Gilliam barked with a grim tone.

"Is this for real!? I have to fight my old boss!?" Bullet spoke with a conflicted tone.

"I don't think that he's giving us a choice here." Fox answered back. "We better not hold back against him."

"Major, please tell us why...!" Lefina shouted to Sanger.

"You don't need to k-" Sanger was about to roar back.

"Don't bother, Captain Lefina." Richard interrupted Sanger.

"Huh...!? What are you saying, Lieutenant Colonel?" Lefina asked with a betrayed tone.

"Sanger has decided for this to happen. And I know better to question his desires and intentions." Richard stated. "However..."

EXEC-Hero then turned to face Sanger. "If it's a fight you want, Sanger. Then we'll give you a worthy one." He stated, as his mecha brandished its blade for battle. "Be warned though, because we're going to capture you should you fail to avoid that fate when we eventually defeat you. And when we do, you're going to be imprisoned, until this war with the DC is over."

"Yes, yes... I am a traitor, your enemy...!" Sanger spoke with a increasingly spirited tone. "You are a soldier, Richter, all of you. When you are on the battlefield, waste not your energy and focus it on defeating the enemies that stand before you. Then you will find the answer the Aggressors were once seeking."

"The answers the Aggressors were once seeking...?" Kyosuke questioned.

"Only one way to find out." Richard stated. "Sanger Zonvolt, prepare yourself, for you face your former students, and your former allies. Expect only mercy in capture."

"That's more like it. I am prepared to face you all. Hold nothing back, if you wish to walk out of this battle alive!" Sanger roared.

Everyone immediately engaged Sanger, who used everything in his arsenal to fight back, as the Grungust Type-O spewed chest-beams, rocket-propelled fists all across the battlefield, all while taking moments to use his blade to hack at anyone who is foolish enough to reach his range.

From the long range, Reisen was contributing the most to the battle, thanks to the fact that her range only allows Sanger to target her with the Boost Knuckle, which she evaded thanks to the additional thrusters that enhanced her mobility in space, meaning that she was in little danger compared to the rest of the pilots, who were in range to be struck by the full range of the Grungust Type-O's weaponry.

"The more you fight the UCC, the more ground you lose! Do you understand that, Kyosuke!?" Sanger questioned harshly, as a Boost Knuckle flied towards the Alteisen.

"We'll never stop fighting... Even if it means what you have said, Sanger." Kyosuke answered back, as he dodged the attack swiftly. "Either way, we don't have a choice."

"You may be the only one who knows what this war is leading to." Sanger responded back.

"I don't know, and I don't care...!" Kyosuke growled back, before he then prepared the Revolver Stake and rushed at Sanger. "I won't hold back against you, even if you were once our leader!"

He then smashed the Revolver Stake through the Grungust Type-O's armour, dealing damage to it, although it wasn't quite powerful.

"Is that so? What's wrong, Kyosuke? Restraint only gets in the way!" Sanger shouted. "Now pay the price for your hesitation! Hyper Blaster!"

The golden beam of energy immediately collided with Kyosuke, before he could evade the attack, although all it did was singe the red armour of his mecha slightly.

"Then why did you hesitate just now!? That's not it, right, Sanger!?" Kyosuke stated.

Katina and Russell immediately took the chance to attack in synchronised manner, as they prepared their Jet Magnums.

"I'll make you spill whatever reason you had for betraying us!" Katina roared.

"Lieutenant Colonel Richter is right... And you are too... We can't hold back, as you're our enemy, just like anyone else." Russell stated.

They both then managed to pin the Grungust Type-O between them, as the combined attack seemed to do more damage than any of them expected.

"Direct hits...!? I have lowered my guard with my focus on Kyosuke!" Sanger exclaimed. "But it is still not enough! There is no point in your attack if they are not fatal! Take this!"

He then launched the Boost Knuckles right into the centre of their Gespensts' torsos, knocking them back and damaging them greatly.

"Guh! He's seriously trying to kill us here!" Katina cried.

When Sanger looked around, he soon found that there were several Rippers coming his way, as the blue Slash Rippers, and Bullet's silver T-Link Rippers were both there. Sanger immediately brought out the Colossal Blade, to deflect one of them, while the others hit their mark and shredded through the Grungust's armour with ghastly screeches of metal.

"That's it... Without that spirit, you cannot defeat me..." Sanger stated, as the Grungust was taking considerable damage from the relentless assault of the pilots, as he made it back away, before he was shot by Excellen's Weissritter and Reisen's Gespenst from afar, as beam and energy rounds smashed through more of the Gespenst's armour. "Kuh...! I have truly underestimated you all...!"

Richard then charged in with the EXEC-Hero, with the mecha's large blade, the Sunpoha, as he and Sanger clashed blades.

"Tell me, Sanger... Should I spare you, after what you have told me back in the Manhattan Crater...?" Richard asked seriously.

Sanger couldn't respond to that question. "...I truly do not know." Sanger answered back. "But I can tell that you are determined to end all of this."

"This civil war among our race is a utterly pointless conflict. Neither side is truly right, and yet they are determined to annihilate one other to proclaim their supremacy." Richard stated. "Compared to the DC, the EFA hold a higher moral ground, albeit only slightly."

"So that's what troubles you, Richter..." Sanger stated. "You are looking for answers as well. Very well, fight me, and you'll come closer to getting them."

They then both clashed with their blades, as neither of them were letting the other land direct hits on them, as they exchanged glancing blows that scratched through their armour.

"Whoa... Richie is really fighting Boss at a even footing for so long..." Excellen remarked. "He must really be good with that handsome mecha of his..."

After a few moments, they broke off, as the long duel between them ended with a stalemate.

"It seems that we are at an impasse, Sanger." Richard stoically stated.

"Not quite. You may have improved, but you all are still far from good enough to meet my expectations!" Sanger stated, as Sanger immediately boosted right at the Hiryu Custom at full speed.

"What!? Damn!" Kyosuke cursed.

"He's aiming..." Katina stated.

"For the Hiryu Custom!" Bullet finished off. "This isn't good!"

"I won't be able to pull a accurate shot in time, not while the Hiryu Custom is at risk!" Reisen exclaimed.

"Evasive action, now!" Lefina ordered.

"We're not going to make it, Captain!" Eun yelled back.

"This isn't good! If we are hit by that Colossal Blade, we're done for!" Sean stated with a fearful tone. "The Colossal Blade will deal significant damage through targeted sectors, at the minimum!"

"Turn the ship to reduce damage!" Lefina frantically ordered.

"C-Captain! The bottom hatch of the hangar is opening!" Eun reported.

"What!?" Lefina squawked hearing that news.

"You don't mean..." Sean muttered.

"G-Giganscudo is being prepped for deployment...!" Eun stated. "But who... who is in it!?"

"Good...! Everything's set... Releasing lock bolts." Tasuku muttered to himself through the ship comms.

"T-Tasuku!?" Lefina blurted out in realisation.

"Electrodes set! Charging the Tesla Drive! Boost on! OK, time to test my luck!" Tasuku shouted, as the sound of thrusters coming to life was heard, as from the Hiryu Custom's hangar, an enormous robot, with a red color scheme, emblazed with white at its joints and splashed with gold highlights on its shoulders, chest and knees, and mounted on both of its arms are a pair of large shields.

"Giganscudo!?" Radha exclaimed. "Tasuku, stop! Gigan isn't ready!"

"Hm...!? They're playing their trump card! But, if you stand in my way, I'll slash you in half regardless!" Sanger yelled, surprised for a moment by the mecha's sudden appearance. "I am Sanger Zonvolt, the sword that smites evil!"

The Grungust Type-O immediately dashed at the Giganscudo, who was protecting the Hiryu Custom, as it slashed right through the mecha, leaving a wide cut through its thick armour. "Final Technique! Zankantou! Shippu Dotou!" Sanger chanted.

"Argh!" Tasuku cried, as the Giganscudo was damaged severely, as it powered down.

"Tasuku!" Radha screamed with horror.

"Ugh... my ribs..." Tasuku groaned in pain.

"Tasuku! Are you OK? Hang in there!" Bulllet exclaimed.

"I was right. If I focus on defence... I can do this." Tasuku muttered back.

"The Hiryu is safe, but Tasuku's in trouble." Excellen noted.

"What's Gigan's status!?" Lefina demanded.

"Its primary armour and drive system is down! It can't move at all!" Eun reported back.

"No...!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"All units, protect the Giganscudo!" Lefina ordered.

"You're brave, but that will mean nothing when-" Sanger was about to say to Tasuku.

"Heh... Do you realise the paradox here, Major...?" Tasuku chuckled weakly. "When the strongest sword and the toughest shield in the world collide..."

Sanger then noticed that the Colossal Blade in his hand was cracking slowly, right where the blade struck the Giganscudo at.

"Well, as you can see... The results are finally known." Tasuku stated with a confident tone, as the Colossal Blade snapped in two.

"The Colossal Blade is broken... Ha! I see now." Sanger stated, before the Grungust took the hilted half of the blade, and then turned to retreat. "Very well, this will serve as my souvenir of our battle."

"Wh-What...?" Tasuku groaned.

"Yes. A tough but cursed shield. To wipe the slate clean, you must continue to win. Remember that, Tasuku." Sanger told Tasuku.

"Wipe the slate clean...?" Tasuku repeated to himself.

"We will cross swords again. I'll let you live until then." Sanger spoke in a bold tone. "Farewell!"

He then boosted away, leaving the battlefield.

"Bastard! I won't let you get away-" Katina screamed.

"He's not our priority now, Lieutenant Katina. Right now, we need to rescue the downed Giganscudo." Richard firmly told her, to which she responded with a unsatisfied grunt.

"Richter is right in this situation. We must retrieve the Gigan and leave the area, to make for the Moon." Sean noted.

"So... He really..." Bullet stated with a despairing tone. "What is he trying to accomplish?"

"Our fight has meaning, doesn't it, Kyosuke?" Excellen asked her team member.

"I don't know. Only we can decide whether or not it has meaning." Kyosuke answered her back.

"I'll retrieve. Fox, could you help me?" Gus asked.

"Sure." Fox simply agreed, as they both used their Gespensts to move and heave the Giganscudo back into the Hiryu Custom's hangar, as the others entered as soon as Tasuku and the mecha were safely returned.

* * *

 _In the medical room..._

"Ow...! OW!" Tasuku cried in pain, as he wriggled around in agony, while Eun was treating his chest wound with bandages and ice-packs to reduce the swelling.

"Can't you hold still?" Eun asked Tasuku gently.

"No! My ribs are broken, as you can tell!" Tasuku gritted back.

"They're just bruised, thanks to the air-bag installed in the cock-pit." Eun stated.

"Whatever. Just be gentle." Tasuku requested, having calmed down a little.

"Don't be such a baby. It's not like I'm punching you." Katina told Tasuku.

"That's true..." Tasuku muttered, before Eun tightened the bandages a bit more, causing him more pain. "Ow! Eun, what do you have against men? Were you dumped?"

"W-Why would you ask that!?" Eun asked back, in a flustered tone.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Tasuku smiled, before Radha and Richard came in.

"How's Tasuku?" Radha asked Katina and Eun.

"Oh, he's fine. Just a few bruises. Nothing to worry about." Katina assured Radha.

"That's good." Radha answered back, visibly relieved about Tasuku's safety.

"Tch! I wish Ms. Radha was treating me. She's gentle." Tasuku scoffed.

"Would you like to try some therapeutic yoga then? It might help your recovery?" Radha offered sweetly.

"N-No thanks. I think I'll just stay and rest here for a moment." Tasuku quickly rejected.

"Hey, have you finished converting Gigan's cockpit? We don't want another person smashing themselves in that hazardous space." Katina asked Radha.

"Not yet. It's going to take a little longer to finish." Radha responded back.

"Then I'll be able to pilot it, right?" Katina asked with a grin on her lips.

"Yes. But you can't be afraid to use it against the UCC." Radha frowned slightly.

"I knew the story behind it, but we have no choice. We must use whatever it takes to survive." Katina responded back.

"What's the story behind it?" Tasuku asked curiously.

"You never heard of the Hope Incident?" Eun responded back.

"N-No..." Tasuku answered back, a little disappointed at himself for not knowing.

"Ask Excellen about it, then." Katina suggested, before she got up. "Anyway, I'm going to see how Russell is doing."

"And I will need to check the cockpit. Tasuku, will you be fine with just Eun?" Radha asked.

"Yeah... I guess." Tasuku responded back softly, before both of them left, and he turned to Richard. "Say, you have been silent the entire time. Did you just come to see me?"

"Sort of. I didn't want to interrupt their conversations with you. And I actually have a few personal things to say myself to you." Richard stated.

"What are they?" Tasuku asked, before Richard immediately walked over and knelt in front of Tasuku.

"Tasuku Shinguji... If it wasn't for you, then we would have been in a disastrous situation." Richard spoke with a grateful situation. "Your own courage and skill managed to help us force Sanger into retreat. I believe that it's not Katina who deserves the Giganscudo. But you instead."

"Aw... It's nothing much. I was just taking one for the team, as people would say." Tasuku chuckled back, before he groaned in pain after from the laughter hurting his chest more. "Say, you were pretty good yourself. Going toe to toe with Sanger with that blade of yours. I wonder if we were to let you two fight for the end of time, who exactly would win? Sanger... Or you?"

"I don't know myself." Richard stated. "Anyway, I'll try to convince the Captain and everyone else to instate you as the official pilot of the Giganscudo. After all, a lucky person like you is best fitting to be the guard of the Earth, no?"

"Yeah, I guess." Tasuku stated.

"See you when you're better." Richard told Tasuku, before he left the medical room.

* * *

 _In the briefing room..._

Bullet was sitting on one of the chair, as he had his head clutched between his arms, completely in depression from Sanger's official betrayal.

"You seem depressed. Want me to cheer you up, Bullet?" Excellen asked with a adorable tone.

"Lieutenant! Please Stop!" Bullet begged.

"Wow! Going through a moody period, are we?" Excellen questioned again, with slight surprise from Bullet's reaction.

"Major Sanger has betrayed us all! He's not with us anymore! Aren't you upset?" Bullet shouted.

"That's because betrayal is not the worst of things that could happen in the war." Gus stated, as Bullet turned to see him. "There are far worse things than that. At least Sanger cared for us, even when he defected. He told all of us to get stronger, so that we can emerge victorious. And he did not prolong the fight more than he could. He was a respectful soldier, so his betrayal is not as heart-crushing as it would normally seem."

"Major..." Bullet stated, as he felt guilty for trying to exaggerate the situation. "I..."

"There is no need to apologise. I know why you feel like this, because he was your leader, and you felt so close to him. But Sanger hasn't truly lost all of his kinship with you." Gus continued. "You need to believe that in truth, he wanted to see you overcome adversity when he is not by your side. Even if it's a slim possibility. We have to fight him, if we are to bring him back to us."

"I... I just can't believe it." Bullet stated.

Gus closed his eyes, as he thought back to a moment in the past.

' _Minerva... So it was really you after all..._ '

' _You should have known better than to provoke the people. What you did was nothing short of foolish._ '

' _I understand... But that's not the only reason you fought me, did you...?_ '

' _...No, it wasn't..._ '

' _Haha... I guess I still am too green to be considered truly independent from you, Minerva... Of all the things... I lost to my mentor, well and truly... It seems that I was the one at fault here._ '

He then slowly sighed, as he left the briefing room, while Kyosuke entered, to speak with Excellen and Bullet.


	10. Chapter 9: Lunar Lady with the Gun

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 9: The Lunar Lady with the Gun

* * *

 _In the Hiryu Custom bridge..._

Kyosuke and Richard arrived at the bridge, as Sean greeted them.

"Ah, Richter and Kyosuke. Glad to see you arrive in time." Sean stated.

"You wanted us here, because we're restructuring our units, is that right?" Kyosuke asked back.

"Yes, because of Major Sanger's departure, and the addition of the Giganscudo to our fleet." Sean replied back. "First, Corporal Tasuku will be promoted to Master Sergeant. Transfer him from the maintenance crew to Lieutenant Katina's unit."

"You're making him an active pilot then?" Kyosuke questioned, before he was nudged by Richard.

"He deserves it." Richard responded back. "I took a read over his piloting capabilities. Turns out the reason he kept failing the pilot exams, is merely because he wasn't physically fit enough. But then again, piloting it only a stamina-taxing job, not a body-straining duty. So I managed to discuss this over with Sean and Lefina, and they decided to let him in, after what he had done to protect the Hiryu Custom."

"That's mostly what I would have said, Lieutenant Colonel." Sean remarked. "And I'll be appointing you, Kyosuke Nanbu, as leader of the ATX Team as of now."

"Me...!?" Kyosuke exclaimed, shocked by Sean's proposal.

"Yes. Our first primary combat unit must have a leader, much like the UF squad we have." Sean stated.

"But I don't think I'm qualified." Kyosuke stated with a slightly worried tone.

"Then do you think Brooklyn is up to the challenge then?" Sean asked back harshly. "Excellen would be a good leader, but you know how she is. She won't be able to keep a level head during critical situations. But how about you be the deputy leader, until we find a more suitable person to take the position?"

"I think I have no choice but to accept then." Kyosuke responded back.

"Good. Your codename will be Assault 1 from now on." Sean informed Kyosuke. "The reason for the change is due to operational procedure. But it's my hope that you'll surpass Major Sanger as a warrior, to live up to that designation he formerly had."

"I won't compare myself to him, but I'll do my best." Kyosuke humbly accepted.

"And as for you, Lieutenant Colonel Richter Chen..." Sean stated. "Since you and your team have been working as one of our pilot teams for quite a while, I do believe that it would be suitable to make you a official team for the Hiryu Custom's crew?"

"That would be a fitting request." Richard answered back. "I am more than happy to be officially sworn in as one of your ship's mecha teams, and so will the others."

"Very well." Sean stated. "As of now, your team will be considered to be the third assault team of the Hiryu Custom. Now if I may ask, what designation will you have?"

"We will take up the moniker of Frontier Squad, in respect of our former allegiance." Richard stated. "I will mark my team under the convention of numbers, as the leader, myself, will be known as Frontier 1. Will that suffice, executive officer Sean?"

"That will do. You are dismissed, both of you. I'll get to officially instating you in your positions before long." Sean dismissed them.

They both left, as Sean immediately went back to supervising the bridge.

* * *

 _In one of the briefing_ rooms...

Tasuku immediately hurried inside the room, before he then slammed the door shut behind him, and immediately locking it, as he looked like that he feared for his own life, slightly hyperventilating from the exhaustion and fear coursing through him.

"Phew... She'll kill me before I make it to actual battle." Tasuku huffed.

"Hi, Tasuku! Shouldn't you be in a training session?" Excellen asked, as Tasuku turned to see Excellen and Reisen in the room as well.

"Oh. I just snuck out. She's going to kill me if I actually had to train with her." Tasuku laughed back.

"My condolences. But, you mustn't be dishonest, you know." Excellen stated with a slightly apologetic tone. "Because Rei-Rei doesn't like when people try to shirk important duties like that."

"Please cease calling me that... I have had enough having the other nickname..." Reisen sighed, before she then walked over to where Tasuku was. "But she is right. You are in very much trouble."

"Huh?" Tasuku managed to blurt out, before Reisen immediately unlocked the door, and slammed it open. As Tasuku was frightened by what Reisen was going to do, the purple-haired woman immediately grabbed Tasuku by the collar with mighty force, before starting to walk towards where the training rooms were, and thus, Katina as well.

'Wh-Whhhhhyyy!?" Tasuku whined, before he was silenced when Reisen made her grip tighter, pushing the collar onto his throat and choking him just hard enough to stop him from trying to speak.

Russell immediately appeared, as he was looking for Tasuku. "Tasuku...! Lieutenant Katina's looking for-" He was about to say, before he noticed the struggling Tasuku being dragged through the ground by Reisen. "Oh... Hello, Major Reisen... Did you find him, and decided to bring him back to training?"

"Yes." Reisen responded back, before glaring at Tasuku. "This is merely for your own good. Be glad that training, no matter how harsh, serves to improve you. You cannot die in training, but you will die if you are not prepared or skilled enough in the battlefield. And no amount of luck can protect you from a grim demise, if you get caught in a bad situation."

Tasuku immediately gave up struggling, knowing it was futile to try escaping, as tears of regret leaked from his eyes, while Reisen continued to drag him through the ship corridors, leaving a stunned Russell behind them.

Russell was then snapped out of his daze by Gus, who snapped his fingers to return his attention to reality.

"Russsell, are you alright?" Gus asked, concerned about the other brown-haired pilot.

"Yes... I am fine. I just met Major Reisen dragging Tasuku to training herself. She seemed to be quite strong, if she was able to restrain Tasuku so easily." Russell commented.

"Hm... Well, be glad it was Katina training her." Gus stated with a slightly ominous tone. "Reisen would wring him dry of both will and stamina, if she had it her way. It would be more painful than Radha's yoga, for sure."

Suddenly, the ship's alarms went off, indicating that the pilots were to sortie immediately, as both of the pilots looked at each other for a few seconds, before immediately rushing the the hangars.

* * *

 _Outside the Hiryu Custom..._

A humanoid machine with a very sleek design was fleeing through space, trying to shake off its pursuers. It is colored in a shade of dark purple. Various linings and decorations of white and orange are apparent on various places on the body. The head of the unit uses a orange T-shaped visor, with leg thrusters as well.

"Encounters with the UCC before I reach the Hiryu Custom..." A cool female voice was heard from it. "This isn't good at all."

Suddenly, a multitude of Lions appeared, including several machines that looked like bipedal tank machines, where its most distinctive feature is the large barrel of the railgun it carries on the back. They were all beige in colour, with highlights of black and gray on their joints and yellow on the ankles and the tip of the railguns. Leading them were two large grey spacecraft, with a large laser cannon mounted on top of them, and several thrusters on its back sections.

"Is that PT a new model from Mao Industries?" A weaselly male voice was heard from one of the spaceships. "You escaped to keep it a secret. You must be one of Project SRX's models. Ha! How lucky for me. If I can capture it, I won't have to put up with Sanger acting like a fat cat."

"I should have escaped with the H2 like the manager suggested..." The female pilot of the machine cursed to herself.

"Barrelions. Capture that PT. Kill the pilot if you like." The commander of the UCC forces ordered, as the tank-like machines readied themselves to fire on the unknown PT.

"You must be a new artillery AM model. Well, then, I'll just record combat data of both the R-Gun and the new AM, as I fight." The female pilot stated, as the now-named R-Gun prepared its thrusters to advance.

The R-Gun then made for a nearby asteroid belt, using it as partial cover, before locking onto one of the Barrelions and pulling out a large rifle in its hands.

"Ready... Double fire!" The female pilot shouted, as a twin burst of energy bolts fired from the rifle, one yellow and the other red, as they hit their target accurately, punching through a lot of its hull armour in one hit.

"I will not be defeated by the EFA's test unit!" The pilot of the Barrelion exclaimed, before it lowered its back-mounted railgun towards the machine. "This is it!"

The Barrelion let out a crack of energy, firing off a large energy bolt that flew through space quickly. It struck one of the stray asteroids, nullifying the effect of the attack.

"Interesting. I should get some motion data samples from their attacks." The female pilot noted, before several more Barrelions readied themselves to fire on her.

The Barrelions then fired off round after round, trying to strike through the asteroid belt that was shielding the R-Gun, until most of the obstructions were gone, giving them a clear shot at her, as the Lions in the small force advanced as well to support the sluggishly-slow Barrelions. They then fired upon the R-Gun who immediately left the belt, before she could be trapped between the debris and the enemy gunfire, swiftly dodging with grace.

"Thanks, Radha... This baby can really move." The R-Gun pilot thanked Radha gently, before she readied her rifle again. "Double fire!"

She then moved around, firing off shot after shot at her attackers, damaging them significantly, but not destroying a single one of them at all. Soon enough, the R-Gun was backed into a corner, as it tried hard to avoid taking hits.

Soon, the Hiryu Custom appeared, as it entered the battlefield.

"Major, an EFA battleship is approaching the area!" One of the commander's crew-members warned his superior.

"Hm... The Hiryu Custom, is it? We don't have time to deal with that ship now. We'll do it next time. Drop our fleet on the Moon, and then attack the Hiryu Custom. You don't have to sink it." The commander stated. "I'll sink it myself... Hehehe..."

The UCC spaceships then immediately made for an retreat from the battlefield.

"Heading for the Moon? Are they after the Moon Cradle?" The pilot of the R-Gun repeated to herself. "Regardless... I must deal with the problem at hand..."

Soon, the pilots sortied out from the Hiryu Custom, as Radha immediately opened comms to the R-Gun.

"Viletta! The R-Gun isn't ready for combat yet!" Radha shouted to the pilot, now known as Viletta.

"Heh... I know that. But it's not like I have a choice here, Radha." Viletta answered back.

"Is that your friend, Radha?" Lefina asked Radha.

"Yes. This is Viletta Vadim. She works with me at Mao Industries." Radha introduced Viletta to everyone.

"She doesn't seem too upset." Tasuku noted.

"Emotions won't help you in battle." Viletta coldly responded back.

"Wow, she's calm. Hey, Kyosuke, is she your sister?" Excellen joked.

"No. But we can't let her fight all by herself." Kyosuke stated. "Let's go."

"How's the Giganscudo doing so far, Master Sergeant Tasuku?" Richard asked Tasuku.

"Why are you- Ah right, that's how you address people on the battlefield." Tasuku replied back. "Yeah, the Gigan is doing fine for now. I'm sure that I'll net some take-downs with what I have for now."

"Alright then, Frontier 1 to all Frontier members, support the ATX Team, and the Octo Team in supporting the R-Gun, and Viletta Vadim." Richard ordered. "Do you all copy?"

"Roger that, Frontier 2 copies." Gus answered back.

"Frontier 3, I read you." Reisen addressed back.

"Frontier 4, got that." Fox stated.

"Woah, you have codenames like us now, Richie?" Excellen exclaimed. "Now you're even more cool than you were before, like Boss!"

"You have been made a official team under the Hiryu Custom, Lieutenant Colonel, sir?" Bullet asked.

"That's right. We are now the Frontier Team of the Hiryu Custom." Richard stated. "But don't think that this changes anything. Just remember the call-signs, and you'll be fine, Bullet. And by the way, Kyosuke's now leader of the ATX Team in place of Sanger. He's Assault 1 now, so now, Kyosuke. You call the shots for your team. What's your call on this?"

"Assault 1 to all units." Kyosuke commanded. "Follow under what Frontier 1 suggested."

"Assault 2, ready to go!" Excellen responded back.

"Assault 3, I copy that." Bullet sounded off.

"Geez... Now I have to deal with that smug bastard being one of the official leaders of the pilots in the Hiryu Custom?" Katina complained.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that he won't abuse his authority at all." Russell assured Katina.

The three units immediately broke off from each other, and engaged the UCC forces, tearing through them with professional efficiency, as the Lions were no match under their assault.

"You're going down!" Tasuku roared, as he charged with the Giganscudo, towards one of the Barrelions, before slamming its arm into the Barrelion, bashing through its armour enough to damage it hard. It was then destroyed when Excellen intervened with her arm-mounted beam-cannons, which pierced through the weakened metal to hit the critical systems of the tank-like machine.

They soon continued to cut through the enemy ranks, as Reisen picked off the Lions with her customised Hyper-Beam Rifle, which has been modified for more firepower and range, while Richard and Fox were fighting through the Barrelions in close-combat with blade and shotgun. And the dynamic duo of Kyosuke and Excellen shined in this battle, as they worked together to take down most of the Barrelions in the rear-lines of the UCC forces.

Eventually, the remaining Barrelion fell to Tasuku, who immediately charged up the Giganscudo's shield to over-charge the Barrelion with wild energy, as it manage to overload the critical systems, and destroy the Barrelion from within.

"There are no more signs of enemies." Eun stated.

"Well, we survived that... All units, return to ship." Lefina ordered, as all pilot teams did so.

* * *

 _In the bridge..._

Lefina, Sean, Viletta, Richard, Gus, Radha, Tasuku, Katina were in the bridge, as they were discussing matters, as Viletta was in a red pilot suit, and her short blue hair, and grey eyes made her stand out from everyone.

"We are glad to have managed to encounter you, Ms Viletta." Lefina kindly addressed Viletta.

"The situation doesn't look so good." Viletta stated. "We got some other problems as well.

"Yeah. The UCC's battleship landed on the Moon, like it was switching places with us." Sean added.

"Perhaps they are after the Moon Cradle, judging their movements." Viletta responded back.

"The Moon Cradle!? What has happened to Mao Industries!?" Radha blurted out, completely in shock.

"It was invaded by the UCC." Viletta stated. "I fled with the R-Gun, to protect it from getting into their hands.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me before, Viletta!?" Radha demanded with a worried tone.

"I didn't want to create unnecessary alarm for everyone." Viletta calmly answered back.

"The Ice Queen! The polar opposite of Lieutenant Katina." Tasuku remarked, which ticked Katina off, as she stomped towards the purple-haired Japanese crew-membeer.

"What the hell? I'm gonna crack your skull open for that!" Katina growled threateningly.

"B-But I meant that as a compliment!" Tasuku quickly blurted out.

"I don't give a damn!" Katina roared, before Tasuku immediately fled. "Come back here, I still haven't done pounding the lesson through your head, you Japanese bastard!"

She then gave chase, as Radha immediately took the moment to speak.

"Then what happened to everyone in Mao Industries then?" Radha asked, with a tone that made it look like she dreaded the potential answer.

"They were spared in return for the Mark II prototype of the Hucklebein." Viletta answered back.

"What... How could this happen?" Radha asked, still shocked from hearing the news.

"The UCC wants the scientists with them for the know-how. They'll be alright for a while." Viletta continued.

"What about the president and manager then?" Radha asked.

"They escaped and fled for the Moon Cradle. That is why I was worried when the UCC battleships moved to the Moon." Viletta stated back.

"Then, we should go there instead of Mao Industries. Wouldn't be fitting if we don't resolve this crisis, if it is affecting Mao Industries." Sean stated.

Viletta then turned to Richard. "I take it that you are a new addition to the Hiryu Custom crew then?" She asked him.

"That's right. We are of the United Front, a small organisation involved in the war against the DC." Richard stated. "I am Lieutenant Colonel Richter Chen, and my friend here is Major Xander Calwell. Under official channels, we are a part of the Hiryu Custom's Frontier Team, under the call-signs Frontier 1 and 2."

"It is a honour to meet you, Ms Viletta." Gus greeted with a smile, as he put out a hand for her to shake. "I look forward to helping you resolve the crisis that troubles you and Mao Industries."

"I see... Your help is appreciated then." Viletta answered back, as she gently shook Gus's hand.

"Now then... Our next destination will be the Moon Cradle. Until then, pilots, rest and recover." Lefina stated, as everyone but her and Sean left the bridge.


	11. Chapter 10: The Cradle of the Moon

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 10: The Cradle of the Moon

* * *

 _In the Hiryu Custom's hangars..._

"So ARGUN... no, the R-Gun can now move without that system?" Radha asked Viletta, as the two of them conversed for a while.

"Yes, Ingram ordered it, to get data from more pilots." Viletta answered back calmly.

"But, the power supply's instability is still a problem." Radha stated. 'And the frame can't endure those yoga transformations."

"I plan to disassemble it to make adjustments to it later." Viletta replied back.

Kyosuke and Excellen were listening on the conversation, as Kyosuke had his eye on Viletta.

"What, is she your type? No cheating on me, OK?" Excellen giggled.

"...You don't notice anything about her, Excellen?" Kyosuke asked the peppy female pilot.

"Huh? Well, she IS foxy. Even I'd go for her." Excellen admitted. "Oh, my chere soeur, you mustn't! You mean like that?"

"I have no idea what you're trying to say." Kyosuke sighed, before he noticed Gilliam and Fox coming by.

"What are you all doing? It's almost time for dispatch." Gilliam informed everyone, gaining their attention.

"Sorry, Major Gilliam." Kyosuke firmly responded back with a apology. "Where is the Lieutenant Colonel, or Major Xander?"

"They are already preparing for dispatch, in their cockpits." Gilliam told them calmly.

"While you're here, can you tell us about the Moon Cradle?" Excellen questioned Gilliam.

"That's right. You don't know about the hibernation plant under it." Gilliam stated.

"Hibernation, like a sleeping beauty on ice?" Excellen joked.

"Yes, well, minus the beauty part." Gilliam corrected.

"Then what did they build it for?" Kyosuke asked as well.

"For when the end of days come." Gilliam enigmatically gave his answer.

"Like Noah's ark?" Excellen asked back.

"Exactly. The Moon Cradle holds the seed of mankind."

"But why would the UCC want it?" Excellen questioned back again.

"Well, it's protected by a solid shell, and it has an automatic defence system set up underground." Gilliam stated. "Think about what those capabilities relate to."

"So it can function as a military base as well then?" Kyosuke proposed.

"Yes. And it is still also under construction, so if the UCC occupy it, they can turn it into a fort mid-progress."

"That wouldn't be very good for us, would it?" Excellen grunted with a worried tone.

"...Alright, board your PTs." Gilliam simply ordered, as he continued on, with Fox following after him, with some doubt swirling through his head.

' _Automatic Defence System... Why do I have a feeling that this will be used against us in a ironic manner...?_ ' Fox pondered, before he then docked into his Gespenst.

* * *

 _At the Moon's surface..._

The Hiryu Custom manages to complete its descent on the lunar surface, as it floated just above the greyish planet surface, staying right where it was, as Tasuku whistled long at the situation.

"Right down in the centre of the enemy fleet!" Tasuku proclaimed.

"Captain Lefina's usually so cheerful." Bullet stated. "Wonder if the current state of affairs has affected her feelings at all..."

"Kyosuke and Lieutenant Katina have been influencing here, with how they usually speak with her." Excellen suggested.

"...You mean in a bad way, right?" Bullet asked, doubting Excellen's words slightly.

"Hey! Ya wanna suffer the same fate as Tasuku, Bullet!?" Katina snapped angrily.

"Th-Thanks, but I think I'll pass..." Bullet hesitantly responded back.

"Lieutenant Katina, I ask you not to make the other pilots any more tense they should." Reisen advised Katina.

"Screw you! You should be talking less, and doing more for us!" Katina roared aggressively in response.

"...As you wish." Reisen stoically responded back.

"In any case, we've succeeded in reaching the surface." Lefina interrupted the conversation that is occurring.

"Excellent judgement, Captain. But..." Sean reminded her.

"...I know. The reason we were able to break through is because the enemy did not pursue us." Lefina responded back.

"...Exactly." Sean replied with a satisfied manner.

"Then something isn't right." Gilliam stated his opinion on the matter.

"I agree." Kyosuke concurred, with a alert tone. "The positioning before us, is too simple for an effective ambush."

Kyosuke took note of the fact that the ambush troops consisted of a small squad of mixed Barrelions and Lions.

"Heheh, then let's see what they have up their sleeve then!" Tasuku chuckled.

"I'm worried actually... Something's going on." Excellen responded with a worried tone.

"Let's hope you're all wrong. All units, dispatch!" Lefina commanded, as the units immediately deployed out of the Hiryu Custom. "Contact the Moon Cradle, just to be sure."

"Roger." Eun stated, before she waited for a response. "Captain? It's not receiving our transmission."

Fox seemed to be much more nervous, after hearing how the situation was getting worse by the minute.

"Viletta, is the communication facility...?" Radha asked with a fearful tone.

"Yes, it's completed." Viletta answered back. "There has to be enemy interference that is preventing the signal transmission."

"So, I was right all along..." Fox muttered.

"What...?" Bullet asked.

"I don't know how reliable my advice is here, but I suggest keeping eyes everywhere. I faced a situation mostly similar to this. There is going to be enemies lying in wait, and some nasty surprises." Fox advised everyone. "Just keep your eyes open, while we fight."

"Then we'll have to be prepared for those situations, as well. Let's go." Kyosuke stated.

"Acknowledged, Frontier 4." Richard stated. "Be advised, with information backed by our observations, and Viletta's motion data on them, the Barrelion's railgun is capable of long-range fire. It is recommended that you engage them in a close distance, to allow retaliation when attacked by them. And keep an eye out for the Lions. Frontier 1, advancing. Team, follow me."

"Roger that." Gus responded back, as the red Gespenst followed after EXEC-Hero, as Fox's and Reisen's Gespensts did so as well.

The mecha teams slowly advanced, as they made sure to avoid the Barrelion's fire, before Reisen was within the required range to use her Hyper-Beam Rifle to target her enemies precisely, as she then laid down direct fire that damaged the Barrelions, and diverted their attention and focus away from the still-advancing members. At that moment, the Lions advanced to intercept the advancing pilots, before firing on them with their rifles.

The more nimbler of the mechas easily dodged around the rain of railgun bolts and plasma-fire, while the others, like Tasuku's Giganscudo and Richard's EXEC-Hero just weathered the blows like they were merely glancing blows on their armour. With enough range, the pilots unleashed a counter-attack on the UCC ambush troops.

"Mula Bandha..." Radha chanted, as the sides of the Schutzwald opened up to launch the blue Slash-Rippers, as they moved around under her command. "...There!"

She then launched the spinning blades towards one of the Barrelions, severing the railgun cleanly off the main unit, before it was finished off by the claymore launchers of Kyosuke's Alteisen, as the explosive pellets shredded armour and internals mercilessly.

As a repeat of Radha's performance, Gilliam deployed his Slash Rippers, as he used them with much more grace and control than Radha, using them to tear two Lions to pieces with a rebound, before they returned to his side, and into the Gespenst again.

"Take this!" Viletta shouted, as she then activated the R-Gun's Beam Gladius, as the short but potent plasma blade, cut right through the head of one of the weakened Barrelions, destroying it immediately.

"I'll show you that I'm the better gambler!" Tasuku roared, as he then rushed towards a unsuspecting Lion, before using the Giganscudo's shields to bash the smaller and lightly-armoured mech into scrap, before it exploded with the pilot ejecting out of it in a hurry.

Before the ambush troops could be annihilated, another squad of UCC troops appeared, consisting of Barrelions and customised Lions, as well as two of the UCC battleships from before.

"C'mon. I was expecting more than a shoddy pincer like that." Katina scoffed.

"There needs to be a twist, like 7 and a half of them." Excellen quipped.

"That's too much. We should assume this isn't all." Kyosuke responded back.

"Yeah, the surprise doesn't seem to be done, by the looks of it." Fox agreed.

"Any progress with the transmission?" Lefina asked worriedly.

"No. None." Eun stated simply.

"Well, it seems that we're still alone to deal with these things." Richard stated. "Assault Team, Radha, Viletta and Major Gilliam. I leave you to wipe the stragglers of this squad. Frontier Squad, and Octo Squad, we got some large fishes to fry. Take down those battleships, and give the UCC a little taste of reality."

"You don't need to tell me, I'm going to tear them a new one for sure!" Katina growled, as she immediately turned to face the new enemy. The Frontier Squad, Tasuku and Russel, who were also part of the 'Octo Squad' followed after her, as they went in guns blazing against the new UCC squad in their sights.

"You should have thought your ambush better!" Fox exclaimed, as he then fired off a rapid burst of shotgun-fire at the enemy, as most of the shots clipped the enemy mechs, while some of them landed direct hits that broke through a lot of their armour, before Richard then appeared before them, with the Delta Rifle out.

"Time for you all to bow out!" Richard declared, as he immediately shot each and every Lion in his sight in close-range, as the beam bursts tore through the mechas, as they were shot down one by one, while some of them were unlucky enough to either get a furious Jet Magnum courtesy of Katina, or a shot through the mecha's head by Reisen, who was still sniping them out.

Suddenly, a line of Gespenst Mark IIs, all blue, rose from the ground near the Moon Cradle, which was behind them as the large hemi-spherical black building. They waited in their spots silently, as if waiting for commands or orders, or something to occur.

"A Gespenst Mark II? Did it come from the Cradle!?" Kyosuke asked.

"Are they going to help us?" Bullet questioned as well.

"Maybe, but who's in them?" Excellen raised the actual question for everyone.

"Those are the Cradle's AI-piloted defence PTs." Viletta answered Excellen's question.

"So, they're our allies then?" Bullet stated.

"I can't say for sure, since we can't contact them. Viletta bluntly stated.

"Hmm... I have a bad feeling about this." Tasuku muttered, before he was then hit by a Barrelion railgun bolt from the other squad, startling him with a yelp.

"I'd be careful trusting something with an AI in it..." Fox warned. "I remember a time where that kind of thing was turned against us... horribly."

"You too, Foxy? Don't you think we make a good team, all of us?" Excellen chuckled.

"Don't joke about this..." Richard told Excellen in a strict tone. "Everyone, Major Fox and Master Sergeant Tasuku seem to be on the right track with this. I'd advise you to identify the PTs as a third-force, neutral to all factions involved, until further evidence can be collected to prove whether they are ally or enemy towards us."

Russel made his first move towards the second squad's Barrelions, as he used the M95 machine-gun to batter the sluggish artillery mechas, before he was supported by Tasuku and Richard, who went up close to ravage the enemy with blade and shield, with Tasuku using both sparking electricity, and brute force to break through them.

"Destroy them before they come into range!" The captain of one of the UCC spaceships declared, as the top-mounted laser cannon powered up, before firing off a series of green beams at Tasuku and Richard, who were the closest to them. EXEC-Hero was immediately steered out of the beams' paths, while Tasuku used the arm-shields to block the beams.

The other squad was finished being wiped out, as Viletta used the Double Magna Rifle to finish off the last surviving Lion, as the other members turned their attention to the UCC spaceships and their escorts.

Meanwhile, as if they were prompted, the unmanned Gespensts slowly advanced towards where the fight was, although they were making no moves towards preparing for battle.

'Lieutenant, these Gespensts aren't attacking us." Bullet stated. "They must be our allies then!"

"To be a detective is to doubt, Bullet." Excellen wisely reminded Bullet.

"I don't know... My 6th sense is telling me they're pretty suspicious." Tasuku stated.

"And logically, the AI-controlled Gespensts aren't firing at all, even though they could reliably thin the UCC's numbers. It's still too early to assume things." Reisen added.

"But all they're doing is moving to where we are? What's wrong with that?' Bullet asked back, slightly annoyed at the arguments.

"I'd still be cautious, Bullet. Like I said, AI aren't not reputable for being trustworthy." Fox retorted back.

Viletta then immediately moved into a position that was directly aiming for one of the UCC spaceships, as she then smirked.

"It seems that you have my eye. Activate Metal Destroyer Mode!" Villeta exclaimed, as the R-Gun then immediately transformed and shifted into a a massive floating cannon, as it gathered up energy on its large and tall barrel, before then firing it in a large blue beam of searing energy. "R-Gun, fire!"

The beam collided with the side of the spaceship, as it manage to tear through the thick hull of the spaceship, leaving behind a large scorched hole on the side of the spaceship.

"Damaged section, report! Was it a direct hit!?" The captain of the ship demanded, before it was then shot again by Viletta, whose R-Gun is still in the Metal Destroyer form, as another section was seared into molten metal. "Argh!"

"Aim for the breached sections! Viletta's bursts should have thinned out the enemy spaceship's hull enough to do considerable damage." Richard called out.

"You don't need to tell me twice! Let's see who's luckier: You or me!?" Tasuku cried, as he then rammed right into the damaged section of the ship, straining the damage on it further, as the metal hull was starting to buck from the force of the attack, before Tasuku then smashed hard on it over and over again, as the metal was giving way more and more with each strike.

"Our cause is just! Commencing attack!" The other captain stated, aiming at the distracted Tasuku, who was pummeling the other spaceship, as it fired off a series of homing missiles intent on hitting the red mecha's back.

However, they were shot down by several shots from Reisen, preventing them from reaching their intended target.

"Interception complete." Reisen stated, as Tasuku managed to weaken the ship enough, as the damaged side of the ship was sparking from circuitry damage.

"Allow me to finish this." Richard stated, as EXEC-Hero then pulled out the Sunpoha, before raising it. "Begone!"

"All hands, evacuate the ship immediately!" The captain frantically ordered, before the ship was then cut through by the large blade, as it carved through the weakened hull, as Richard glided the blade through the entire breadth of the ship, before then finishing off with a downwards cut through the thrusters, as the escape pods of the crew boosted away, as the spaceship exploded.

"No..." The other spaceship captain exclaimed. "Just a small squad... has managed to bring down a Peregrine...?"

"You're next, bucko!" Katina growled, as she then charged up the Jet Magnum, before smashing it right through the centre of the ship, dealing massive damage.

The others took it as a signal to coordinate their attacks on the remaining Peregrine, as it soon fell the same way as its twin.

"That's all done... Now then, we need to determine-" Gus stated, before he noticed that the other Gespensts were uncomfortably close to the Hiryu Custom. "Uh... I never expected them to come here already... But the battle's over... Why are they still here..."

Suddenly, the AI-controlled Gespensts raised their various weapons at the Hiryu Custom, before they fired at it, battering the hall with bullet and plasma-fire.

"Ah!" Lefina shrieked in horror.

"Damnit, the hunch was right..." Fox growled to himself. "Of course they would be moving to the battlefield, without engaging anyone of us... They wanted to get closer to the Hiryu Custom, and destroy it amidst the confusion...!"

"I knew it... Excellen, did you have a odd feeling when they didn't make an attack on the UCC either?" Richard asked.

"I sure did, now let's go get them!" Excellen stated.

"I-I don't understand... Why are they attacking the Hiryu Custom only...?" Bullet asked, flustered by the situation currently.

"...I see. They're protecting the wrong thing here." Gilliam stated.

"Huh!?" Bullet blurted out.

"In other words, they were being controlled." Tasuku laid it out to Bullet.

"Whatever method they used, they managed to take control of the individual AIs of the automated defence Gespensts, or the hive-mind controlling all of them." Reisen stated. "Either way, their orders and directives have been overwritten to assault us when we least suspect it."

"And they cut their communications so that we wouldn't be able to determine that... A devious plan, if I say so myself." Sean remarked.

"That's right! Only the UCC would benefit from sinking the Hiryu..." Excellen stated.

"And it'd only hurt us to destroy the only few defence PTs we have. A lose-lose situation for both the Moon Cradle and us." Kyosuke concluded.

"It seems that we have no choice then." Richard stated. "All unit leaders, mark Moon Cradle Defence units as hostile. We cannot take anymore chances with them making an assault on the Hiryu Custom. Retaliate on them, effective immediately."

"The UCC trying to make fools of us!? I'll show them!" Katina roared, as she immediately powered up her Gespenst's Jet Magnum, and rammed it into one of the automated Gespensts, breaking the orange visor and contorting its head with mighty force.

Everyone immediately fired upon the enemy Gespensts, who were unable to retailiate against the much-more well trained pilots, and the superior units of the team, as they were destroyed quickly without any complications.

"Heh, that's it?" Katina remarked, as she kicked the decapitated head of the Gespenst she destroyed herself across the lunar surface.

"No. Someone is watching us." Kyosuke stated.

"The person who had the Cradle's system hacked into, most likely." Viletta added.

"Shouldn't he be coming out soon? If not, we can hoist him out by the leotard." Excellen joked.

"It's 'petard'." Gus corrected. "And how are you sure it's a 'he.'"

"Because I think that Viletta has had the pleasure of introducing the person to us." Richard stated, as another Peregrine appeared nearby, rising from the lunar ground. "It seems that your plan to try and destroy us has failed, hasn't it, Siebel Mistel of the UCC."

"Not bad. But I always have a back-up plan." Siebel chuckled mockingly.

"Confident, huh? But, your acting could use some soap." Excellen responded back with a light tone.

"Soap?" Viletta wondered.

"Because your acting is pathetic." Richard continued off with a dry tone. "I like to see what that back-up plan of yours will be. Whatever it is, it will not succeed no matter how deluded you will be, thinking we'd fall for such a ruse."

"You won't be saying that after seeing this..." Siebel darkly stated, before the Peregrine then launched out a MAPW, as it hung in the air, prepared to be launched.

"Is that missile a MAPW!?" Lefina exclaimed with shock.

"He's trying to blow the Moon Cradle with us!?" Katina yelled as well in disbelief.

"Too bad. The only thing blowing up will be you all." Siebel stated. "The Moon Cradle was designed with the Aerogaters in mind... This MAPW won't even crack its shell."

"What, cheap tricks didn't work, so now you're trying brute force? Sounds pretty shallow to me." Excellen chuckled.

"What!?" Siebel growled. "How dare a woman belittle me."

"A weaselly man like yourself in a position like this... Even a standard female officer would be a hundred times more fitting of your role." Reisen mocked back. "A sexist bastard like you will never succeed in whatever plan your twisted mind concocts."

"That is true, Major Reisen. And you, 'Commander' Siebel." Richard stated, his tone still dry, although there were some hints of sarcasm in it. "Do you really think that you'll be able to escape in time to outrun the MAPW's blasting radius? I'll sever each and every one of your Peregrine's engines if you dare try, so you'll at least share the same fate as us, if the missile even detonates."

"W-What!?" Siebel exclaimed. "You cannot possibly..."

"I can and I will. You know too little of me. I will bisect that missile of yours, first by the control unit, so that it won't detonate, and then I will launch the untriggered halves of the missile right back at your Peregrine, and then use my rifle to ignite them and send you to your demise."

Siebel's exasperated choking sounds could be heard on the other end, as if he was having a fit without anything to say.

"How's that for a plan... It's far more reliable than your harebrained plan to destroy us all."

"LAUNCH THE MAPW! LAUNCH IT NOW!" Siebel roared with fury. "BLOW THAT SMUG EXPRESSION OFF HIS FACE!"

The MAPW then activated itself, as Excellen immediately readied herself to snipe the missile like she did before, while Reisen did the same. Richard, however, merely moved EXEC-Hero.

"What did I tell you, I'll just disarm the missile and-" Richard stated.

"There is no need for that, Lieutenant Colonel Richter." Sanger interrupted, as he immediately appeared, advancing on the approaching MAPW.

"The Grungust Type-O? Sanger Zonvolt!? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?" Siebel fumed through the comms.

"You fail the grasp the meaning of this battle." Sanger simply responded back.

"What!? Sanger, you're just trying to earn points, aren't you!?" Siebel stated, as it angered Richard even more.

"Please, Sanger isn't the kind to stoop to your pathetic level, vying for attention and glory." Richard coldly retorted.

"SILENCE!" Siebel boomed.

"I have but one objective!" Sanger stated, before bringing out the repaired Colossal Blade, and cutting through the MAPW missile, which exploded harmlessly before them.

"The Grungust Type-O brought down the missile!" Eun reported.

"So, you're planning on stabbing US in the back this time!?" Siebel demanded, unamused by Sanger's actions.

"The Moon Cradle isn't finished. A MAPW would destroy it. Your mission was to occupy it, not demolish it." Sanger reminded the narrow-minded commander in response.

"Grrr...!" Siebel growled in a low voice.

"Yet, you used one to sink the Hiryu Custom. It seems that you're the one who's trying to earn points." Sanger countered.

"Curse you! Pull this ship out! This isn't over, Hiryu Custom!" Siebel snapped, as the Peregrine rose out from the Moon surface.

"What's up? Well, he IS the type that the Boss would hate." Excellen remarked.

"Major Sanger...!" Lefina cried to get Sanger to listen.

"Farewell." Sanger stated, before the Grungust Type-O disappeared into the atmosphere. "We will settle all of this in the appropiate time and place. I hope you will be prepared for the true fight until then."

When Sanger and his mech disappared, everyone was in tense silence.

"Why did he...?" Bullet asked.

"Sanger must have still have his morals. His mission also helped to support his claim." Gus stated. "Perhaps Sanger still holds compassion and respect for us, despite being enemies with us."

Soon the comms crackled again, as another person entered the network.

"We removed the Net Worm! The system is back to normal!" A mature jolly male voice was heard from the other end.

"Alright, open the Cradle's upper gate for the Hiryu." Another voice, this one a more passionate female voice was ordered.

"All units, return to the Hiryu Custom." Lefina ordered, as everyone entered the ship, before it then entered the opening upper-half of the Moon Cradle.

* * *

 _In the Moon Cradle..._

Richard was resting in the corridors of the large facility, as he leaned against the wall,as he fiddled with a coin between his fingers, flipping it around and spinning it through each and every gap in his hand. When he heard footsteps, he immediately slammed his hand shut, trapping the coin in his palm. When he looked up, he saw Kyosuke coming around.

"Ah, Kyosuke." Richard stated. "What brings you here, to meet with me?"

Kyosuke had a slightly worried expression, although his hardened face showed little signs of it, aside from the spirit in his eyes.

"Lieutenant Colonel..." Kyosuke stated. "Do you think that there is a way that we can find the truth about Sanger, what purpose that his betrayal is meant to have?"

"I have as much clues as you do, Kyosuke." Richard sighed, crossing his arms. "All I know for sure, from my heart, is that Sanger did this for a proper reason, and it relates to all of us. Whether it is to give us adversity needed to attain the skill needed to face the coming wars, or to spy on the enemy and use it to keep us safe. The latter theory is gaining proof, after what he did just before."

"I see... I know that trusting your heart is a risky manoeuvre , but it mostly works for people who are at a hard choice." Kyosuke stated.

Richard smirked, as he shook his head lightly. "Spoken like a true gambler." Richard remarked.

"I try my best." Kyosuke answered back, before he then walked along. "See you on the battlefield, Richter."

"See you, until then, Lieutenant Kyosuke." Richard answered back, waving gently, before he then went back to flipping the coin between his fingers.


	12. Chapter 11: The Berserk Trooper

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 11: The Berserk Trooper, Huckebein

* * *

 _In the Moon Cradle's hangars..._

Gilliam, Radha, Richard and Gus were staring at the inactive machine before them, as it looked like that it was one of the newest PT models that are to be the next generation of mechas. It was a unit with a very humanoid design, as it reminded Richard of a Gundam, sharing the masked face that most of them have, with green eyes, as well as a golden V-fin on the forehead. Its entire body was a dark-blue colour, with yellow markings on the shoulders, legs and lower torso, as well as a red torso plate covering the cockpit. It also had large fin-like thrusters on its back.

"So, this is the mass produced prototype Huckebein." Gilliam remarked.

"Was No.1 safe, Yuan?" Radha questioned the man beside her, a Asian man with a suit and short black hair, as well as dark-brown eyes.

"Yes. We gave No.1 to the UCC, but we brought this one here." Yuan responded back.

"No.3 is still being tested by the EFA?" Radha asked again.

"Yes. I don't know if it's safe now..." Yuan muttered with worry.

"I see that you're using mass-production Gespenst Mark II parts here." Gilliam noted.

"Well noted. You live up to your reputation, sir." Yuan smiled at Gilliam's statement.

"Are you using them to lower costs... and avoid another accident?" Gilliam spoke with a accusing tone.

"Yes..." Yuan sadly nodded back. "We made it so that it won't repeat that tragedy..."

Radha looked away, as she seemed to be bitter from the memories of the tragedy in question, as Richard and Gus silently listened.

"We're confident in it. It's too bad that it's tough to control as of now." Yuan tried to state the brighter side of things, to help lighten the mood up a little.

"Is that so..." Richard muttered. "Is there anyway that we can find someone who will be able to reliably pilot this?"

"Director, I'd like to use this Mark II aboard the Hiryu Custom." Radha requested, as everyone turned to her, as if her request is odd or outright suicidal.

"Is there anyone eligible for that experimental system?" Yuan responded back.

"A few... Considering the telepathic talents of Bullet, Radha, Gilliam..." Richard replied back. "One of them should be able to do it, if Radha knows what she's doing-"

"...One person has potential." Radha answered the question, interrupting Richard. "And if we cut the Link, we should be able to use it."

"Very well. I'll ask Miss Ring, but I'm sure of her answer to this." Yuan accepted, before he turned away.

Gus then turned around, and saw that Excellen and Kyosuke were eavesdropping from afar.

"Kyosuke? Excellen?" Gus asked, gaining their attention.

"Hey, Xander! I was just asking Kyosuke if he's worried about the Alty's rival!" Excellen cheerfully responded back.

"Yeah. It's Dr Radom's competitor for the top PT." Kyosuke told Excellen. "I just wanted to take a look at it."

At the mention of 'Radom', Excellen's expression drooped into sadness slightly. "...Is she and the others OK?" Excellen asked quietly, with a hopeful tone.

"Master Rishu is with them. I hope they're safe, but..." Kyosuke tried to answer back.

"Is there where you all were?" Russel said, as he came into the hangar hurriedly.

"Lieutenant Russel, what seems to be the matter?" Richard asked the brown-haired Octo Team member.

"The Captain is about to make an announcement." Russel responded back. "She wants all of us in the briefing room."

* * *

 _In the briefing room..._

"Without any reinforcements, we cannot defeat the UCC as it is." Lefina told everyone, who was gathered for the announcement, as she then sighed softly. "But I do not plan to stay in the Moon Cradle. I would like to do what we can with this ship, no matter what."

Katina let out a heavy breath, as if she was worried that Lefina would have said something unfitting for the situation, which got a odd look from Russel beside her.

"Then, what do you suggest, Captain?" Gilliam inquired.

"We're going to retake the Columna Space Station, if we can." Lefina answered the question.

"Columna? What're we going to do with that?" Katina impatiently asked as well.

"We can control the satellite communications from there." Lefina replied back. "With a Net Worm, we can revive and re-control the disabled satellites."

"So, we're going to take back the satellites stolen by the DC and the UCC then..." Gilliam summarised.

"Yes. That way, the EFA should be able to gain an advantage at the very least." Lefina clarified. "The enemy knows of its value and will be guarded it securely."

"So it would be a one-ship assault against the station defence forces." Richard commented, with a hand on his chin in thought. "It will be a perilous and risky plan, but should we succeed, then we'll be one step closer to pushing back the UCC and bringing the DC down once and for all. Captain, is there anything more we need to know, before we act on your plan?"

"No, there is nothing more, Richter." Lefina stated. "But I do have one more thing to say."

"We're going to need 9 lives for this one." Tasuku groaned.

"But, if we can do it, it will help the war effort greatly." Bullet tried to convince Tasuku smoothly.

"I'd bet on something like this, but I rather not try and tempt fate by thinking about it." Tasuku stated. "I doubt that the Captain would throw a hard gamble at us to handle."

"Viletta, Radha, you two must stay here at the Moon Cradle." Lefina stated.

"We're going too. You need all the help you can get here for your plan." Viletta strongly refused. "And we're experts at creating Net Worms, so you'll need us anyway."

"But, you're civilians. We cannot compromise your safety!" Lefina argued back.

"It's OK. I've grown attached to this ship, and... I haven't been able to fully convey the wonders of yoga to all the crew members." Radha sweetly responded back, to which chills ran down several spines, especially Tasuku's.

"If she ever does, we're going to really be in trouble." Excellen muttered with unease, under her breath.

"Thank you..." Lefina stated, touched by Radha's words.

"No, thank YOU, Captain. Now the ship is more lively than ever." Sean chuckled.

"...XO?" Lefina asked with a slightly confused tone.

"Ahem..." Sean cleared his throat briefly. "Let's prepare to set sail, all of you. Everyone is dismissed."

"Bullet, mind if I have a word with you?" Radha asked Bullet, who immediately froze, as the others went past him.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm far too stiff for yoga." Bullet shakily declined.

"Um... You don't have to look so scared. It's not about yoga... Come with me, and you'll find out." Radha assured back, as Bullet loosened up and sighed in relief, before he then followed her to another place.

* * *

 _Outside, on the Moon's surface..._

The pilots each deployed from several of the many launch-bays in the Moon Cradle, while the Hiryu Custom ascended out of the large structure. The only exceptions were Radha and Bullet, whose Gespenst and Schutzwald were stored snugly in the Hiryu Custom's hangar.

"We're leaving the Moon Cradle safely... So far, so good." Eun remarked on the state of things.

"Good." Lefina stated.

"Captain, I have a favour to ask." Yuan immediately asked through the ship comms. "When you take Columna, please forward this mail that I have transferred to you."

"Is it a confidential document?" Lefina asked with a slightly doubtful tone.

"N-No, it's nothing at all. But if you have the time..." Yuan responded back with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"To Rio? You worry too much." The female voice from before said.

"Aren't you going to send Lieutenant Irm anything, Ring?" Yuan asked.

"Why...!? I have no reason to!" Ring countered back.

"Ooh! Could it be...? Miss CEO has a boyfriend?" Excellen teasing devilishly.

"Yes." Yuan answered back, much to Ring's outraged cry of 'Yuan!'. "But, he's cheated on her, so she's not talking to him for it."

"Hm. I see. I wish that things will improve in time." Reisen calmly remarked.

"Good luck, Captain Lefina." Ring told Lefina.

"Viletta, Radha, you two be careful, OK?" Yuan said with a slightly concerned tone.

"Yes." Viletta stated.

"Please take care as well, Director Yuan, and you too, Ring." Radha responded back.

"Enemy units are approaching!" Eun reported, as Lions began to appear on the surface, as well as several UCC fighters.

"So, they noticed our movements after all!" Lefina exclaimed. "All units, deploy at once!"

"Where's Bullet?" Tasuku wondered.

"She's with Radha, by what I heard just before I left." Gus stated. "Whatever it is, there has to be reason why she's called him to her."

"Ooh, are they having a romance?" Excellen giggled.

"Don't be preposterous, Excellen." Fox scolded her. "I don't know what they're doing, but they better not take too long."

"Look at them all, by the looks of it, they're going to attack in waves..." Sean commented.

"I think so. We have to get out of here as soon as possible." Lefina stated. "Within 6 minutes, the Hiryu Custom must reach the designated point and leave the surface."

"Then we'll have to clear a path for the Hiryu Custom." Kyosuke stated.

"That's right." Richard stated. "Frontier 1 to all Frontier numbers. Engage the Lions. All of the rest, decide your course of action. But be ready to focus fire if there are any heavy units arriving in the area. They will be first priority, considering their ability to halt the Hiryu Custom in its tracks. Captain, just continue advancing, we'll cover you as well as we can."

"Alright, let's try out this new thing." Fox stated, before he rushed at the fighters, pulling out a strange revolver-like gun, and aiming it at the fighters. "This thing should fire like a powerful single-shot blaster, by the looks of it. Here I go."

Fox then immediately used the weapon, as it fired off energy-propelled bullets that slammed through each and every fighter, destroying them in one hit each, much to his surprise. "Woah..." Fox stated. "This thing is damn powerful and useful, I'll give it that."

"Getting overdone by you? Tch, watch me!" Katina stated, as she rushed the Lions, with her M95 Machine Gun and Jet Magnum at the ready. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

She then tore right into the enemy, as she dodged enemy fire furiously like a raging butterly, and shooting down the enemy Lions before they could even manage to land a hit on her. "How's that!" Katina roared with triumph.

The Hiryu Custom continued along the route, as it was making good progress on distance and time, before another squad of Lions appeared, this time in a blue and black coat of paint, contrasted with the black Lions they fought before.

"As I thought. I'm sure there's even more on its way." Sean remarked.

"These Lions don't look the same as the ones before." Fox remarked. "They must be a higher rank of pilots and soldiers. We're going to need to fight even harder against them."

Reisen immediately activated the Hyper Beam Rifle, as she nailed a few of them during their descent, weakening them for a finishing blow by other members, before she was forced to evade the enemy shots. Kyosuke and Excellen took that job, as Kyosuke used his Autocannon to finish off the weakened Lions, as they exploded one by one, while Excellen used the Oxtounge Rifle to blow the rest with precise shots to the critical components.

As soon as the new squad of Lions was finished off, a squad of Barrelions appeared, as they immediately started peppering the allied machines with railgun rounds.

"Barrelions incoming!" Richard warned everyone, as they swerved out of the rain of energy-based gunfire on them.

"Tch... At this rate, the Hiryu'll be swarmed by enemies..." Tasuku clicked his tongue in a irritated manner. "Better thin the numbers... Have some storm and lightning!"

The Giganscudo immediately grappled one of the Barrelions, before pummelling it into submission with shield blows, as the ruined machine dropped down on the surface, completely nonfunctional. Richard then immediately pulled out the Sunpoha, as he used it to cleave through one of the Barrelions, causing the bisected pieces of the mech to explode into scrap.

Viletta then immediately shifted her R-Gun into Metal Destroyer Mode, as the transformed plasma cannon immediately fired off scorching blasts that tore through the Barrelions' armour, weakening them enough to be taken out by conventional gunfire from Gus and Fox, with their physical firepower.

While the team worked through the Barrelions, the Hiryu Custom immediately detected a new wave of enemies approaching the battlefield, as two land-based battleships rolled over the lunar hills in front of them, as they were large ship-like vehicles hovering on the ground, with a bridge, and twin ordianance cannons in front of it, as well as a ramming blade attached to the front of each battleship.

"More enemies! A new type of battleship!" Eun alerted everyone.

"The escape point has been surrounded already!?" Lefina exclaimed with horror.

"This isn't good. If we stop here even for a moment, we'll be sitting ducks for the UCC reinforcements." Sean stated with a slightly grim tone.

"Tch...!" Lefina scoffed. "Then we'll have to destroy them all in a hurry! All units, assault the new battleships!"

"There's a mech on the catapult... It's the Huckebein Mark II!" Eun reported again.

"The Huckebein Mark II!?" Gilliam exclaimed, before the very same mech that he saw deployed from the Hiryu, without any signs of failure on it.

"That's the Huckebein Mark II..." Kyosuke said as well. "It's already operational...?"

"Wow! Is Bullet in it?" Excellen pondered.

"Ugh... Tch...!" Bullet groaned, as the sounds of him shuffling could be heard faintly. "It's hard just to keep it still."

"Even without a Tesla Drive, it rivals the Weiss in terms of mobility." Radha stated, from the Huckebein Mark II as well. "So make sure your movements are subtle, OK?"

"O-Ok..." Bullet replied back.

"Wait, Radha is with you in the machine?" Excellen asked, before her turn turned in a more scalding one. "Bullet! How shameful! Ms Browning won't allow that kind of conduct from her student!"

"Huh? But it can't be helped... Radha insisted on joining me." Bullet tried to reason back.

"What I want to know is how two people could fit in a cockpit like that." Tasuku stated.

"Well, Radha's a yoga master... So..." Gus suggested.

"Y-You don't mean..." Russel stated with a very uneasy feeling in his voice.

"U-Um Radha, are you OK in that position?" Bullet asked his co-pilot with a worried tone.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm very flexible." Radha assured Bullet.

"If only we had her flexibility..." Reisen muttered with slight envy.

"Now concentrate, and I'll help you out." Radha stated with a even tone. "Meditate. Become one with the machine... And feel the enemy's presence, and their movement."

"...What is this feeling?" Bullet softly stated. "I can feel everything around me, are there enemies nearby...?"

"Don't lose the feeling of the enemy, you will need to grasp it within your mind when you fight."

One of the land-based battleships aimed their cannons at the Hiryu Custom, as they let out a series of high-power explosive slugs, that triggered the ship's electric barrier, as it managed to negate most of the damage.

"Phew... It seems that the E-Field managed to negate most of the damage. Retaliate back with the ship's beam cannons!" Lefina ordered, as the Hiryu Custom let loose its twin beam cannons, as they seared the enemy battleship's armour considerably on impact.

"Allow me to assist! This will blow you away!" Bullet stated, as the Huckebein pulled out a large blue cannon, as it charged up purple gravitational energy in the thin barrel. "G-Impact Cannon, fire!"

The cannon immediately fired off a large purple beam of spatial energy, much like the Hiryu Custom's Gravity Cannon, as it struck the enemy battleship, before the ship was then subject to extreme gravitational forces that twisted and turned its hull onto itself, weakening it further. The Hiryu Custom also took the chance to fire off its Gravity Cannon on the other battleship, as it tried to fight back with heat-tracking missiles, which were negated by the Hiryu Custom's E-Field.

"Allow me to top that! Ladies and gentleman! This is a hurricane!" Tasuku exclaimed, as white energy began to coat the Giganscudo, as it then revved up to top speed, before ramming right towards the more damaged of the two battleships, as it rammed it across the surface, striking at the front with a flurry of rapid blows, before knocking it back with a strong blast.

Richard then used the EXEC-Hero's Sunpoha to strike at the enemy battleship, cleaving through the ship's hull, until it reached critical damage, as the personnel immediately fled from the sinking battleship, as it began to explode section by section.

The other battleship immediately adopted a aggressive stance, as it unloaded its full arsenal on the pilots, as they were forced to defend or evade the flurry of attacks, until the battleship was forced to reload its weapons, which the others took as the chance to unload their own flurry of attacks, which finished it off before it could have another chance to go all-out with its attacks.

"All enemies are gone, Captain!" Richard shouted. "You're clear to high-tail it out of this encirclement of UCC troops!"

"All units, return to ship! After that, full speed ahead! We're escaping the area!" Lefina ordered, as the machines returned into the hangar of the Hiryu Custom, as it then moved to full throttle, leaving the Moon behind.

* * *

 _In the hangar..._

Bullet was immediately tackled by a impressed Tasuku, who slung his arm around Bullet, with a jolly expression on his face.

"Not bad, Bullet!" Tasuku shouted.

"...Thanks to Radha." Bullet responded back humbly.

"Heh, better be careful with the Huckebein, Bullet." Katina chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Bullet inquired Katina.

"The one before it... The Mark I, was the first PT equipped with EOT." Katina explained.

"The alien technology found inside Meteor 3?" Tasuku asked, before Richard and Reisen appeared.

"EOT? You mean, Earth-Over Technology in this case...?" Richard remarked. "I do remember hearing that somewhere..."

"It used a Black Hole Engine." Katina continued, ignoring Richard's remark.

"A Black Hole Engine..." Bullet muttered with a slightly concerned expression.

"Sounds like trouble to me." Tasuku sighed.

"It was. One time, the Huckebein went crazy, and then blew up the entire base with it." Katina stated with a more heavy tone. "The test pilot survived, but with serious injuries. So they nicknamed it the 'Berserk Trooper' after that. Well, the Mark II looks like it's done away with that. But, it never hurts to be careful, you know... Wouldn't want a repeat of that incident."

Bullet looked away, as Richard was a little affected by the mention of the incident.

"Look, if you're scared. I'll pilot it for you. I like danger more than anyone here." Katina offered.

"I wouldn't mind it blowing up then." Tasuku joked, before he was then socked in the face by a incensed Katina, causing him to groan and clutch his face.

"You say something, Tasuku? You wanna disappear?" Katina threatened with a livid look in her eyes.

"You heard me!?" Tasuku replied with a muffled voice.

"Don't worry. I'll master the Huckebein Mark II." Bullet answered back with a determined tone. "...In order to survive this war..!"

"Heh! With that spirit, you'll be just fine. Keep it up, soldier." Katina smirked, as she then left the group.

"Yes ma'am!" Bullet saluted back enthusiastically.

Richard merely sighed with relief, with a smile on his face, while Reisen felt some respect for Bullet for daring to pilot the Huckebein, despite the risks.


	13. Chapter 12: Saving the President

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 12: Saving the President

* * *

 _In the Hiryu Custom's hangar..._

"Brian Midcrid has been captured!?" Katina exclaimed.

"Yes, they intercepted a message on the bridge." Russel answered back. "The UCC troops holding him hostage, plan to use him as a bargaining chip to gain an advantage against the UCC."

"But who is Brian Midcrid?" Tasuku asked, crossing his arms. "Is he some sort of political big-wig?"

"Tasuku, you should watch the news with your D-Con sometime." Radha stated.

"I only watch the entertainment channel, so..." Tasuku chuckled awkwardly, as Radha sighed in response.

"Brian Midcrid is the President of the United Colonies..." Radha explained. "He led NID4, the colonies' movement for autonomy."

"Thanks to him, independence for the space colonies was gained without bloodshed." Russel added.

"So, the UCC nabbed him because they didn't get along?" Tasuku guessed.

"Yes. He's very popular in space and can influence the EFA. So his actions are a potential threat to the UCC." Radha agreed.

"He avoided capture until now. He must be a smart man." Kyosuke remarked.

"And a gambler at that too, I'd like to meet him. Maybe he'll be a great guest for the ship." Tasuku stated with a friendly tone.

"Me, too. He must be a dreamy gentleman!" Radha swooned softly.

"Ha! More like a hard-headed fool! I don't like his type!" Katina barked back.

"All team leaders, could you report to the bridge?" Eun announced through the ship's speakers, as Katina and Kyosuke noticed it.

"Well, got to see the Captain. See you all later." Katina stated. "Come with me, Kyosuke."

Kyosuke followed after Katina silently, all while Gus was listening to the conversation from afar.

' _This isn't good... Everything I see and hear further my suspicions that the UCC may be more radical than they would seem on the surface..._ ' Gus thought with some concern. ' _If things get bad... Then they might be fanatical enough to try a suicidal plan... Defeating them... has become a priority now._ '

* * *

 _At the bridge..._

"You want to rescue Preisdent Midcrid?" Lefina asked the team leaders here, including Gilliam.

"Yes. If things goes well, we could turn things around for us." Kyosuke suggested.

"Still, our main goal is to take Columna as soon as possible." Lefina stated firmly. "We don't have the time to rescue the President in such a urgent situation."

"I think Lieutenant Kyosuke has a point, Captain." Gilliam interrupted. "President Midcrid is a problem for the UCC... But yet they can't kill him."

"Huh?" Lefina blurted out, confused at the point Gilliam was trying to make.

"Yes... Commander Maier is a skilled politician." Sean continued the line of thought. "He knows what happens when you kill a public figure, especially the President. He has better uses to them as he is: Alive."

"Yeah, I could agree with that." Richard responded back. "But we'll need to find where the message came from. It would be a pointless effort to chase a rumoured location, and end up drawing a blank. Both missions are important to us now."

"If we encounter the unit that captured the President on the way to Columna, then we can rescue him, how's that?" Sean proposed in return.

"The ante is our lives, the prize is the President's life." Kyosuke stated.

"I'm in. There's enough danger to make this enjoyable." Katina concurred.

"If it's a young lady, I'd be even more willing." Sean stated. "But I agree with the plan to intercept and rescue the President."

"We've got a good enough hand to make them fold out on their scheme, Lieutenant Kyosuke." Richard stated. "I'm in for the mission."

"...OK, count me in on the bet." Lefina relented, after hearing everyone's agreement.

* * *

 _In the orbit of a unknown_ planet...

"We've been ordered not to harm you, President." A UCC captain stated, commandering the Peregrine holding President Brian captive. "If you don't resist that is."

"Captain, an enemy ship is fast approaching!" A soldier reported, as the Hiryu Custom appeared.

"They're here!? Tell the escort to intercept them, while we make for the retreat point!" The captain snapped, as the escort troops of Lions and Barrelions immediately prepared for battle.

"Let's find out if we won that bet... All units, deploy!" Lefina ordered.

Soon, all of the troops sortied from the hangar of the Hiryu Custom, as they formed up in their teams.

"Would you look at that. We got lucky." Fox stated. "I bet you that it's likely that the President is holed up in that Peregrine amidst the UCC troops."

"So, what're we going to do?" Kyosuke asked.

"What else? Crush them, that's what!" Katina roared.

"No crushing!" Lefina sharply rebuked.

"If the President is in that Peregrine, then we should clear out the escort troops before we start the rescue." Viletta added.

"Will we hit the jackpot!? I'm getting psyched up here!" Tasuku spoke with a jolly tone.

"Me, too! Could this be love?" Excellen quipped.

"How could it be love, Excellen?" Radha asked back.

"Anyway, we need to stop them first. Immobilise the Peregrine." Kyosuke said.

"Easier said than done, Kyosuke." Richard grunted back. "We need to precisely aim for the engine block, or the back thrusters, if we're going to stop that Peregrine dead in the metaphorical water. And the escort troops are most certainly going to impede with that. And note that the captain is actually planning to retreat now, thanks to our surprising entrance."

"They're coming! Flank speed! We're leaving this sector immediately!" The UCC Captain commanded.

"All units, destroy the escorts, and capture the ship!" Kyosuke ordered everyone.

"And aim for the engine, not the hull!" Richard added. "We need our President in one piece, with as few bruises as we can give him!"

Everyone then advanced, as the UCC forces immediately moved for the pilots, while the Peregrine holding the President immediately made for its escape.

"Blitz!" Katina roared, as she then pulled out the shorter Beam Gladius, which tore through the Lion that was unfortunate in her way. "Get out of my way! I'm getting through one way or the other!"

"Th-They're too strong!" A UCC pilot stated with fear. "They're even more stronger than before...! They're tearing through our ranks like paper!"

"Calm yourself! We can defeat them with the right tactics!" Another pilot barked, as he used the Lion's chest vulcans to batter Katina's Gespenst slightly.

"Oh, that's how you want to play it!? Russel will lose respect for me if I chicken out against you!" Katina roared, as she diverted her attention to the pilot who attacked, as she then slammed a Jet Vulcan right through the Lion, causing it to be put out of the fight almost immediately for its provoking attack.

The pilots shot their way through the enemy lines, as they got closer and closer to the Peregrine. Richard managed to use the arm-cannons to precisely take down several more Lions, as they were upgraded with more potent ordinance, with each round fired from them blossoming into a fiery plume on impact.

However, another Lion immediately took up a ambushing position behind Richard, as he then immediately fired the rifle at EXEC-Hero's back thrusters, dealing severe damage and staggering the mecha.

"Argh! Damnit, got careless there!" Richard cursed.

The Lion immediately prepared to fire another barrage, before it was taken out in turn by the twin beam cannons of Radha's Schutzwald, tearing its limbs off, and rendering it unable to be operated.

"Richter, are you alright?" Radha asked.

"I'm fine... I got a little cocky there. I thought that I cleared all the enemies around me, before I opted for a long-range attack." Richard responded back.

Kyosuke and Bullet were the first to break through the line of enemies, as they were close enough to attack the Peregrine.

"Remember what the Lieutenant Colonel has warned us. Aim for the thrusters, or the engine block, so that we can halt the ship from retreating." Kyosuke reminded Bullet.

"Got it. I got just the thing for it." Bullet stated, as the Huckebein pulled out a small pistol-like weapon, with miniature saw-blades attached to the top. "This is the Chakram Caster. It should do the trick here. Firing!"

The Chakram Caster then launched off a series of small saw-blades that cut into the back thrusters of the ship, cutting through the metal protection, and into the system, as it managed to destroy a few of them, slowing the ship considerably.

Reisen immediately took the moment, where none of the UCC forces was in between her target and her, with them being engaged by the other pilots. She then made her Gespenst pull out a large mecha-sized sniper-rifle, with a scope on it. She then slowly lined her sight at the main engine of the Peregrine, before the rifle fired a shot, that made a cracking sound emanate in her cockpit, as a large piercing projectile soared through the space, across the long distance, right into the main thruster, rendering it unable to flee at all.

"Damn it all...!" The UCC Captain cursed. "Increase speed to other engines! We cannot stay here any longer!"

"Sir, the engines are already giving their all!" One of the UCC soldiers supervising the captain reported back. "We can't go any faster, unless we run the risk of overloading the ship's systems and engines, and cause it to malfunction severely."

"So we are unable to escape one way or the other..." The UCC captain stated with a defeated tone. "It seems that like we held the President captive, we are at the mercy of the EFA pilots here."

"You can keep the change!" Excellen stated, as she used the Weissritter's beam cannons to finish off the last remaining escort Barrelion, leaving the only UCC ship in the area being the Peregrine that is their target.

"The enemy ship has been slowed to a crawl!" Eun reported, before the pilots blasted the rest of the engines out, causing it to float harmlessly in space. "Correction, it has stopped!"

"All that's left to do is to board the ship, and get the President back." Katina stated with a lively tone.

"This is too easy. Hiryu, what's the situation?" Kyosuke inquired.

"Just as you said: Enemy reinforcements are approaching!" Eun answered back.

"Tch, well, of course they'd come after all this ruckus." Katina scoffed with irritation.

Soon, a squad of Guarlions appeared, as they were led by a green and blue Guarlion.

"So, they've taken the bait..." Julia stated, as the pilot of the customised Guarlion.

"Ooh, the go-go girls are here?" Excellen remarked.

"What's the pun in that?" Tasuku asked, confused.

"I just thought it sounded good." Excellen answered back with a giggle.

"Those royal guards can only mean trouble here." Kyosuke said.

"Commander, message from the Peregrine! Engine block damaged, and all engines have been destroyed...!" Leona reported from one of the Guarlions.

"Then you know what to do, don't you?" Julia stated. "Rout the Hiryu Custom. Ignore the Peregrine with the hostage for now."

"Yes, ma'am. As Commander Maier wishes." Leona respectfully responded back, before the Guarlions piloted by the Troye Unit advanced to engage the Hiryu Custom and its pilot teams.

"All units, destroy the enemy Troye Unit, to capture the Peregrine!" Lefina ordered.

"Roger that. So this has to be round 3, huh..." Richard remarked. "I wonder how many rounds you'll last, Julia."

Bullet opened up against the Guarlion squad, with his G-Impact cannon, as it managed to get a few unlucky units inside of it, as they were subject to massive damage from the spatial distortion. Afterwards, they were immediately cut down by Richard's Sunpoha, when he dashed right through them with the blade.

"Not bad. As expected of the 'Golden Soldier', and its cohorts. To easily take down the newly mass-produced Guarlions..." Julia remarked. "Truly, we have picked opponents that not even we are certain of victory against."

"Pah! Those new machines of yours aren't so different to the ones before!" Katina remarked. "They go down just as easily!"

Gus then used the newly-obtained Magna Rifle, which was given as a gift from the Moon Cradle, as it began to fire off yellow bolts of energy that burnt through the armour of the Guarlions significantly on impact, as he swerved out of enemy fire, and the Sonic Breaker of countless Troye elites coming his way.

Everyone fought their hardest against the Troye Unit and their Guarlions, slowly thinning out their numbers, while they took slight damage.

"Captain, there are even more enemies coming!" Eun warned.

"We knew this wouldn't be easy... But... This is getting quite risky." Sean stated with a worried tone.

"Yes.. I'm ready to retreat, if we must." Lefina acknowledged the worry.

"Enemy incoming... Only 1 mech! It's signature... It's Sanger and the Grungust Type-O!" Eun notified everyone, as the Grungust entered the battlefield, in a pincer attack with the Troye Unit.

"As I thought... Sanger Zonvolt...!" Kyosuke stated with anticipation.

"Sanger again..." Richard muttered. "Of course, where there is Troye or UCC... There is a high possibility that Sanger would assist them."

"Kyosuke... Richter... I cannot let you take the President." Sanger stated to the two of them.

"And we won't give up on the rescue." Richard responded back. "I don't care if you will fight us to the death if we refuse to leave."

"So you're forsaking your chance to run then?" Sanger asked. "You have my word that I won't strike you with your backs turned. And I will ensure that the others do the same."

"That's just like you. But, I'm not turning my back either way, Sanger." Gilliam stated.

"Then, come on, Gilliam Yaeger!" Sanger stated.

"Frontier Team will hold back Major Sanger with me." Richard declared. "All teams, focus on finishing the Troye Unit off, before assisting."

"So you would fight me then, Lieutenant Colonel...?" Sanger stated. "Every time I see you, I am impressed by your bold spirit to face me without fear or hesitation."

"Neither emotion have a place on the battlefield." Richard solemnly stated. "I will have no regrets, before and after I finish my objectives. Your defeat is one of them, Major Sanger. So if you want to live another day, then don't hold back."

"Hmph. I don't intend to. Come then! Show me that blade you wield!" Sanger roared.

EXEC-Hero and Grungust Type-O clashed, as their blades entered a dead-lock once again, as neither blade has the advantage over the other.

"Your blade... It has been tempered further...?" Sanger remarked.

"Indeed. The blade has been refined to have more cutting power." Richard answered back. "And your Colossal Blade has not only been repaired, but empowered like your spirit in battle. I am honoured to clash blades with you, Sanger, despite our differences."

"A poet of the battlefield... Your words surely move my soul." Sanger stated, before the Grungust applied more force on the Colossal Blade.

Suddenly, Gus and Fox immediately fired at the Grungust's head, dazing it slightly, as it was knocked back slightly, as EXEC-Hero took the chance to land a light blow on it with the blade.

"You got all of us to deal with, Sanger." Fox reminded Sanger.

"I'm sorry, Major Sanger, but we cannot afford to be merciful. We won't stop until you're defeated, or captured back to us." Gus stated with a remorseful tone.

"You have a good squad, Richter." Sanger remarked. "However, that will not be enough for the upcoming battles. Eat this!"

Sanger then fired off the Boost Knuckles, as they honed on the two Gespensts, knocking them back out of range, and damaging their armour considerably.

Meanwhile, Kyosuke and Excellen were fighting Julia two-to-one, as they exchanged fire rapidly, before Katina entered into the fight, rushing at Julia with a Jet Magnum, which the UCC commander dodged.

"You're late, elite guards! The President is as good as ours now!" Katina mocked.

"Then, I'll make it up for it right now." Julia stated with a determined tone.

"Heh! I don't like jokes like that, especially from a stuck-up royal guard like you!" Katina barked, before her Gespenst's chest opened. "I wasn't done attacking here! Take this!"

She then fired off the chest missiles, as they impacted the customised Guarlion, knocking it away, with slight damage.

"Commander, I'll support you!" Leona shouted, as she moved her Guarlion to help Julia, before she was rammed from the side by Russel, with the Jet Magnum. "Aah! From the side!?"

"I need to win at all costs...!" Russel stated, before Bullet immediately prepared the G-Impact Cannon, as he then fired it right at the stunned Guarlion, as it took critical damage from the attack, as it began to spasm both fire and electricity from the damage.

"I'm still too inexperienced to handle a Guarlion...!" Leona stated, before she then ejected from the exploding machine.

Kyosuke then attacked Julia with the Revolver Stake, as he rammed the spike-like weapon into the customised Guarlion, damaging it even further.

"We're equally matched. Now this is getting interesting." Julia remarked. "And don't think that you'll beat me with just talk! Shatter to pieces!"

She then activated her own Sonic Breaker, as she raced towards Kyosuke, who immediately dodged it by a bare margin, leaving Julia vulnerable for a barrage of shots from Weissritter's Oxtounge Rifle, which did enough damage to pierce through some of the damaged armour and do considerable damage to the systems.

Julia managed to get her bearings, before she was then subjected to a series of shots from the other pilots, as well as the more agile of them used their melee weaponry on the Guarlion Custom, before it was damaged far too much to function properly anymore.

"Heh... I could see why the Commander sees you all as a threat. I guess I haven't grasped the power of the custom type..." Julia stated. "But my mission here is complete. I'm heading to Columna."

Richard and Sanger was at the end of their fight, as the fight managed to leave EXEC-Hero in a damaged state, while the Grungust Type-O was no better off.

"I've sustained too much damage." Sanger remarked. "It seems that I am forced to give up the President, and my battle against you all."

"Isn't that what you wanted...?" Kyosuke asked.

"You and Excellen read too deeply into things." Sanger told them in a harsh tone, as the damaged Grungust Type-O turned to retreat, before boosting out. "But, don't expect anything."

"All enemy units have withdrawn." Eun stated at last.

"Then let us welcome the President. Order the Peregrine to disarm immediately." Sean stated.

"Roger. Broadcasting surrender message to the Peregrine." Eun acknowledged.

"What are we going to do the crew, this?" Katina asked, before mimicking the sounds of a blade cutting through something.

"Stop making that slashing gesture across your throat." Russel told Katina.

"We'll question them first, and then send them off in a cutter." Lefina answered back. "Anyway, they should know we're en route to Columna now. All units, return to ship."

* * *

 _In the Hiryu Custom's bridge..._

The President was taken into the room, as he was a man with short brown-hair, side-burns and a long straight moustache on his face, wearing a presidential suit on himself, complete with a blue tie.

"Never imagined the EFA saving me now. Thank you, beautiful." Brian thanked Lefina with a curt bow.

"N-No problem." Lefina stated with a slight blush on her cheeks from the gentlemanly attitude the President was giving her.

"Hm? Is there something wrong?" He asked Lefina.

"Um... You ARE President Brian Midcrid, right, sir?" Lefina asked with a unsure expression.

"Yes I am. The tried and true president of the UC. Though getting caught doesn't look too good about that." Brian responded back. "But I did manage to evade them for a while. Hahaha!"

"And now you're flirting with our captain?" Excellen asked through the ship comms, as the pilots were in the hangar with their mechas.

"Yes. I'm done flirting with death. Hahaha!" Brian laughed heartily.

"Wow! Aren't you the comedian!" Excellen stated with a astonished tone.

"I like you. How about you come be my secretary after this?" Brian offered her.

"At an extra cost, I can do more than just file papers~" Excellen teased back.

"You're on! Let's write that on the contract." Brian exclaimed.

"Incredible... He's hitting it off with the Lieutenant." Bullet remarked about the conversation.

"Where's this dreamy gentleman, now? I don't see him." Katina stated with a mock confused tone.

"He doesn't give himself away... He's quite sly." Kyosuke noted as well.

"Hmm... He's a lot more friendlier than I expected." Tasuku stated.

"Th-This can't be him..." Radha muttered with disbelief.

"He's got a good personality with him. Gets the girls quite well." Fox added his opinion to the collective.

"This ship is full of angels. Maybe I should enlist." Brian joked. "Anyways, as thanks... I will be your decoy."

"Huh?" Lefina asked, unable to understand what Brian is talking about with her.

"From what I can see, you're trying to recover Columna Space Station, right?" Brian continued. "If you can give me a small ship, I can buy you some time by drawing some of the UCC forces with me away. Even Maier wouldn't expect that you let me go so quickly."

"A clever tactic... The confusion will force Maier and the UCC commanders to act upon the decoy Brian is making." Richard evaluated the plan.

"Mr President, we appreciate the offer, but..." Lefina was about to say, before she was stopped by Brian.

"Don't worry. I may hate war, but..." Brian stated, before his expression turned serious. "I'm not going to just sit back and allow them to have their way. I'll do what I can to help end the war quickly."

"We should take him up on his offer, Captain." Sean advised Lefina.

"Very well... Please be careful, Mr President, sir." Lefina told Brian.

"If this goes well, you're having dinner with me, Captain." Brian smiled.

"Huh? Oh... Ok." Lefina agreed. "I'd be happy to."

Brian then left the bridge, with a happy expression, while Lefina pondered about Brian's last words about having dinner with him.


	14. Chapter 13: Taking Back Columna

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 13: Taking back Columna

* * *

 _In the Hiryu Custom bridge..._

"Is the President safe...?" Radha stated with a concerned tone, as she looked out from the bridge into the vast expanse of space.

"He's safer than he'd be here. And my men are with him." Gilliam assured her. "Worse comes to worst, they'll go to the Moon Cradle."

"So Major, what is it?" Kyosuke asked, as everyone was gathered here to listen to what Gilliam had to say.

"I'm not sure if it's related to the President, but there's activity at Columna." Gilliam told them both. "Several units have left for Elpis."

"So then, Columna's undermanned then?" Bullet asked.

"It could be just a shift rotation." Viletta proposed.

"Either way, this is perfect. Let's blitz them and-" Katina was about to say, before she was cut off by Excellen.

"You think they'll just let us walk over them, Katina?" Excellen warned Katina, who immediately deflated hearing that.

"Yeah, they know our intentions. The info may be false." Kyosuke stated a possibility.

"But, we have no time to confirm it. We're losing on Earth." Gilliam urgently responded back.

Kyosuke was silent for a moment, before his expression turned a little sour.

"Something wrong, Lieutenant?" Radha asked.

"...No. Like Major Gilliam said, we have no choice." Kyosuke responded back calmly.

"Exactly. Prepare for dispatch." Gilliam stated.

Everyone immediate turned to leave, before Richard looked outside for a brief moment, before following the others out.

* * *

 _In the space surrounding the Columna Space Station..._

The Hiryu Custom immediately stopped right at the edge of the sector containing the space station, before alarms rang out in the ship.

"Enemy fleet comfirmed at Columna!" Eun reported.

"Their defensive line has retracted; its centre is thin." Sean noted from the formation of units, which consisted of a lone Peregrine and a small handful of Lion units.

"Is it a trap?" Lefina asked cautiously.

"A common tactic. Perhaps a crane wing formation, though I don't see the wings from here." Sean responded back.

"So there must be another unit. All units, stay on guard." Lefina warned everyone.

"Roger that." Kyosuke acknowledged.

"All units, dispatch!" Lefina ordered, as everyone launched out of the hangar, as both ATX and Frontier Team took the front, while the Octo Team and the other pilots lagged behind slightly in formation.

"You have guts attacking from the front." Siebel stated, from the Peregrine in sight. "I'm impressed."

"You gonna try another stupid trick like before?" Kyosuke asked back.

"Stupid!?" Siebel exclaimed. "I'll have you know my plan would have succeeded if it wasn't for your dear Sanger!"

"He's already provoking him..." Bullet commented.

"That's a smart tactic. A irritated enemy is less likely to think things through." Gilliam responded back.

"Well, that's Kyosuke for ya. He's cool as a cucumber." Excellen added.

"Hmhmhm, I'll get my revenge for the Moon Cradle Incident." Siebel chuckled maliciously.

"And we got our own score to settle with you, for turning the defence systems on us." Richard stated back. "All units, advance on the enemy, but remember that ambushes are likely with how little forces are here."

The more mobile of the allied units immediately rushed towards the enemy, while Excellen and Reisen made preparations to snipe the Lions from afar, as they aimed their weapons at the ready.

Kyosuke, Bullet, Richard, Gus and Fox worked together with proper coordination, as they cleared the line of Lions before the pilots behind them could reach te enemy fast enough to start attacking them. However, as soon as they advanced further towards the Peregrine, Guarlions began to arrive from both sides, locking them in a pincer attack, with the return of the customised Guarlion, which is most likely Julia's.

"Them again? Shouldn't they be guarding their boss now?" Tasuku remarked, as they spotted the enemy advancing on the front half of the allied formation.

"It shows that Maier holds us in high regard." Viletta answered back.

"Well, I don't mind being chased around by babes..." Tasuku whimsically responded back.

"Mind correcting that statement...?" Reisen stated with a cold tone that made Tasuku shiver.

"Still, there's no guarantee they're all pretty." Bullet pointed out.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Bullet. They're elites; Of course they're pretty." Tasuku clicked his tongue in disappointment at Bullet.

"I cannot go into what's wrong with that statement there..." Gus muttered very quietly to himself.

"We'll back up Siebel's units." Julia stated.

"Are you sure about this, Commander?" Leona asked with a concerned tone.

"The Commander put him on this mission for a reason, Leona." Julia responded back. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel right about this mission... I think we should be fighting them fairly and directly." Leona voiced her worries to her superior officer.

"You'll never survive with such idealistic principles." Julia scolded in return.

"I'm willing to die for the Commander, still." Leona quickly added. "But, to help the enemy..."

"You're a very cautious girl." Julia noted.

"Witches... Are they trying to steal my kills?" Siebel growled. "I won't let that happen! The glory is all mine! Come out!"

Another Huckebein appeared on the battlefield, almost identical to the one that Bullet was piloting, as it protected the Peregrine.

"Wow! Is that...?" Excellen exclaimed with surprise.

"The Huckebein Mark II...!" Bullet shouted.

"The prototype I gave to the UCC." Viletta specified, after taking a closer look at it.

"If that's his trump, it's too early... Something's up..." Kyosuke stated with a doubtful tone.

"You can destroy it. Columna is our top priority now." Viletta told everyone. "They might be trying to get us to recover it..."

"Roger, not a stupid trap, but not a smart one, either." Kyosuke acknowledged.

"What kind of deluded idiot would think we would need another Huckebein Mark II... if it's something powerful enough that only Bullet can use it efectively...?" Richard grumbled under his breath. "This is just pointing out with a sign 'Take me, I'm booby-trapped' to the Huckebein... Viletta is right, that thing must go down now, before the nasty surprise in it gets out..."

EXEC-Hero then immediately used the portals to warp quickly to the UCC-controlled Huckebein Mark II, before he then thrust Sunpoha right into the controlled machine, before swinging it up, destroying the system, and rendering it inert and harmless.

"What!? They're not hesitating? Do they know of my plan to use the other Huckebein Mark II to infect their systems!?" Siebel blurted out with shock, spilling his plans out.

"Thanks a lot, moron. You just told your enemies what you had planned. I knew that Huckebein looked off." Richard spoke with a heated tone. "Good thing I tore the mech in half before it could even move. What a pathetic plan you have, Siebel, fitting for a snivelling commander like you."

"Grrr...! Damn you all!" Siebel cursed.

The others immediately started engaging the Guarlions, as they backed up around each other, covering everyone's backs, as they repelled the enemy with gunfire and close-combat, as the Troye Unit Guarlions were throwing themselves towards the gathered blockade of Gespensts and mechas, as some of them were destroyed before they could even lock on properly for a direct hit. Others only managed to get a few good hits, before they followed their brethren into destruction as well. Julia and Leona also tried to attack, but they were heavily damaged from trying to attempt getting through the barrages aimed at them.

"...This should do... Withdrawing." Julia stated, before she then boosted out, as Leona followed after her.

"What the...? They left!?" Siebel exclaimed, as the other pilots finally could advance on Siebel, as his Peregrine was surrounded by the pilots, with the Hiryu Custom in range for bombardment and cannon-fire. "Don't even think that you can take Columna with just one ship!"

"Yes, we can! We must!" Lefina stated. "Fire the Gravity Cannon! Don't hold anything back!"

The Hiryu Custom then fired the Gravity Cannon, as the gravitational pulse managed to knock the Peregrine slightly askew, as it took the time to right itself, before it found itself within the sights of Viletta, whose R-Gun was transformed already into its powerful Metal Destroyer form.

"Next time, use your brain." Viletta informed Siebel. "Your traps are too obvious, like you lack the ability to be subtle."

"Curse you, I won't be lectured by a wench like you!" Siebel yelled back, as the Peregrine fired off missiles, that were shot down the other pilots, before the Metal Destroyer made contact with the front of the ship, rattling it and scorching the hull. "Argh!"

"Unfortunately for you, you don't have the luxury to mock others." Reisen coolly retorted back, as she readied her Boosted Rifle. "Your traps are so easily undone, that you end up putting yourself in jeopardy, instead of us. We would have found ways to get rid of your MAPW back in the Moon Cradle. A singular MAPW against us? You mock our skill."

"RRGH! SILENCE!" Siebel shouted back, before he was flung in the ship, as it rocked from the powerful shot from the Boosted Rifle by Reisen. "Ha! Can't even properly finish the job! Now do you see why you're the weaker sex?"

"Shut up, you sexist freak!" Katina roared, as she activated the Jet Magnum. "Your very face and voice are pissing me off, bastard!"

She then rammed the ship, as she snapped the molten hull apart with her strike, exposing the ship's internal system, as Katina wildly ripped at them with her blade and machine-gun, as the ship was losing power from the attack.

"Urgh! I won't let any of you get in the way of my success!" Siebel grunted. "Power doesn't control the battle, strategy does."

"Newsflash, buster, you really stink with strategy, more than any of us." Excellen taunted, as she readied the Oxtongue rifle to attack back, as she aimed for the exposed systems, as it damaged the ship enough to force it into retreat.

"This can't be! It's just one unit!" Siebel exclaimed with disbelief, before he growled with rage. "Damn you...! It's not worth it! I'm out of here!"

The damaged Peregrine immediately turned to retreat, as the Columna Space Station laid before the pilots, completely vulnerable for liberation.

"The enemy units have left Columna!" Eun announced.

"They let go of the treasure rather easily." Sean noted.

"And that worries me..." Lefina stated. "Major Gilliam, Radha, Viletta, please inspect the interior. All other units, return to ship."

* * *

 _After a few moments, in the Hiryu Custom's bridge..._

"Nothing's wrong..!?" Lefina exclaimed with disbelief.

"The station is functional, and all the staff are safe." Gilliam reported back.

"On top of that, we couldn't find a single trap." Viletta added, to which Lefina turned silent after hearing those words.

"Columna is literally the pillar of the Moon and the colonies." Sean stated. "I'd like to think that the UCC wouldn't do anything to it out of respect for that fact."

"Still... This is a little fishy, don't you think?" Richard stated, as the only pilot team leader in the room. "They just literally handed it over with such an easy fight."

"Your concern is noted, Lieutenant Colonel Richter." Gilliam answered back, before turning to Lefina. "Captain, I'll start fixing the satellites using our manufactured Net Worm."

"I'll leave you to it." Richard stated, before he then turned to Lefina, while Gilliam and Viletta left the bridge. "Oh, and Captain?"

"Yes, Richter?" Lefina asked.

"I'll have Frontier Squad sit out for the next mission." Richard answered back. "I've been checking the consumption rates for each pilot, and out of all of the teams, we, the Frontier Team are consuming the most. Judging from the resources in the Hiryu Custom, we won't have enough to sustain all pilots entering the battlefield in the same battle every time. So we'll make the sacrifice for you all."

"Lieutenant Colonel... If that is what you wish." Lefina nodded back solemnly. "You must have been weighed down by recent events as well."

Richard frowned back, as he nodded slowly. "All of this is putting stress on all of us, but more so on me... Because of Sanger."

"Why so?" Lefina asked back.

"I want to understand why Sanger did all of this... And I told them that I have a clue about it... But in reality, I'm no closer to the fact, even after what we conversed about in our battles, and the many times I fought him for the answer..." Richard stated with a slightly melancholic expression. "All I can tell is that once this war ends, we'll start war with our real enemy, the Aerogaters... And they won't be as merciful to us, as our own kind... People will die, and I feel like I'm inadequate to step up to the plate as a protector of Earth... I'm sorry for the doubtful words, Captain. This is my honest opinion right now."

"...I see. I would have accepted your request regardless of the reason, and your feelings." Lefina stated. "I hope you'll recover spectacularly, both physically and mentally."

"Thanks for the concern, Captain. Tell Kyosuke that I'm sorry that I have to sit out, because of my selfish choice." Richard told Lefina, before he left the bridge leaving a slightly worried Lefina with only her bridge crew.


	15. Chapter 14: Just Sword Brings Hope

Unmei Force: Soul

Chapter 14: The Just Sword that Brings Hope

A/N: I've skipped Raid on Elpis, because it's basically a filler battle. Nothing much but everyone fighting through a lot of enemies. Not exactly a chapter worth adding in.

* * *

 _In the briefing room of the Hiryu Custom.._

"It turned out OK, but I was worried." Excellen stated with a whimsical tone.

"Yeah..." Kyosuke muttered, as he was looking away from Excellen and Bullet, who were in front of him.

"Are the satellites operational yet?" Bullet asked.

"Thanks to Major Gilliam and Viletta, I heard that already half of them are in EFA control by now. If we keep it up, we'll have the advantage back for our side." Gus informed them, as they were in the other surrounding seats. "Even if we were to fight with what satellites that we have in control for now, we have enough of an advantage to tip the scales in our favour, albeit minutely."

"I'm still wary, but I won the bet with Tasuku." Kyosuke stated.

"Is that so, Lieutenant Kyosuke? I never pegged you as the person to take extreme risks." Richard remarked. "You've barely won that bet. And I assume that you have lost far, far more than just one bet with the Master Sergeant."

"Who cares? I won when it counted." Kyosuke replied back with a stoic tone.

"But some victories won't matter if they come at a great cost. If you have lost more than you could care to guess, then you are in dire straits indeed, Kyosuke." Reisen scolded Kyosuke, only to get a glare from the Alteisen pilot, which she returned back with steely eyes.

"So, high roller Kyosuke, what's next?" Excellen asked casually, in a attempt to defuse the tension in the room created by Reisen's words.

"We only got back a space station, and some satellites." Kyosuke reminded them all. "That doesn't change much."

"You're right. It's not like backup is coming from Earth." Bullet added, before he smiled. "But at least we helped our allies."

"Still, it doesn't help anything staying in Columna..." Kyosuke trailed off. "There must be an explanation for the UCC's actions. Some sort of reason they've let us live this long... What if this battle is camouflage for another operation?"

"Don't think too much on it, Kyosuke." Fox responded back. "They just simply don't have the resources to deal with us fully. Besides, it's not like we're going to lie down and die obediently for them. Of course it makes things easier for us. I mean, they tried so many times to try and bring us down with tricks and plans, but none of them succeeded in the end, right? If they've got another one cooked up, we'll just think and fight our way through it."

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound emanating from where Excellen was, as she pulled out a alarm device, which was flashing red in her hand. "My, is it that time already? Sorry, I gotta go." She stated, as she got up. "Kyosuke, if I don't come back... You're in charge."

"Huh...? Where are you going?" Kyosuke asked, slightly curious at Excellen's request.

"Radha's going to be teaching me yoga beauty poses." Excellen responded back with a tinge of fear in her voice, despite stating something as frightening as Radha's yoga lessons, which is made evident by everyone being shocked, while Bullet's face turned a few shades paler.

"B-Beauty..." Bullet shivered.

"It's pretty rough on the bones." Excellen admitted.

"...And you still do it?" Kyosuke questioned back.

"Of course, Viletta and Katina are doing it too." Excellen answered back joyfully.

"Y-You sure you'll be alright?" Bullet asked back.

"No, but it's worth the risk, see ya!" Excellen stated, as she then moved towards the door.

"Wait, Excellen." Richard quickly stated, causing the orange-haired female pilot to turn on her heels.

"Yes, Richie?" She asked back teasingly.

"...I'll pray for your well-being, Excellen." Richard stated solemnly, with both of his hands clasped together in a prayer pose for a moment.

"Aww... Thanks! Don't worry, I'll be mostly fine when I come back!" Excellen thanked Richard, before she then left, as the door closed behind her.

"...I'll never understand women." Kyosuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Hm... I'm not Tasuku, but I have a bad feeling about this..." Bullet stated with a uneasy tone. "I don't from what though..."

Kyosuke and Bullet then left the room, as Richard and the others stayed in the room.

"Richard, why have you told us to come here?" Gus asked his friend and leader, as the latter immediately snapped his fingers, as he used some magic to soundproof the entire room for the time being.

"Because we have got nothing to do. So why not come together for a little chat. What's wrong with that?" Richard responded back calmly.

"Nothing... It's just that I feel like we should be preparing for battle." Gus stated. "I have a feeling that we're not going to be in peace for long now."

"Gus may be right about this, Richard." Reisen answered back. "We appreciate that you're concerned about us, but we're fine for now."

"Yeah, besides, why this room in particular?" Fox asked.

"Eh, just decided to find a large room, and this place popped up in mind." Richard shrugged.

"I see..." Gus stated. "But really, Richard... Why do you have us all here?"

"Hm... Going to have to tell you sooner or later." Richard answered back with a sigh, before he then clasped his hands together. "Gus... Fox... Reisen... We're not going to be sortieing for the next mission."

"What!?" Gus exclaimed with pure shock, as Reisen didn't seem to express anything, while Fox took the helmet covering his head off, as he shook his head with a unamused expression. "Richard, what the hell are you trying to do?"

"Making a point." Richard stated with a very firm tone. "Haven't you notice anything odd occurring with us? Any of you?"

Fox shook his head again. "No clue." He stated back.

"I do not have anything in particular that could be what you might be talking about." Reisen answered back.

"I don't see anything wrong with how everyone's fighting, especially us-" Gus stated, before he then realised something. "Wait... Are you saying...!?"

"Yep, the reason for this, is very much related to us." Richard responded back. "I think that you've noticed that we're fighting quite well, despite the hardships we're facing."

"But that's what we're supposed to be doing!" Gus stated. "We're here to help the EFA win the war, right? Of course, for the Hiryu Custom, any kind of help would be appreciated."

"Then I'll reword my question." Richard answered back. "Don't you think that we're overperforming, all of us, right?"

"That is true... I feel like that I'm quite potent with the weaponry and Gespenst I was given." Reisen responded back. "But I merely am suited to fighting with this kind of weaponry, on the battlefield. Overperforming is just exaggerating the matter."

"Yeah, but it's about me in particular, in all honesty." Richard replied with a deep breath. "The fact that I could fight back Sanger every time I fought him... It's making me look like I'm the perfect counter for him... When in fact, it's supposed to be Tasuku."

"...Why?" Gus simply asked.

"Because remember what Tasuku did with Sanger the first time the Giganscudo was launched to protect the Hiryu Custom?" Richard said back. "He's the perfect shield to Sanger's unwavering blade. I may be good enough as the 'blade' of the Hiryu Custom to fight him on fair grounds, but I'm not supposed to be doing this..."

He then placed a hand on his face. "And now everyone's going to be thinking that I'm literally their chosen one, to fight against the UCC and DC, and led them to victory over the war, much like a male Joan de Arc... But that comes with its own problems... They'll become more and more reliant on me, and when that happens..."

Richard felt a tinge of sadness in his heart, as he slowly breathed, trying to fight back his tears, as if he remembered something he didn't want to recall. Gus managed to notice the sorrow etched on Richard's face, as he felt a bit of sympathy for Richard.

"...Richard, it's fine... I get what you mean." Gus comforted Richard. "You're just trying to do what's best for everyone. I don't know what you just remembered, but the past is the past... You're much better than before, so you'll be able to do what you couldn't before, and protect everyone."

"Just stop... Please stop." Richard responded back, before he took a shuddering breath, as he calmed down slowly. "I'm fine, Gus. Just one battle... I promise that this is the only battle we'll have to bow out of. 'A absence a day keeps pilot self-esteem high.', I'd say, with a butchered saying. And at least you didn't try to run away and leave."

"...You would have dragged me back in, and force me to sit down, wouldn't you?" Gus dryly replied back, to which Richard nodded.

"Just relax, Gus. We deserve this for having fought all those battles to here." Richard stated. "And don't worry about the others, they'll pull through out without us. I mean, they're already goddamn good pilots, even with Gespensts like you three."

Gus only sighed, as the ship alarms went off, and Eun made her announcement for all pilots to deploy for battle, although Richard and his team stayed where they were.

* * *

 _After the battle, at the bridge..._

"A bio-chemical weapon!?" Lefina exclaimed, as she was in the bridge with Richard, Sean and Eun.

"Yes. There was a tank of poison gas in the container." Gilliam reported back through the ship comms.

"So, if outside attacks fail... try an inside attack, huh?" Sean remarked. "Contaminating the air is taboo for the colonists... If Miss Radha hadn't noticed it, we would have been killed by the gas attack inside the carrier."

"That T1 was stolen." Gilliam added. "Considering that the gas was launched with the T1 from Earth, this mission was done without the UCC brass's knowledge. Siebel must have really wanted the credit for our demise."

Richard clenched his fist tightly, as his expression shifted into cold rage. "Well, I guess that UCC bastard really had a dark ace up his sleeve..." He gritted through his teeth. "It's filth like him that make wars a dire waste of lives. Dismissing their values, or toying with them for the sake of glory and victory... I won't forgive such people..."

"Lieutenant Colonel..." Lefina stated.

"This is the last time we'll be sitting by, Captain." Richard spoke with a riled-up tone. "From now on, we're sortieing until this war ends. I've let my hesitation almost cause you problems. Never more again."

He then left the bridge stomping through the bridge, as Lefina merely looked at Richard with a sympathetic expression.

"There's no doubt about it, the Macht and the main UCC fleet are heading towards Earth from Sector L4." Eun stated.

"Hmmm... They plan on landing at EFA HQ in Geneva." Sean noted.

"So, the UCC is trying to put an end to the war?" Lefina asked back.

"Yes. If the DC and the UCC launch a full-scale offensive, even HQ will be done for." Sean noted.

"So, the UCC lured us to Columna to keep us out of their way." Gilliam answered back.

"Tch... So, in the end, they were just ignoring us?" Tasuku clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Let's do it." Kyosuke stated.

"D-Do it? You don't mean!?" Tasuku exclaimed with shock.

"What's wrong?" Eun asked.

"When he gets that look in his eyes, he usually bets big... I can just tell by his voice." Tasuku responded back.

"You're right. Captain, XO... I have a suggestion..." Kyosuke suggested.

"...A surprise attack on Elpis?" Lefina deduced.

"How do you know?" Kyosuke asked, slightly surprised at how Lefina figured out his idea.

"Ha! I'm not the Captain for nothing." Lefina pridefully declared back.

"But, will it be OK to ignore the main fleet?" Tasuku inquired.

"The UCC don't have any other enemies in space, except for the Aerogaters. That's why they're taking this risk to end the war." Kyosuke explained to Tasuku.

"I see. We'd all be toast if the Aerogaters attacked." Tasuku realised, with a understanding tone.

"If we can attack Elpis, we can knock them right off their feet." Kyosuke continued.

"So, we attack from the rear, then?" Tasuku stated.

"Yeah. It's a atypical tactic, but we have no choice." Kyosuke confirmed back.

"What do you think about it, Major?" Sean asked back.

"I agree with Lieutenant Kyosuke." Gilliam answered back. "It may be tough, but we have a better chance there. Plus, they won't expect a solo ship to attack... Well, Siebel might expect it, considering what we did to his plans."

"Then we're heading for Elpis!" Lefina responded back.

"...Hello again, everyone." Richard greeted the other pilots. "Frontier Team, reporting back for duty."

"Lieutenant Colonel, I take it that you're ready to fight again, along with your teammates." Kyosuke stated.

"That's right. I've made my mind clear." Richard answered back. "Sorry that I had to sit out the previous battle, but I'm glad that you all handled it well."

"Hah! We don't need all of us to smash those UCC troops to pieces!" Katina barked with amusement. "I'll tell you that even coming late into the battlefield, I gave that smug prick another Jet Magnum to the front, to remind him that I'm not done with him yet!"

"Alright, all set?" Richard asked everyone. "Good, let's go, Captain. We need to get this war ended as quickly as possible."

"Roger that, set course for Elpis!" Lefina ordered. "This will be quite the field trip...

* * *

 _After breaching through the UCC defence lines, outside Elpis..._

The Hiryu Custom made it to the space colony, as the Hiryu Custom seemed to be relatively unharmed despite the long and winding battle through the first few defence lines formed by the UCC troops of Barrelions and Lions.

"Their defence line is thinner than I expected." Sean noted, looking upon the elite Lions and Barrelions that were led by three Peregrines on the back.

"Maybe they're running low on resources." Eun stated.

"Remember, the main force is heading towards Earth." Lefina reminded everyone. "Everyone should be repaired and restocked. All units, deploy!"

All of the Hiryu Custom's units deployed out, as they formed up in their respective positions in the allied formation.

"I'm surprised that we managed to tear through their lines quite easily." Fox remarked. "Goes to show that either we're quite powerful, despite our lack in numbers, or the enemies are quite incompetent, right...?"

"That's Elpis, the enemy HQ!" Bullet stated, spotting the space colony in the vicinity. "I'm getting nervous..."

"Oh, are you new to this stuff?" Excellen joked.

"That's not helpful, Excellen." Gus responded back. "Bullet, calm down, we can handle this. We've fought so long to get here, so nothing we will face can instil fear and hesitation in us. You just need to focus on the enemy, like before."

"I doubt that there would be more units waiting inside..." Gilliam muttered. "That would be suicide for them."

"A trap then...?" Russel asked worriedly.

"Far too few." Kyosuke simply answered back.

"Anyways, if we defeat this line, victory will be ours." Gilliam confirmed the objective of the mission.

"That's right. They can't attack inside the colony!" Lefina exclaimed. "All units, attack! But don't harm the colony!"

"Roger that! You heard our Captain, Frontier Team! Let's move out!" Richard called out.

"Heheheh... Come to your destiny in despair." Siebel chuckled darkly.

Everyone immediately advanced, as the first line consisting of Lions immediately flew around the area, as they used their various weapons to try and land hits on the pilots, although almost all of their shots were evaded, while the rest did only minimal damage to the more armoured of the mechas, including Tasuku's Giganscudo, and EXEC-Hero.

When the pilots managed to reach the Lions, they attacked without mercy, as the Lions were sunk one by one by concentrated fire, as the various weapons in their mechas spread beams of destruction, and powerful gunfire with such density that the enemies had nowhere to dodge from the hail of firepower that was coming in their way.

"So they're desperate to claim victory..." Siebel muttered. "Barrelions, attack the enemy with long-range rail-gun bombardment."

"But, sir... Our soldiers are still within the range! We can't risk friendly fire, Major!" One of the Barrelion pilots responded back with outrage.

"They will be destroyed one way or the other. At least put them to use, and let them distract the enemy. Fire now." Siebel cruelly answered back. "Or else I will have you all punished heavily for treason."

The Barrelions were forced with no choice to shoot, as their rail-gun fire was immediately noticed by the pilots, as they did their best to dodge or defend, as the Lions were struck by some of them, being destroyed from a direct blow from such a powerful projectile.

"I'm really liking this Siebel guy far less than I should be now..." Fox grumbled, before he returned fire with the G-Revolver when he was in firing range, as he destroyed one of the Barrelions that were about to fire, before he then shot another one in the rail-gun barrel to make it mis-fire and destroy itself in the self-destruction.

The pilots tore through the line of Barrelions, as the sluggish artillery UCC units were no match for the superior firepower that the Hiryu Custom pilots had, as they made their way to the Peregrines, taking them both out, and leaving the only one with Siebel on it in the battlefield.

"Well, well... Got any plans for us, Siebel?" Richard mocked. "Oh wait, you're in your home turf. I doubt that you would be prudent enough to set one up. This is where it ends for you!"

"Hmhmhm... Not bad, Hiryu Custom. But, it's over." Siebel answered back.

"Over!? You deranged murderer, we have you surrounded! We will capture you, and have you tried for your war crimes!" Gus declared. "You don't deserve to fight in this war for a second longer!"

"Is it? You will all disarm and surrender immediately." Siebel commanded with a sly tone.

"What!? No way, you surrender, you UCC bastard!" Katina roared back.

"If you don't cooperate, then Elpis will be..." Siebel continued, as the ship's missile pods opened to reveal suspicious missiles with green war-heads on them. "...filled with poison gas."

"Aah!" Lefina gasped.

"What!?" Katina exclaimed as well.

"That bastard... He plans on repeating the Elpis Incident!" Gilliam growled.

"You're going to kill innocent people? Are you crazy?" Bullet screamed at Siebel with disbelief.

"Of course. That's why I don't want to do this-" Siebel stated.

"Don't listen to his shallow lies." Reisen declared.

"What? You would question my claim, you upstart witch?" Siebel challenged back. "Innocent people will actually die if I fire them."

"Go ahead." Kyosuke retorted back. "If you really have the determination... No, if you have the guts to do it..."

"Wh-Why you...!" Siebel muttered back.

"Really, you're threatening our own main base in a attempt to frighten us." Richard responded back with a sadistic tone. "My my, aren't you scatter-brained, Siebel. I question whether you really are a commander or not. Go ahead, gas your own base. Surely, you won't be court-martialled, even executed for gassing your main base. I bet your Commander, Maier Branstein would pat your head and give you a gold star for pulling off such a daring plan that involves killing your own men. I bet that he'll be so happy of what you have done, that you'll be the new Commander, Siebel. Isn't that right..."

"Aaa... Hghhh... Gghhhkk..." Siebel stuttered, as he was completely shattered, after hearing what Richard said, unable to even properly form words, let alone make a sensible rebuttal back.

"You know, if he was trying to bluff, at least make the bluff a reasonable one." Fox remarked. "I mean, seriously... What was he thinking? Sure, people would die, but it wouldn't be on our hands, and it would most definitely cause him to be quite literally have him lose his head for it."

"And if he dares... Captain... I won't show any mercy to him anymore." Gus stated with a cold tone.

"See? Richie and Kyosuke made the bad guy choke on his own bluff!" Excellen quipped.

"All units, destroy the Peregrine!" Lefina ordered. "He's the only one left until Elpis is claimed under our leadership."

Everyone immediately advanced on the Peregrine, as Siebel was still choking on his words, letting out strangled gasps and groans.

"Major... Major! Snap out of it! We're being attacked from all sides-" One of the bridge crew said, before Viletta's Metal Destroyer's blast tore into the side of the Peregrine, shaking the entire battlefield. However, that was enough to snap Siebel out of it, as he immediately left the bridge, evident from the loud running sound on the comms for everyone.

"I bet that he's going to be running away with his tail between his legs!" Katina exclaimed. "Get him!"

She then used Jet Magnum, with Russel, as both of their crushing attack smashed both sides of the ship, damaging it further, as it began to lose functionality.

"This is it for you! G-Impact Cannon, fire!" Bullet roared, as he fired off the gravitational cannon, which finished off the Peregrine, as it began to shudder from both external and internal explosions, as fires began to spread across the entire ship.

However, before the ship was sank, a green Barrelion immediately launched, managing to right itself from its wonky deployment path.

"Ahaha! Fools, I really do have poison! Ahaha!" Siebel laughed maniacally, as if he went over the edge of his sanity from the defeat, while his Barrelion immediately loaded up a green missile in it, which was filled with the toxic gas. "It's your fault that 10000 people in Elpis will die! Try and stop me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"You won't get the chance!" Richard roared, as EXEC-Hero drew the Sunpoha, poised to cut the Barrelion in front of it, to pieces.

"Oh no, you don't!" Sanger cried as well, as the Grungust Type-O rushed in with the Colossal Blade up. "Take this!"

"What!? Sanger!?" Siebel blurted out with pure shock, before both of the blades made contact with the mech, as the Barrelion was cut into quarters by their finishing strikes. "Uuwwaaaa! I cannot die here! I am Siebel Mistel! I will not die here-"

The Barrelion exploded, taking out the deranged UCC commander with it.

"Major Sanger...?" Richard asked back quietly.

"It seems that you have reached the same conclusion as I did, Lieutenant Colonel Richter." Sanger responded. "I told you were a disgrace to all soldiers, Siebel."

"Major Sanger!" Bullet shouted.

"So, you showed up. Let's settle this once and for all." Kyosuke stated with a determined tone.

"Kyosuke... All of you. This isn't the place for it." Sanger answered back. "The UCC fleet will descend on Earth soon. Stop them... If you can... We will meet again there."

The Grungust Type-O then left as quickly as it came.

"He left... What're we going to do? Go after him?" Excellen asked.

"Captain! Message from UCC HQ! They're unconditionally surrendering to us!" Eun declared.

"Huh!?" Lefina asked, shocked at the immediate surrender.

"Surrendering to us?" Sean repeated.

"W-What's going on!?" Lefina shouted.

At a very faraway corner, Richard could barely spot a Taussendtussler in the long distance, as it approached the group.

"So, that's how it is..." Brian's voice was heard from it.

"That's President Midcrid's ship, the one we lent him!" Eun announced.

"Mr. President. You're safe!" Lefina replied with great relief to Brian.

"I had an unbearable role thrown onto my shoulders..." Brian stated. "You know I hate fighting and yet you ask me to walk the path of bloodshed...? Maier V. Branstein..."

"All units, return to ship. Come aboard as well, Mr President." Lefina called out to everyone.

' _This is it... The finale battle of the Earth civil war has come... Well, at least for our side of things..._ ' Richard thought to himself. ' _I guess we've come this far already... Heh. I guess neither of us have lost our touch. Sanger... Just you wait, you're about to get the battle of your lifetime._ '

Everyone then boarded the Hiryu Custom, with the Taussendtussler being the last to dock into the red carrier.


	16. Final Chapter: The Time That Comes

Unmei Force: Soul

Final Chapter: The Time That Comes and Passes

* * *

 _In the Hiryu Custom's bridge..._

"Approaching UCC fleet above the Earth!" Eun reported.

"All PTs and units, prepare for takeoff!" Lefina commanded.

"...Roger." Kyosuke answered back.

"Understood, Captain. Frontier Team shall help repel the UCC main fleet, no matter what happens after." Richard responded, saluting inside his cockpit.

"Viletta, Radha..." Gilliam said.

"What is it?" Radha asked.

"You aren't military officers. Win or lose... The war will most likely end here. If you'd like, you may return to Mao Industries to continue your professions." Gilliam told them.

"I've come this far; I'm not stopping now." Viletta stated with a stern tone.

"Me too. I can't leave everyone and go back now..." Radha answered back with a concerned tone.

"Wow! They don't wanna go home tonight, huh?" Excellen chuckled.

"That implies something else. So, we OK with these numbers?" Tasuku responded back.

"Well, too late for regrets, Tasuku." Fox stated. "We should be able to handle these enemies on our own. I mean, the main fleet should have diminished greatly trying to get through our own defence lines to the Earth, right?'

"Besides, I think we'll be fine." Kyosuke added.

"What do you mean, Major Fox, sir? And you, Kyosuke?" Bullet asked.

"Well, the UCC's actions don't make sense." Kyosuke explained. "It's like they only want to fight US. Just us."

"That makes a lot of sense... looking at what Sanger did each time." Katina hummed in understanding.

"And the fleet is led by the head honcho..." Excellen reasoned as well. "We should ask them what's going on. After we beat them, of course."

"...Yeah, we should." Kyosuke answered back.

* * *

 _In Earth's orbit..._

A large fleet of UCC troops were hanging in orbit, as they planned for atmospheric entry into Earth. The main forces consisted of elite Barrelions models and the mass-produced Guarlions, with the latter being led by Julia's customised variant. In the centre of them, was the Grungust Type-O, and three large battleships that seemed to be a heavier ship class than the Peregrines.

The Hiryu Custom then arrived, as the units inside of it immediately deployed into formation when it was safe to do so.

"You're here... flying dragon... cursed shield..." A elderly male voice was heard from one of the three UCC battleships. "The Hiryu was once a symbol of hope to us... And Giganscudo is a object of hatred to the colonists... Now those two stand before me, together in opposition. How ironic."

"That's the UCC flagship fleet!" Lefina exclaimed.

"It's usually bigger, but they split it to protect Elpis. So we should have an easier time fighting against them." Sean stated. "It's no longer an overwhelming number at the least."

"That eases my mind." Viletta responded back, hearing the news from Sean.

"That's good. They say sickness starts with the mind." Excellen quoted wisely.

"I don't think that's what she meant, Excellen." Bullet said.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed, Lieutenant Excellen." Sanger stated with a respectful tone.

"Sanger Zonvolt, is this the battle you wanted?" Kyosuke asked.

"...Yes. It's the path we must take." Sanger determinedly answered back.

"That's enough, Sanger. He must find his own answers." The commander of the ship stated. "I see that the reinforcing squad has come, with the rumoured 'Golden Soldier'."

"Hah. The winner survives to fight again! That's war! That an answer for you, huh!?" Katina energetically shouted back.

"That's a crude way to say it, but it's the truth." Another voice, this one an elegant and gentle female voice, replied back.

"They seem to understand, Lily. We made the right choice." The commander stated.

"...Yes..." Lily muttered back.

"The victors will be the ones who are worthy to bear the future of the world. All hands, arise!" The commander responded back. "As Commander Maier V. Branstein, I order you all to show the EFA our justice!"

The Guarlions immediately advanced. "They're coming!" Kyosuke shouted in warning.

"Maier V. Branstein... So this is the commander of the UCC. He fits his rank, with such vigour and boldness." Richard muttered, before he then launched forward. "We'll show you the power that lies within all of us..."

"What's the plan?" Viletta asked.

"This fleet is very powerful, despite diminished numbers. If we can destroy them though, the enemy forces will be greatly crippled with the loss of its main fleet." Gilliam responded back. "It's best to avoid the others, and attack the Macht directly."

"I don't think that we'll have much of a choice." Richard objected. "I see the Troye Unit, and Sanger both protecting the back of the fleet. If we want to get Maier, we need to get past both of them before it's possible. Not to mention that we need to take down the other battleships as well."

"I see." Gilliam simply uttered in reply.

"The final bet... Let's ante up our lives for it!" Tasuku stated with a pumped-up tone.

"The odds are bad, but it's worth it... Here I come, Major Sanger..!" Kyosuke stated.

"Alright, come on!" Sanger stated. "Show me your newfound strength to all of us!"

The Guarlions soon reached the pilot teams, as they fought back with their weapons, with some of them even being daring enough to use a Sonic Breaker to try and hit any of the pilots for massive damage, although the ones that did hit didn't do too much damage, especially on Tasuku's Giganscudo, who took the blows without any visible damage, thanks to the mecha's personal defence field, which has been refined to handle all forms of damage.

In the counter-attack, Reisen used the upgrade Boosted Rifle to snipe out any Guarlion that was about to finish using Sonic Breaker, as she timed her shots so that the Guarlion wouldn't be able to dodge, while the energy aura that it used to accelerate itself was dispelling itself, hammering them with great damage, allowing the others to finish off the damaged Guarlions themselves.

"Your luck ended when I spotted you!" Katina shouted, as she used the Jet Magnum to destroy another one of the Guarlions, as the numbers were thinning out considerably, with how the Guarlions moved in waves, allowing the pilots to take down the enemies group by group effectively.

"It's time for Sheath Thunder! Hope you can handle the shock!" Tasuku stated, as he made the Giganscudo charge up electricity on its shielded arms, before then ramming into them, and smashing the electrified points of the arms right into the Guarlion, as it overloaded itself and exploded.

"Keep in a straight line! And no pushing, OK?" Excellen cheerfully stated, as she then flipped the Oxtongue Rifle in her Weissritter's arms, before she then fired off powerful blasts from the weapon, at each and every enemy in her sights, letting out grunts as she fired off each shot, as some of them were destroyed by the single shot from the long rifle.

The group then advanced on the Barrelions, who immediately prepared to fire upon the group, as they were much more accurate than their predecessors, managing to land a few hits that actually dealt noticeable damage to those who got hit, so much that the Hiryu's barrier and the Giganscudo's field couldn't negate all of the damage. However, despite having a strong offence, the fact that the Barrelions lack speed resulted in their downfall, as they were wiped out when the group managed to enter close-combat, where they tore at the tanky machines with their various melee weaponry.

Next up to face the group, was Julia herself, who was charging at the pilots without any fear, as Sanger was right after her as well, having decided that he is ready to fight the pilots as well. Both Grungust Type-O and customised Guarlion rushed through the vast space to reach their enemies, as they had their weapons drawn for battle, although the Grungust Type-O was lagging quite behind.

Julia immediately targeted Viletta, who guided her R-Gun through a flight path that neatly dodged the burst of energy bolts coming her way, as she immediately countered Julia with her Beam Gladius, cutting into the custom Guarlion, and knocking it back.

"Not bad... You're not an elite guard for nothing." Viletta stated with respect.

"She created a new motion pattern, tailored for battle against me...?" Julia muttered. "She is a very dangerous opponent indeed. But still... I'm impressed to find a pilot like you."

"Likewise. It's too bad you have to die." Viletta responded back.

"I am Commander Maier's elite guard! My grave lies here, in the battlefield of space!" Julia declared with zeal.

Gilliam then readied the Slash Ripper, as he shot them towards Julia, who tried to dodge away from then, only for Gilliam to change their trajectory mid-flight in a snap, causing the mobile weapons to slam into the Guarlion,damaging it further.

"You could have been an Aggressor if you were born earlier." Gilliam honestly told Julia.

"Hah... Past glories mean nothing on the battlefield!" Julia shouted back, as she fired her rail-rifle at Gilliam's Gespenst.

"Exactly. But as an ex-Aggressor, I cannot lose." Gilliam responded with a determined tone, while swerving out of the way of the shots.

Before Julia could lock onto another target, she was suddenly rammed across the battlefield by Reisen, who blind-sided her before the elite guard leader could find out what was going on.

"Aah!? What are trying to do?" Julia exclaimed, as she immediately knocked Reisen's Gespenst off.

"I'm here to finish matters with you, Julia Hainkel." Reisen answered back, as she then pulled out the machine-gun that she took for the mission. "This battle is now between you and me now."

"Tch... So you seek to fight me alone, do you?" Julia responded back. "Your pride will be your downfall! Shatter to pieces!"

Julia then readied Sonic Breaker, before charging at Reisen, who immediately dodged to the side, as Julia sailed harmlessly by her. She then turned the Gespenst to fire off a barrage of machine-gun shots on the exposed back of the custom Guarlion, rocking it slightly from the damage, and causing Julia to let out a cry of shock.

"This is not the end for me!" Julia shouted, as she immediately turned around, and fired off the chest vulcans, as Reisen moved around to try and evade the fire, but she was hit a few times by the attack, as the Gespenst took slight damage from it. However, Reisen immediately pulled out the Boosted Rifle, as she countered the shots with a precise rifle shot, that slammed into the centre of the machine's chest, damaging the cockpit, as Julia cried again, this time in pain and agony.

"I cannot fall here... Not even when my own strength wanes..." Julia muttered back, before the damaged customised Guarlion prepared for a final Sonic Breaker. "Even if it kills me, I will strike you down with me at the very least!"

Julia then used the rail-rifle with more precise aim than ever, as if she was suddenly boosted by her own determination to defeat her enemy, as she fired it off in full-burst, as the bolts flew towards Reisen, who couldn't dodge fast enough to avoid every shot, as they showered on every part of the Gespenst, leaving it in a far more damaged condition than Reisen could allow it.

"This ends here...!" Julia roared, as she threw the overheating rail-rifle aside, as it exploded shortly after, before she then charged the aura around her, as it grew bigger and brighter than any of her previous Sonic Breakers, as she rocketed forward with all of the might that the mecha had in it.

"I've taken far more damage than what's safe for me... If I push my Gespenst too far now... It might end up inflicting even more damage from internal complications..." Reisen stated, before she then pulled out the Roche Saber, which was a silver beam blade with a long edge. "It seems that all I can do here, is to gamble my own life on this exchange of blows..."

"Die...!" Julia exclaimed, as Reisen readied her blade, before she then did something that the Troye Unit leader did not expect.

She rocketed forward with enough thrust to give her the momentum she needs, without straining the already damaged systems further. With a strike, she slashed right across the customised Guarlion, passing by the side, as the Gespenst was still hit with most of the force of the attack, as it managed to destroy the left arm of the Gespenst, as it was torn apart by Julia's attack, throwing the Gespenst to the side uncontrollably for a moment.

Reisen immediately fought with her Gespenst, to control it, as it managed to right itself quickly enough. She then turned to where Julia was, as the centre of the customised Guarlion had a large molten gash across where the cockpit was, as the Guarlion slowly lost its thrust, and soon, its own power.

"You... charged right at my Sonic Breaker, and damaged your own mech... Just to pull that attack...?" Julia stated with disbelief, before the central part of the Guarlion Custom exploded slightly, as the armour was blown apart as a result. "Argh!"

"...It was the only move that I could pull to survive." Reisen responded back, as she watched as the Guarlion Custom drifted off into space.

"Ha... This is for the best... The Troye Unit is always at our Commander's side... Even at death..." Julia panted weakly, as she began to groan in pain. "But... I want to at least know who has defeated me... And see the face of my final enemy..."

Reisen silently stated, as she immediately pressed a few buttons, as the cockpit cameras of both of the mechas were temporarily linked, as the HUD showed Julia Hainkel, as her cockpit was damaged beyond repair, with broken electrical wires hanging in the back, with live sparks emitting from them, as well as the cockpit having a flashing red hue, indicating the critical condition of the mech. Julia herself, who was a woman with a stern expression, short blonde hair with fringes on the sides, and blue eyes, was severely injured, as one of her eyes were shut, as blood leaked from a wound from a large gash on the top of her head, covering it completely. Her own pilot suit was torn from debris, as some metal pieces were embedded in her own body, with blood dripping from the edges, and her lips were covered with her own blood, as a stream of it leaked from a corner.

Julia silently examined Reisen's look, especially her face, before she then weakly smiled.

"I am Major Reisen Inaba of the United Forces." Reisen told Julia. "It seems that this is where you will fall, Julia Hainkel..."

"Ha Ha... Of course... I am left without any way out of this battle. I never expected to come out alive, but I never thought that I would be bested by someone like you, Reisen..." Julia stated with a weak voice. "Those eyes of yours... They have seen more battles than even I could imagine... You have seen the cruel truth of the world, and yet you hold determination to fight for your own ideals... I see... So I am beaten by someone who is considered to be my own... rival... If we met earlier... You would have been one of the higher-ranked Troye Unit members, even Commander in my place..."

Reisen silently bowed her head. "I see. I am glad that you have decided to die with respect and honour to the very end."

"Leona... You are now the leader of the Troye Unit... Help Master Elzam... and... Master Raidiese... May all favour... you..." Julia muttered faintly, before her eyes closed, with a satisfied smile on her lips, as she passed out into unconscious from her blood loss, before the feed was cut off by a large explosion, which engulfed the entire cockpit.

The custom Guarlion exploded immediately, as the severed parts spread into different directions, doomed to endlessly wander the near-infinite space.

"Rest in peace, Julia Hainkel..." Reisen muttered a silent prayer for the fallen commander. "You have fought by your cause to the very end, and have accepted your inevitable death with grace and honour."

"Frontier 3, are you alright? You seem to have taken extensive damage..." Richard stated through the comms. "Retreat back to the Hiryu Custom, you've done enough."

"...As you wish, Frontier 1." She stated, as she immediately flew back to the Hiryu Custom, where it docked for serious repairs.

The Grungust Type-O finally reached its firing range for the Boost Knuckle as it aimed for Excellen and her Weissritter, who drew the Oxtongue rifle at the ready.

"Now then, are you ready, boss?" Excellen asked.

"I've been ready since I became your enemy. Are you ready then?" Sanger responded back.

"A girl in love is always ready to eat lead." Excellen joked.

"...You mean 'bite the bullet'." Sanger corrected.

"Wow! Awesome, Boss! I wish we could talk longer!" Excellen stated in a pure tone.

"Death never waits. Here I come!" Sanger roared, as he fired the Boost Knuckle at Excellen, who immediately fired off two shots from her rifle, before she weaved out of the fist's way, as her shots landed on Sanger. "There is no second chance, Lieutenant! Strike me without hesitation or pay the price!"

The other pilots noticed that two of the UCC battleships were coming their way, as they split up to take care of the ships, leaving Kyosuke, Bullet, Excellen and Richard to take care of Sanger for the moment. Kyosuke immediately rushed Sanger with the Revolver Stake.

"Sanger!" Kyosuke shouted, as he charged at his opponent.

"I have no words! Your answer lies beyond me...!" Sanger roared back.

"...I don't care what lies beyond you." Kyosuke stated. "I just shoot down what's right in front of my eyes!"

"Hahaha! That's it...! That's why I picked you all the time ago!" Sanger laughed heartily, before the Revolver Stake made contact with the Grungust Type-O, tearing into its armour with furious force, as it was knocked back slightly. "Not bad, Kyosuke! Only you can give me this tension I feel right now...!"

Bullet then charged up the G-Impact Cannon, as energy gathered on it. "If I defeat you, will you reveal your true intentions?" Bullet asked.

"Find out for yourself. But, I'm not so easy to defeat, and you should know that, Bullet." Sanger answered back.

"Neither am I! Don't underestimate me, sir! With this Huckebein, I will... No, we will defeat you truly!" Bullet stated with determination. "And learn of your objective at last!"

"You've become quite determined, Bullet. You've grown strong at last!" Sanger spoke with humble respect.

"Take this!" Bullet cried, as the G-Impact Cannon hit Sanger, as the large super robot was subject to the gravitational forces inside of the ball of energy, distorting and damaging the armour.

"That was a good hit, Brooklyn. But, not enough! I'll take you all to hell with me at this rate!" Sanger exclaimed, before he then noticed that EXEC-Hero was charging at Sanger. "What!?'

"SANGER!" Richard roared with all of his spirit. "Let us finish this once and for all!"

"Lieutenant Colonel...!" Sanger muttered with awe. "I can feel your spirit... the warrior that lies within you... You are more than determined to end me with one blow... I will come at you with all I got as well!"

They both drew their respective blades, as they cried out their own war-cries, before they clashed together, as they passed by each other with their blades out, before they slowly came to a stop on opposing ends, as neither time nor them would move an inch, as there was only silence, with the victor yet to be determined.

The EXEC-Hero then fell down, as a large diagonal slash-mark imprinted itself on the armour, as it dealt severe damage to it. However, Sanger's Grungust Type-O was no better, as the downwards strike managed to cause the Grungust to receive critical damage in the exchange.

"Uggh...! This is it...!" Sanger groaned, as the Grungust Type-O then slowly got up, as it was beginning to spark from the damage. "So, you've beat the Type O. That's more than I expected."

"Sanger! Why won't you tell us the reason for your betrayal!?" Richard demanded.

"For the time to come..." Sanger cryptically answered back.

"The time to come...? Do you mean...?' Kyosuke stated.

"I still have my duty to fulfill. I can't die here yet." Sanger replied back. "I will run away, even if I'm called a traitor or coward by all... This is the order Commander Maier has given me! It's all for the time to come...! If you all survive, then we will meet again!"

The Grungust Type-O immediately left Earth's orbit, to unknown whereabouts.

"Major Sanger..." Gus muttered. "He really had no choice in whatever he had to do..."

"No. He didn't... But we can help end this war for his sake... Maybe he'll return then." Richard answered back.

As the other pilots finished off the two other UCC battleships, they all converged on the Macht, as they assaulted it with their full power.

"There you are, commander! Let's get it on!" Katina roared, as she charged at the Macht with a Jet Magnum charged up.

"Do you think you can beat me with your brashness?" Maier responded back.

"That's how I am." Katina shouted back, as she slammed the weapon right into the battleship. "No matter the situation!"

"The nature of a soldier, huh? Very well, I have felt your conviction." Maier responded back. "Just go ahead and defeat me then, if you can! Fire missiles!"

The Macht then fired off missiles back at Katina, as Russel and Fox reacted to them, using their weapons to shoot down the missiles.

"Thanks a lot, Russel." Katina thanked Russel with a rarely thankful tone.

"No problems, Lieutenant. We'll handle this." Russel stated, before he then used the Hyper Beam Cannon on the same place that Katina targeted to further the damage on it. Kyosuke then moved into range of the Macht, as the Claymore Launchers opened up for firing.

"So, you are one of the people who led the Hiryu this far." Maier stated to Kyosuke.

'I simply did my duty. That was just the result." Kyosuke responded back stoically.

"And what do you think the result of this battle will be?" Maier asked back.

"I don't care, results are results." Kyosuke retorted in response.

"Ha... Then, lead yourself to your desired result!" Maier stated, before the Claymore launchers fired off, as they peppered the front of the large battleship with explosive blasts. "Hm... Splendid, no wonder Sanger has chosen you!"

Gilliam immediately attacked, as he used the Slash Ripper to destroy the missiles coming his way, before then guiding them to his side.

"Elpis's surrender... The delay of the descent... Is your objective to be defeated by us?" Gilliam asked Maier.

"I won't go easily. See if you can pass your final test." Maier challenged back.

"...As I thought...! This entire war is...!?" Gilliam stated, before he then stopped himself. "No matter, we will prove ourselves to you, Maier V. Branstein! Go, Slash Rippers!"

The weapons immediately cut their way through the battleship's armour. "You'll have to try harder than that, if you wish to defeat me!" Maier declared.

"Me versus the house! I'll finish this!" Tasuku roared, as the Giganscudo immediately charged itself up, before throttling towards the Macht.

"Come. The winner will be given a new destiny." Maier stated.

"The stakes are just that high! I can't lose!" Tasuku exclaimed. "Eat this! Giga Uragano!"

He then slammed into the Macht, before doing a flurry of blows with Giganscudo's arms, before then finishing off with a large punch that hit the ship with great force.

"That's it! Push your limits!" Maier encouraged in response. "We are prepared to die for our cause, just like you are!"

Viletta then shifted the R-Gun into Metal Destroyer mode, as she locked onto the Macht.

"Becoming the villain, alerting all of mankind..." Viletta listed off. "And beefing our power up... That's your purpose, huh?"

"Ha... As long as I live, I cannot give you the answer to that question." Maier sighed.

"Then we'll settle this as we intended! Energy charged, R-Gun... Maximum Shot!" She declared, as the R-Gun fired its beam at full power, scorching the battleship's armour.

"Hahaha... I'm glad I made the right choice fighting you all..." Maier stated, before he noticed that Richard and his team were up next, as the Hiryu Custom also readied itself for battle, as it deployed Reisen's Gespenst, who managed to get its arm fixed with quick work. "Ah... So you are the team that claims to be working for the 'United Frontier', is that correct?"

"Yes we are." Richard answered back. "I will not show mercy to you, Maier V. Branstein. Even if you weren't the DC, as their ally, you share the same responsibilities in war as them."

"We have come together to put an end to you and DC's ambition to take over Earth!" Gus declared. "Even if it may be a test of our true might, we won't let you get away with it!"

"You will see for yourself our own strength." Reisen stated. "We have fought through many battles to come before you, in a mission to defeat you and ensure peace and unity for Earth."

"In other words, you're about to face a whole lot more than you could possibly handle." Fox added. "Prepare for coordination that you have never seen before!"

"Ah... I see the power shining with your hearts." Maier stated, before he then addressed Lefina. "You have done well with just one ship, Captain Lefina of the Hiryu."

"Because we had to! There is no other reason!" Lefina answered back.

"Don't be so modest about your skill. You have proven your worth." Maier stated.

"...Fire the Gravity Cannon..." Lefina stated with some hesitation, as the spatial weapon weakened the Macht further.

"Alright, team, time for our final assault!" Richard declared. "Frontiers, are you ready?"

"Roger!/Copy that./Ready to go!" The members of team, Gus, Reisen and Fox respectively called back.

"Let's give it all we got!" Richard declared, as the team immediately split up, as they pulled out their weapons.

"First, we'll pin down the enemy suppressing fire...!" Gus stated, as he equipped the Magna Rifle, which slowed the Machy down considerably.

"Next, we'll add some close-range firepower..." Fox continued, as he then leapt onto the Macht, before unloading various weapons onto it, before firing off the Gespenst's chest missiles.

"I'll provide the long-range support..." Reisen added, as she then unloaded the entire clip of the Boosted Rifle onto the battleship, before she then dashed at it, and hacked at it rapidly with the Roche Saber. "There! That should weaken the enemy considerably! Now, Frontier 1!"

"Got that! Now for the final act!" Richard declared, as he then flew around the Macht firing off a torrent of arm-cannon shots, before then stopping and dual-wielding the Sunpoha and the Delta Rifle, as he fired off a few shots, before closing the distance and slashing at it with a few wide strikes, followed by a few point-blank shots. He then dashed back, as the Sunpoha then began to charge up, as a blue energy aura appeared around. "Face our trump card, Frontier Barrage!"

He then zipped across, slicing through the ship with the empowered blade, as it was finally sunk.

"This is it... I'll stay here... All hands, abandon ship!" Maier ordered calmly, as if he wasn't fearful of his defeat. "I see that it will be all of you who control the fate of Earth then... Farewell, Hiryu."

The Macht then began to plummet down, as it was helpless to resist the pull of the Earth, dragging it down through the atmosphere.

"The Macht is falling into the Earth's atmosphere!" Eun reported.

"...A great man has fallen..." Sean solemnly stated.

Richard then immediately thrusted EXEC-Hero to follow after the falling Macht.

"Frontier 1! Where are you heading!? Frontier 1, respond!" Lefina cried out.

"Don't try, Captain... He must have a reason to do this..." Gus responded back.

"But, won't he...?" Lefina asked with worry.

"EXEC-Hero is equipped to handle atmospheric entry long enough to survive the process." Fox informed her. "Don't worry, our leader won't be going anywhere."

* * *

 _In Earth's atmosphere..._

The Macht was burning up, as parts began to explode off of it, before the detached pieces of the ship burnt up quickly.

"We have entered the Earth's atmosphere... At this angle, it's... beautiful..." Lily stated.

"I see. Lily, take the survivors and escape from the Macht." Maier told his officer.

"No. I will stay with you till the end, Maier." Lily refused firmly.

"I have given an order, just like I did with Sanger." Maier responded back.

"I-I know... But I can't... I can't leave you...!" Lily refused again, this time with more emotion in her voice.

Suddenly, the EXEC-Hero appeared beside the falling battleship, as there was a aura of wind surrounding it, shielding it from the burning heat of the atmospheric fall.

"Ah.. You're...!" Lily stated.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything. I just have a few last words with Maier." Richard answered back.

"Why did you risk yourself to do this then?" Maier asked.

"Because... I owe you these words at the least." Richard replied back with a humble tone.

"I see... So this is all my atonement for using my men as pawns..." Maier muttered. "Get out of here. Don't mistake this for your grave, Lily. I thank you for your services, for standing with me for so long."

"C-Commander..." Lily wept.

"I'm going to finally see my wife Nelke and Catteleya at last..." Maier stated, with a tone accepting of death. "When you're done, come... We'll be waiting for you."

"...Thank you for your kind words. I'll be there shortly." Lily sobbed, before a large shuttle, protected from the atmospheric heat, launched from the doomed battleship.

"Ha... Draw the curtain, Bian... My role is done, and so has yours..." Maier sighed. 'Raidiese... Elzam... I leave the Branstein name to you, my sons... You may tell me what you wish now... I am but a man doomed to die in but a few minutes."

"...Maier... Do you regret what you have done? What this has all led to?" Richard asked back, before he then sighed. "Because in all truth... I have to thank you for what you did. Without you, many of our pilots wouldn't have found the power and spirit within them to fight to defend the Earth against the Aerogaters. Your sacrifice has done more than what people could even deduce."

"Ahahaha... I never thought that my own killer would thank me in my last moments..." Maier laughed. "And you... The 'United Frontier' is not a authentic organisation, is it not? I have seen everything before the DC and EFA came into existence. But never have I seen or heard of pilots hailing from that name before."

"...Even in death, you are smart enough to tell me this alone." Richard smirked. "The secret will have died with you either way. So yes, it was a moniker. However, our efforts to protect the world were genuine, and our love for Earth is far stronger than what you would have hoped. Farewell, Maier V. Branstein, the proudest of the Branstein, and the most famed of the UCC commanders."

Richard then left, as he watched the Macht exploded into debris finally, as he immediately used a sukima, powered by the mecha, to return back to the Hiryu Custom.

"I've returned, Captain..." Richard called out to Lefina.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant Colonel. We'll return back to Elpis, to refuel and restock." Lefina stated.

"Good, because I think that I have a few things to say when we get there." Richard answered back.

* * *

 _In the Elpis station, at the Hiryu Custom's bridge..._

"We've landed on Elpis's docking bay..." Eun stated.

"Whew... We can finally get some rest..." Sean sighed in relief.

"President Midcrid is here, Captain." Eun added, as Brian entered the bridge, all by himself.

"Sorry for making you come all this way, Captain." Brian apologised sincerely.

"It's OK..." Lefina stated.

"I want you to defend the colony for a short amount of time." Brian offered. "We'll pick up the tab for the Hiryu Custom repairs in return."

"Thank you. What is the state of affairs in the colony?" Lefina asked curiously.

"No real problem anywhere... Thanks to me, that is... Hahaha...!" Brian laughed, before Richard went through the doors to the bridge. "Oh, if it isn't the proud hero himself."

"Please, there is no need for flattery, Mr President. I did what I could." Richard greeted Brian, before turning to Lefina. "Sorry, mind I borrow the Captain for a moment, it's a urgent matter."

"By all means! I don't want to get between the two of you, if you have something important to talk about." Brian agreed.

"Lieutenant Colonel Richter, you said that you have something to tell us when we arrived at Elpis Space Station." Lefina said. "What was it then?"

"Captain... I must regretfully tell you that we of the UF, have been commanded to return to Earth, in order to prepare for the Aerogater attack in the future. This is where we part ways, at least for a long period of time." Richard answered back with a grim tone.

"What!? Lieutenant Colonel, are you really leaving!?" Lefina asked with shock.

"I'm sorry. It's orders from the higher-ups. They want us back, so that we can prepare the other pilots for the battle to come." Richard apologised with a reluctant tone. "If I could trouble you, mind if I ask if I could have a Taussendtussler to take on my trip back? It would be a favour I'd owe you, when we return to help the EFA once more..."

"I see. It is a shame that you couldn't stay longer... But the EFA know that you are merely here to help us until your objectives are complete." Lefina stated, before she then bowed before Richard deeply. "Lieutenant Colonel Richter Chen, on behalf of the Hiryu Custom, and all of the EFA units that it represents, we deeply thank you for your assistance in defeating the UCC and helping to end the civil war on Earth."

"No thanks are needed, Captain Lefina Enfield of the Hiryu Custom." Richard answered back, before he placed himself in a professional dogeza posture. "We,of the UF, are grateful for taking us in, and supporting us all the way, even though we are not your responsibility."

"Ah! Richter, please stand up! There's no need to prostrate yourself before me so greatly!" Lefina exclaimed in a alarmed tone, seeing Richard's gesture be too overly respectful. Richard immediately stood up, as he then turned to leave.

"I hope that we'll meet again someday, Captain." Richard answered back, as he left the bridge.

* * *

 _At the hangar bay in Elpis..._

Richard, Fox, Reisen and Gus were loading up the Gespensts they had, as well as EXEC-Hero, as they watched as the inactive machines were placed in the cargo bay of the large transport carrier. When it was done, Richard immediately boarded the ship, as Reisen was at the helm, ready to pilot it.

"Alright, Reisen! Hit it! It's high time that we have left this place!" Richard shouted, as the back hatch of the ship slowly raised itself.

"WAIT!" Bullet's cry was heard, as Richard managed to see that every other pilot came in to see Richard off, as the back hatch stopped where it was.

"Kyosuke...? Katina...? Everyone?" Richard asked with a surprised tone.

"We heard about what you were going to do from the Captain." Kyosuke told Richard.

"Come on, Richie, it would be quite rude to leave us hanging like this, wouldn't it?" Excellen pouted at him.

"We haven't told us how much we would have to thank you for fighting alongside us, sir!" Bullet cried out.

"Don't think that you'll be hot stuff next time we meet! By then, I'll get something better than your precious robot, and we'll see who brings down those damned space bugs more easily!" Katina challenged, with a wild grin on her face.

"Lieutenant, calm down!" Russel scolded Katina, before turning to Richard. "Either way, we would be happy to have you on your ship again, Lieutenant Colonel."

"If you ever feel bored, come back to play some mahjong with me!" Tasuku offered, as he was waving goodbye. "I'm sure that I'll be winning a lot of rounds with mind-blowing odds!"

"It seems that we've have a lot of work to do, when you are all gone, it would seem. Don't worry, the Hiryu Custom is in good hands." Viletta assured Richard.

"When you come back, I'll be sure to teach you some of my better yoga poses! They might be easier to do than my usual ones." Radha said.

"Lieutenant Colonel Richter..." Gilliam stated, before he saluted at Richard with a thin smile. "It is a honour working with you."

"You guys..." Richard stated, as he teared up slightly, before he wiped his tears off, as he smiled widely. "Thank you all... I'll miss you all, and I really mean it!"

The back hatch then closed, as everyone waved them all off, and Gus, Richard and Fox waved back at them. Now completely prepared for take-off, the Taussendtussler then immediately rose into the air, before it then launched into the vast space.

Gus then looked at Richard, whose eyes were still moist. "Well, I guess that this has been quite the journey... Who would have thought that a world in war like this would have blossomed such emotions like this?" He remarked.

Fox popped his helmet off, as he sighed. "I'd agree. This is far different than I expected before." Fox stated. "Doing dogfights with my Arwing... Fighting off the enemies with my Gespenst... They feel so different, both in feeling and experience..."

"Yeah... Well, at least we got some brand new mechas with it." Richard stated. "I'm sure that Nitori will be happy to modify these Gespensts into models that are optimally suited for all of you."

Suddenly, a grey light appeared in front of them, as the three of them backed off suddenly. They took a moment to examine the light, before Richard plunged his hand through it, and pulled out a grey X-Stone, with a white symbol on it, that looked like a slab of metal on it.

' _A heart forged in steel... You have proven yourself worthy... Take your prize._ ' Richard heard through his ears, as he looked at the X-stone, before he pocketed it.

"Another one...!?" Gus stated. "It seems that we're one step closer in our quest for an answer..."

"Yeah... Time to head to another world, I guess." Richard smirked, at his success, before he then stepped back and charged his magic. "Hold on tight, this may be a bumpy trip back!"

Richard then used a lot of his magic to conjure a sukima large enough to engulf the Taussendtussler, as it moved to its destination, the GFS Ryujin, where the heroes would chart out their next stop in their voyage through the reality...

* * *

Unmei Force: Soul

 **E N D**


End file.
